My Childhood Friend
by meganfrost89
Summary: It's been two years since I last saw my Asian childhood friend. We've been best of friends since I was seven and he was nine. He came back and this really surprised me. He'll be staying till the end of summer. I wanted to tell him something but I don't want to ruin our friendship and I'm afraid that he doesn't feel the same way. Should I say it or just leave it the way we are?
1. Chapter 1: Your Best Friend Returns

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 1: My Best Friend's Return

I woke up, yet another day and the best thing is that it's my first day of summer vacation. I sat up while rubbing my dark brown eyes and looked around my room. I breathed deeply when I saw my picture with my childhood friend who was also my best friend.

I haven't seen him for about for two years and I grinned at the picture without even noticing. The last thing I heard about him was when he joined a crew.

I remembered when we were kids and he tried to teach me how to dance like him but it took him a hard time to make me say yes. Also, I remembered the time when people tried to coax me not to hang out with him because of his Asian complexion but I didn't care.

I laughed remembering the past memories and stared at the picture for a while before I stood up. I went to the bathroom and took a shower for an hour. Suddenly, my mom called me for breakfast and I yelled back politely and said that I'll be there in a minute.

After brushing my brunette, long, straight hair, I hurriedly went downstairs and sat in the dining room. I noticed that my mother was looking at me with a bright smile that made me wonder, but I ignored it anyway.

After washing the dishes I went back to my room and played my favorite music while singing along with it. Suddenly, somebody knocked on my door but I didn't notice it. After a few seconds someone knocked again and I stood up from my chair and paused the music.

"Who is it?" I asked but no one answered and the person knocked again. Feeling curious, I listened through the door but I can't hear anything.

"Who is it?" I asked again but no one replied.

When I opened my door, an Asian boy was standing in front of me. He does still have the same face but got taller, a little bit. He's wearing purple long sleeve polo and black jeans with black suspenders hanging down. His black hair was spiky, as always, but he didn't put a highlight on any part of his hair like he used to.

My lips twisted into a smile, that I haven't done for a while, when I saw him. I looked at his almond shaped green eyes as he smiled back at me.

"Glitch!" I shouted with delight and hugged my best friend tightly while he laughed. He hugged me back and put his hands on my shoulders as I jerked back.

"Surprise!" He yelled joyfully with a grin.

"Why didn't I tell me!" I said and hugged him again, "oh my god…" I added.

Glitch didn't stop laughing, "I should've seen the look on my face." He said while pointing at me.

"I really HATE I!" I said with a smile. Glitch entered my room and sat on my bed while looking around.

"Hmmm… Something changed… a bit." He said.

I closed the door behind me while shaking my head and stood in front of him as I stared.

"What?" He asked curiously and looked up to me.

"I really hate I…" I muttered and Glitch stood up and hugged me tightly.

"Aww… I missed I…" He said in a friendly way but I still blushed.

I sat on the chair while I watched my best friend walked around my room, inspecting, but I'm used to it anyway.

"So…" I said breaking the silence, "how are I?" Glitch grinned while looking at my music collection and turned to look at me.

"I'm cool. Our crew is kinda known." He said serenely and sat on the chair beside me.

"Hi- def right?" I said sounded unsure.

"Yeah… seen the videos?" He asked with a smile.

"Yup, and it is AMAZING!" I said with delight and we both laughed. "I watch it like every day and I know who is behind those genius cool dance moves." I added and looked at Glitch.

"Well…" He said boastfully and I pushed him sending him lying on my bed and laughed myself out.

He put his hands behind his head and looked blankly at the ceiling, "and I know what…." He said.

I lay on my stomach beside him and waited for him to continue, "What?" I asked feeling excited. He looked at me with that weird grin of his, trying to thrill me.

"What?!" I yelled while shaking him.

"I'm going to spend the whole summer here!" He shouted with delight.

I got stunned and my mouth was half open. I looked at Glitch as he laughed at me and I punched his shoulder lightly.

"Are you serious?" I asked sounded disbelieving.

"Dead serious!" he said with a laugh.

"Why-didn't-you-tell-me-this-before!" I shouted while punching him on the shoulder with every word I said.

"Heard of the word surprise?" Glitch said and grabbed my hand.

"Apparently, YES and I don't like it!" I said and suddenly my mom called me from downstairs. I gave my best friend an evil stare and he pinched my nose, as always, when I got angry with him.

"You missed me?" He asked with a joking tone.

I didn't answer back and I just stood up leaving him behind. Glitch followed me and I was about to open the door when he closed it shut. I swerved to look at my best friend and noticed that he's moving his face closer to mine.

"You missed me?" Glitch asked again with a weird grin.

My face became crimson red and he moved his face closer and I suddenly pushed him away. He put his hands in his pockets and waited for me to answer. I stood there, frozen and don't know what to say. He started to walk to me slowly. I looked at his bright green eyes as he leaned closer again.

"You're blushing…" he said with a grin. I shook my head and looked at him furiously.

"No I'm not!" I shouted. My heartbeat suddenly beats fast as he put both of his hands on my door.

"You missed me?" He asked again, Come on… it's just a simple question." He added.

"Ye- yes, of course I missed you. You're my best friend!" I yelled covering my bashful feeling.

Glitch laughed and opened the door. I went out first and ran downstairs while my best friend was walking at a slower pace.


	2. Chapter 2: Running Errands

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 2: Run Some Errands

Me and Glitch went downstairs and my mother smiled at me sweetly and I know that she knew that my best friend was coming back without telling me. Glitch sat beside me as we both eat together while my mother left to talk to my best friend's mom.

We haven't spoken for a while and after I put my dishes in the sink, Glitch jumped on the sofa beside me and stared at my eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Glitch asked inquisitively while smirking.

I looked at my best friend's green eyes and smiled which made him raise his eyebrow.

"What?" he asked again. He breathed deeply when I didn't answer back. I'm just looking at him. "Don't tell me I came here for nothing?" He added.

My eyes widened upon hearing what he just said, "What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

He rested his back on the sofa and put his hands behind his head and glanced back at me, "I want to spend my summer here to see you, (Y/n)…"

My heartbeat stopped for a second and I blinked twice. I laughed out loud to cover what I'm feeling, like I always do. Glitch got curious and he stood and pulled me up. He dragged me outside and I really have any choice but to follow. We both went outside and Glitch yelled to his mom that we were going to take a walk.

"He- hey!" I shouted but he's still dragging me to wherever he's going. He looked back and saw that both of our moms were not looking. He released my hands and I gave him a furious face.

"You don't have to drag me outside!" I yelled and he glared at me.

"Did you just glare at me?" I asked furiously and he pinched my nose with a grin.

My anger suddenly faded when he smiled and saw his green eyes glowed. I looked down and we both started to walk around the neighborhood.

"So…" Glitch said breaking the silence, "what have you been doing while I'm gone?" he added.

I put my hands behind me while walking. "Nothing really…" I said simply and he looked at me curiously and became concerned.

"In school?" he asked.

"I… really… don't… kinda… join any school activities…" I said bashfully and Glitch sighed and stopped. I passed him a few steps and I swerved to look at him.

"Shy as always?" He said and brushed my (length/color) hair.

We both sat on the bench nearby and he didn't let his eyes off me. I looked away from my best friend and I glanced at him when he touched my hands. Glitch looked at me while shaking his head with a grin on his round pale-ish face.

"I know you…" he said cordially, "You're very talented, I just don't show It. Why are you hiding?" he added. I looked down and my cheeks turned deep red while looking at Glitch's hand holding mine.

"I'm not…" I said shyly, "You're the talented one." I added.

Glitch laughed and touched my face with his both hands, "Between us, who's always beating me up when we play badminton? Who's the one who can paint, draw and sketch fantastically? Who's the one singing with the radio with beautiful voice? Who run the fastest when we were at the elementary level? Who can play the piano?" He said candidly while looking at me.

I blushed when Glitch said all that. "Don't hide yourself." He added. Suddenly the rain pours down and we both looked up and glanced at each other and smiled.

We both ran under the rain and Glitch sometimes kicks a small pond of water towards me and I did the same. Me and my best friend ran back home, soaked in the rain, and laughed at each when both of our mother saw me and Glitch wet.

I went back to my own house and Glitch did the same to clean ourselves. After The young protégé cleaned himself, he went straight to my house.

"So… what's my mentor's name again? I asked while Glitch's brushing his hair in front of the mirror.

"Oh… His name is Moses but I call him Mo." He said without looking at me.

I stood next to him and looked at him weirdly and gave a peculiar smile. He looked at me with his brow raised. Glitch looked at me from head to foot and got irritated when I gave him a small laugh.

"What?" He asked angrily and looked at himself in the mirror, "Nothing's wrong with me. What are you-"

Then he noticed when I looked at him from head to foot, "You're comparing our height aren't you?!"

He shouted frantically and crossed his arms. I plucked my lips and my eyes were looking at different directions except for Glitch.

"No I'm not…" I said innocently and sat on my bed still not looking at my best friend.

"Oh I know that look, missy!" He said dreadfully angry and stood in front of me.

I lay back on my bed and covered my eyes to avoid seeing my best friend's angry, yet cute, face. He removed my hands forcefully and I blushed when I noticed that he's on top of me.

"You're blushing again!" He said mocking me and I pushed him and covered my face with my pillow. My best friend was laughing while he lay beside me trying to snatch the pillow.

"You'll see, I will be taller that you!" he added, "Just like when you were seven and I was nine."

I hit Glitch with my pillow and he knew that I'm going to do that so he grabbed it quickly. I sat up but he pulled me back and gripped my hands against my bed.

"I used to beat you up saying I'm taller than you, remember?" he said with a weird smile and I smirked at him.

"Do I know what I remember?" I said serenely and Glitch looked up thinking about something.

"What?" he asked curiously and can't remember any. My lips twisted into a rare smile and he raised his eyebrow at me, looked confused.

"Oh… let me see… We were playing truth or dare and I dared you to kiss me." I said palyfully and my best friend's Asian colored skin became crimson red when he remembered what I said.

"And you know what you did?" I added. Glitch backed away and I sat up with an evil grin.

"Ha! You're blushing!" I shouted with delight and the Asian boy pointed at me furiously.

"We're just kids!" He yelled but I covered my ears while making irritating sound to myself.

"That's it!" he added. Glitch walked towards me and he covered my loud, distracting mouth.

"One more word about it and I will definitely, going to do IT." He said giving me a warning. I know Glitch. He will really do it if I don't stop mocking him. I nodded nervously and he removed his hands off my mouth.

Suddenly, his phone rang and his mom needs him back home. He looked at me with his bright green eyes and said, "Gotta bounce, (Y/n). See I tomorrow."

He closed my door and opened it again. "Oh, I almost forgot we're going somewhere tomorrow and we'll leave about ten. See yah." He said in a hurry and I heard him running down the stairs and said goodbye to my mom.

I wiped my face and sat on the couch thinking about the dare between me and Glitch, "You got scared and ran when you tried." I muttered and laughed to myself.


	3. Chapter 3: Trip To Town

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 3: Trip to Town

I just finished taking a shower and when I looked at the clock it's already fifteen minutes before ten. I widened my eyes and started to pick the clothes I'm going to wear. I brushed my brunette hair and put face powder on my face and lastly, put a little lip gloss on my soft lips.

I looked at myself in the mirror from head to foot when suddenly someone knocked at my door. I opened it quickly and my face enlightened when I saw him.

I saw my best friend with the same hairdo, as always, wearing a maroon tracksuit with striped pink and turquoise T-shirt underneath; with one pant leg pulled up and with a pair of yellow shoes and wears a set of intricate headphones along with a device that is attached to his left forearm.

Glitch looked at me with a smirk and I gave him a 'what' expression. He glared and entered my room as he closed my door behind him.

"Where are we going?" I asked suddenly but he didn't answer. I swerved to look at him and saw him lying on my bed with his eyes closed while listening to his music. I walked to him and unplugged his headphone from his mp3 watch.

"Hey!" he shouted irritatedly and looked at me.

"I said where are we going?" I asked again with my hands resting on my hips.

"Somewhere…" he said simply and plugged his headphone again. I looked at him with an annoyed face and shook my head while searching for my phone.

He sat up and watched as I searched for something then he noticed my cell phone, lying just beside him. Shaking his head with a grin, he called out to me and showed my phone.

"Looking for this?" he asked with a grin and tossed it to me.

"Thanks." I said hurriedly and grabbed my body bag then looked at my best friend after. "Let's go." I added but he can't hear me. He's lying on my bed with his headphones on again.

I leaned on him and he suddenly opened his almond shaped eyes, looking shocked and surprised. I unplugged his headphone again as he blinked at me a couple of times.

"Let's go!" I shouted and pull him up and drag him downstairs.

"You know where you're going?" Glitch asked I serenely while I're dragging him the wrong way.

"No…" I said a little embarrassed as I stopped while scratching my head.

He smiled at and put his arm around my shoulders as we both continued walking. Suddenly, my phone rang and opened it to read the message. I noticed that Glitch was looking but I didn't really care. He's my best friend but he was always hiding his messages from me.

"Who's that?" Glitch asked curiously while looking at my phone.

"A friend. Don't worry it's a she." I said without looking at my best friend but I saw him looked away and blushed.

"I didn't ask that…." He muttered. I uttered a small laugh and after a few blocks, we arrived at the bus station leading to the city.

We sat together and waited for the bus to leave; but for the meantime, we talked and laughed at each other and suddenly Glitch puts his headphones in my bag and took out his earphones. He put the other one in his ear and gave the other one to me.

We listened to the same songs we both love while Glitch was joking around with some steps. I pushed him lightly and chuckled while he's sticking his tongue out at me.

"Not funny!" I said with a grin and he uttered a light laugh.

A few moments later, the bus started going to the city. Glitch was looking through the window with his elbow resting on the edge and his hands on his lips. Suddenly, he felt I leaned on his shoulder and he gazed at me and saw me sleeping.

Glitch smiled and brushed my hair. Half an hour later, Glitch was waking me up and I opened my sleepy eyes and blinked them a couple of times. I looked at my best friend's green bright eyes and glanced outside.

"We're almost there…." He said softly and I straightened while wiping my face.

The bus stopped and people left the bus including us. I looked around and realized that a lot had changed since the last time I've been in the city; but my favorite shops and fast food chains were still there.

"Leggo." Glitch snapped and put his arm around my shoulders again as we walked to somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I asked again and he looked at me with a grin but didn't answer back… again.

Groaning, I look around and saw some people looking at us. I looked down and blushed while walking. Suddenly, someone called my best friend's name.

He swerved behind him and I followed. I saw an African-American who was about six and a half feet tall walking towards us. Glitch walked to his mentor and did a hi-five.

"Yo, Mo! Nice to see I!" Glitch said joyfully and looked at his mentor.

"Me too li'l bro!" Mo said and was about to pat Glitch's hair when he backed away.

"Not so fast! It took me hours to fix my hair!" He shouted as he moved a few steps back. His mentor looked at me and back to Glitch. My best friend turned to me and reached his hand with a grin and I reached back and walked closer to him.

"Mo, she's the one telling I 'bout." Glitch said and Mo gave I a polite smile.

"(Y/n) right?" He asked I and Glitch was the one who answered knowing that I was too shy around new people.

I looked down while Glitch and his mentor were talking and suddenly my best friend gripped my hands. I looked up and Mo talked to me.

"So… you wanna come?" Mo asked and I raised my brow at my best friend not knowing what he was talking about.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Mo asked Glitch angrily and he smiled shakily and his mentor glanced back at me.

"Excuse your stupid friend here, he's just too fond of… surprises." Mo said and I smiled at his mentor and finally spoken.

"I know, I'm used to it," I said calmly.

"Awright, let's just go then." His mentor snapped and my best friend put his arm around my shoulders and looked at him while he's talking to Mo.

We went to an apartment that maybe, Mo's house. Well not really a house, kinda like a half house and half dancing ground.

"This is where Hi-def crew rehearses." Glitch explained when he noticed that I don't know where I were and felt nervous.

I looked around the room and noticed that I'm the only girl inside and all of them were looking at me with their warm smiles, trying to greet me nicely. When I looked down, Glitch gave them a sign to stop staring and they went back to their rehearsal and tried to ignore me.

Me, Glitch and his mentor went into the living room and talked about something only Glitch would know.

"So… yo already thought about the music?" Mo asked and Glitch took out a USB from his pocket and tossed it to his mentor.

"What do I mean thought?" He Glitch asked with a grin, "I already finished it." He added.

Mo laughed while tapping the USB against his palm. He shook his head and looked at his protégé, "You are the best bro." he said.

"I know!" Glitch said boastfully and I secretly glared but unfortunately, he noticed it.

"I saw that…" My best friend muttered and while I'm hiding my grin.

"Awright… so I'll just leave you two alone and Imma check our song, cool?" Mo asked and Glitch gave his mentor a thumbs up. "And tour her around" Mo added and blinked at Glitch.

"Sure thing." The Asian said simply.


	4. Chapter 4: The Training Ground

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 4: The Training Grounds

"You didn't tell me that you're bringing me here." I said with a low voice but obviously that I'm feeling angry about my best friend's surprise, again.

"What do you want more?" Glitch asked as I looked at him, "I'll tell you a lie or just ignore your question?" He added.

"None of the above." I said coldly and the Asian boy glared with his almond shaped green eyes.

"You would've not come if I told you…" he said quietly.

"Bringing me here is cool…" I said serenely and looked at Glitch, "What I'm worried about is about the other guys!" I shouted furiously but Glitch just pinched my nose with a grin.

"What are you worried about?" He asked with a laugh and stopped when he saw I was serious

"Oh nothing, maybe about I'm in my mentor's house filled with boys that I don't know!" I shouted and Glitch glared and brushed my hair.

"They will do nothing to you." He said cordially and I crossed my arms and looked away from my best friend. "While I'm here…" he added sweetly.

"Besides…. I remembered you punched a boy when we were kids!" He said reminding me when I did punch my bully classmate when we were in the elementary level.

I can't help not to laugh and the Asian boy looked at me and pinched my nose again, "Oh, there you go!" he said joyfully.

"Come on… I'll show I around." Glitch said and pulled me up. After showing me around, he covered my eyes to show me the last one.

"Now what?" I said and groaned. I heard a door closed and when my best friend removed his hands off my eyes I realized that I'm in a room full of mirrors.

"I remember you told me that you don't dance without a mirror." Glitch said and saw him standing beside a boom box lying on the floor.

"So?" I asked coldly with my arms crossed and looked at my best friend furiously.

"I know you're dancing, (F/n)" Glitch said cordially, I looked at your… laptop…" he said nervously knowing that you're going to pay him for that.

He started to play a song, a song that he saw you dancing on your computer. I widened my eyes when I heard the song and I was about to get out of the room but I can't open the door. I looked at Glitch who's holding a key and I looked at the knob.

"You already planned this, did you?" I said fiercely and walked to him while he's looking at me with his weird almond shaped eyes with a grin.

"If you wanna get out of here, you need to do what I want." He said evilly and hid the keys in his back pocket and looked at me, "and I think already know what you should do." He added.

"So…." he said breaking the silence.

I stood in the middle and closed my eyes as I listened to the music. Glitch leaned on the mirror and stared at me with a grin because he knows that I'm really going to do it.

I opened my eyes and started dancing. Feeling the rhythm of the song, I danced with my heart and above all that, I'm dancing in a style that my best friend taught me combined with mine and this is a style only a few girls can do.

I'm looking at the mirror to see my body movements and looked at Glitch a couple of times and I saw him grinning. Suddenly, he stood beside me and joined.

"I've been studying your moves." Glitch said with a grin.

I glared at him and started to smile, "You copied it, did you?" I asked and he nervously nodded.

"Overnight and I'll admit it's pretty… difficult…" he said bashfully as he laughed.

We both looked at the mirrors and our moves are rather alike and Glitch is a great dancer and he didn't just become Mo's protégé just for nothing. My best friend is gifted in dancing and I have just been taught by him.

Before the music ends, Glitch spun me around and stood me back in front of his. I stopped and looked at the Asian boy using the mirror.

"Remember?" Glitch asked with a grin.

I waved to his left while he's sliding on my back and I waved back to his right and his hand above my chest while imitating a heartbeat. He pulled his hand up and I followed. We slid in opposite directions. I know what he was thinking when I looked to him with a smile.

We ran towards each other and I jumped with my arms crossed while spinning side ward and I saw Glitch did the same, only higher. I saw him passed above me and I both landed successfully as the song stopped.

"Did you see? Did you see what I did?!" I exclaimed while jumping joyfully and hugged my best friend tightly while he's laughing at me.

"I did!" Glitch shouted back and hugged back.

"Oh my god, I never thought I still have that move!" I said feeling amazed about myself. I was like ten when we rehearsed that!" I added.

Glitch laughed and kissed my head without him noticing. He got shocked and I backed away and my face became crimson red.

The Asian boy cleared his throat and can't look at me straightly. I looked up and looked away when I saw him glanced back.

"Uhmmm… I think… we should go." Glitch said bashfully. I nodded and he opened the door for me and I walked ahead.

"Hey lil bro!" Mo shouted joyfully and my best friend walked to his mentor and did a secret handshake.

"Yo Mo!" glitch said gladly. He noticed that Mo's looking at him weirdly and looked at me afterwards. Glitch followed Mo's direction and looked away and blushed.

"Something-"

"What? No! Of course not! What are you talkin 'bout?!" Glitch exclaimed candidly even though Mo was not finished yet.

He scratched his head and looked at his mentor, "Look, we need to go home. I can't stay too long here." The Asian boy said softly and his mentor nodded with a smile.

"I understand bro. I know you have to take your girl-"

"Friend Mo, FRIEND!" Glitch cut in and his mentor laughed aloud and gazed at me.

"Just kiddin." Mo said and nodded, "It's awright." He added heartily.

"Thanks Mo!" He said joyfully and walked to grabbed my hand as both of lleft Mo's house without saying another word.


	5. Chapter 5: Your Own Rival

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 5: My Own Rival

Glitch said goodbye to his mentor and we walked to the train station. Me and Glitch didn't talk for a while but he gazed at me when I looked down.

"He-hey…" he said in a low voice and I looked up to him, "Where do you want to eat?" he asked shyly and I gave him a grin.

"You know where…" I answered back and looked at my favorite fast food chain. He grinned back and put his arm around my shoulder, as always.

While eating, Glitch saw someone he and his crew knew, one of their rivals in dancing, Flash forward. I looked in his direction and saw two black girls. The other one is taller than the other one. The smaller girl was like the same as my age.

"Don't look." He whispered and I abruptly looked back and continued eating. Unfortunately, the small girl passed both of us and recognized my best friend.

"Look who's here." The girl said with an angry tone. Glitch closed his eyes and looked at her. He breathed deeply and looked at the girl and feigned a smile.

"Oh! I didn't see you there!" Glitch said, faking it. I just looked down and continued eating, ignoring the girl staring at me furiously.

"Look Lil T, it's very nice to see you," (no not really – he thought) "but this is not a good time-" Glitch got cut off when he got ignored by the girl as she greeted me.

"Hi!" she said sounding joyful but I'm not really sure if it's real.

I looked at her shyly and smiled at her politely, "hi…" I said simply.

"I'm Lil T. Member of Flash forward, have you heard of it?" She asked nicely.

"Yes… I've heard of it." I said nervously, thinking if that's the answer the girl's looking for.

Suddenly, the other girl called her and she waved goodbye to me politely and turned around and her face became angry as she walked away.

"Who- who's that?" I asked Glitch curiously when he sighed deeply in relief when she left. He looked at me nervously but with a grin.

"What's that?" Glitch said, asking me to repeat what I said.

"I said… Who's that?" I said and looked at the girl as she left the fast food chain.

"Member of Flash forward just like Lil T said." Glitch said and bit a few of his meal.

"That's not what I'm asking." I said gloomily and he looked at me with his green eyes. He breathed deeply and stared at me attentively and gave a sweet smile.

"A rival…." Glitch said with a low voice.

I looked at him not contented about my best friend's answer. He raised his brow and stared at me with his almond shaped eyes. He glared and stood up leaving me behind. I followed my best friend and walked behind him.

Glitch looked ahead with his hands in his pocket while I'm walking behind him at a slower pace. I was looking down as I walked and didn't look at my best friend.

He swerved and reached out his hand but I didn't reach back. Passing my best friend he sighed deeply and turned me to face him. He lifted my chin but I shook my head and he looked back down.

"She's nobody important, (Y/n)…" he said cordially. I looked at him angrily and stared at his green eyes.

"That's not I'm-" he cut me off by covering my mouth while I stared at him. "She maybe has a THING for me, but I don't."

I widened my eyes and removed his hands and continued walking, "I'm not asking!" I yelled while walking away from my best friend.

Glitch smiled brightly and ran to me. He put his arm around my shoulder. I was trying to take it off but he keeps putting it back until I just gave up.


	6. Chapter 6: Sleep Over

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 6: Sleep Over

We arrived at my house and noticed that my mom left a note outside the door. Glitch read it with me and my best friend gazed at me with a grin. I glanced back at him while giving me a weird stare.

"I think I'll just stay outsi-"Glitch dragged me to his house just across the street but I freed my hand and ran back to my house, unfortunately I don't have the keys that's why I'm going to sleep at Glitch's.

"Nice try, (Y/n)…" Glitch said with a peculiar smile as he stared at me with his rare bright green eyes. "Whatcha gonna do? Break the door? Brilliant." He added as he watched me twitching the knob.

I leaned on the door and looked at my best friend as he sat on the stairs, waiting for me to come with him back at his house.

"Take your time. You're never going to open the door without breaking it…" he said coldly when he heard that me, still trying to open it.

"Then I'll…. I'll just sleep here." I said feeling unsure and he looked at me with his brow raised.

"What?" I added, "there's a settee here, see?" I said while pointing at the small sofa not far from where I was.

He stood up and walked away from me with his hands in his pocket. "Good luck!" He said and raised his hands. I followed him with my eyes until he entered his house and I sighed in relief.

"Where's (Y/n)? " Glitch's mom asked and the Asian boy opened the curtains and pointed where I was.

"And you're going to let her-" His mom was cut off when Glitch went to his room. The Asian's mom grinned and shook her head and went back to cooking.

"He'll be back…" she murmured.

Glitch kept looking through his window checking me but I'm already lying down on the settee while listening to my music. He groaned and banged his head with his palm and looked at me again.

"What the heck is wrong with that girl!" He shouted to himself and looked again. "That's what she wants…." He said to himself, "I'll… let her." He added.

He threw himself to his bed and played his music aloud. Suddenly, he sat up and scratched his head violently while groaning.

"Of course I can't just her sleep outside!" he yelled with anger.

Suddenly he saw a guy, with two or three friends with him, was about to pass by my house. He wiped his cute, round face and banged his head against the window.

He ran as fast as he could to get to me before the guys do. I looked at him and grinned as he ran towards me.

"What are you doing here?" I said hiding my smile. He glared at I and looked at the guys as they passed by while looking weirdly at me.

"Oh…" I said. I looked up to my best friend who's still looking at the guys.

"See?" Glitch said angrily but I just put my earphone in my ear and lie back down.

"Oh! FOR THE LOVE OF!" Glitch said angrily and he pulled me up and dragged me to his house. His grip was tighter and stronger so I can't free my hand.

My best friend opened the door and shouted to his mom that he's already home with me while dragging me to his room. I found my things on Glitch's bed and groaned as I looked at him, also glimpsing at me furiously. I tried to push him out of the door but he kept pulling me away from it.

I got tired and sat on his bed while staring at my best friend who's still standing in front of the door, guarding it.

"You know I have another option." I said with my arms crossed while staring at the Asian boy.

"To sleep outside?" he said and glared at me, "like I will let that happen." He said with a peculiar tone.

Groaning, I grabbed some clothes from my bag and looked at Glitch, "I'm going to change." I said shyly and he did a salute trying to faze me. "Yes ma'am!" he shouted and closed the door behind him.

I was about to take off my top when the door opened, "Wait, wait!" Glitch exclaimed while covering his eyes, "I'm… just going to… get something." he added.

"Remove my damn hand out of your eyes, I'm still dressed." I said angrily while blushing.

"Oh…" he said bashfully and ran to grab something on his bed, "Thanks!" he added and closed the door again.

I uttered a laugh and changed after. I was brushing my hair in front of the mirror when Glitch knocked.

"Come in!" I yelled and he opened the door slowly and peeked before he entered.

He walked to his cabinet and grabbed clothes and went straight to the bathroom. I lie down on his couch while listening to my music as I closed my eyes. Suddenly, he took off my earphone and I glanced at him angrily.

"What's the big idea?!" I shouted at him frantically and he smirked.

"You're going to sleep on my bed. I'm going to sleep here." He said serenely but I shook my head and turned my back to him.

"I'm going to sleep here." I said stubbornly. Suddenly, he carried and put me down on his bed.

"No! Glitch!" I yelled furiously but he didn't listen. "Put me down!" I added.

He ran back to his couch and occupied the space to give me not enough room. "This is my room and I will decide who'll sleep on my bed!" Glitch shouted as he removed my arms off his T-shirt.

Groaning, I sat on his bed with my arms crossed while looking at my thoughtful best friend with my bright eyes.

"Alrighty then…." I said and put one of Glitch's pillows on the floor and slept on it. My best friend scratched his black wet hair and stared at me while I'm lying on the floor.

"Seriously?" he said gloomily and glared at me. "Fine… sleep on the floor…" he added. He sat back and waited for me to fall asleep and I did.

Glitch walked closer to me slowly trying not to wake me up. He looked at my face and grinned. He slowly lifted and gently lay me properly on his bed. He moved the blanket slowly closer to me and turned his night light on.

He sat beside me for a while, brushing my hair with a grin. He kissed my cheek without me knowing and whispered without me hearing.

"You're really driving me crazy…" Glitch said heartily with a grin.

He went back to his couch and lay down as when he put his earphone on and stared at me until he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Irritating Yet Sweet

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 7: Irritating Yet Sweet

I woke up when the sun rays hit my face so I blocked it with my hand and noticed that I'm lying on Glitch's bed. I sat up and looked around and saw my best friend still sleeping on the couch. I grinned while shaking my head as I stood up. I took my bag with me when I went to the bathroom to take a shower.

After a few minutes, somebody knocked while I'm still inside. "(Y/n) will yah hurry up!" Glitch shouted and I yelled back. "Five minutes!"

I hurriedly turned off the shower and grabbed my towel and dressed up after. I opened the door and saw the Asian boy leaning on the wall beside the bathroom while waiting for me to come out.

He entered the bathroom without saying a word and I wiped my hair and tossed my towel on my best friend's bed and brushed my wet hair.

A few moments later, Glitch went out of the bathroom and looked at me while brushing my hair. I saw him through the mirror and swerved to look at him.

"And how did I get into my bed?" I asked sounding irritated.

"Good morning…" he said ignoring my morning tantrum. I grinned and shook my head and continued brushing my hair.

"Mornin'" I said with a grin. My best friend lay down on his bed feeling tired. I noticed that he didn't get enough sleep last night. I put his comb down and sat beside my him.

"You didn't sleep well, did you?" I asked thoughtfully and brushed my best friend's dark hair while he's closing his tired eyes.

"It was worth it…." he said gloomily. He put both of his hands behind his head and opened his green eyes as he looked at me.

"You hungry?" he asked concerned. I nodded and suddenly the Asian boy sat up and we went downstairs.

"Where's your mom?" I asked him when I didn't saw his mother around the room.

"Work…" he said simply while heating up the food and put it on the dining table after.

I prepared the plates and utensils, also the glasses. Glitch took a jar of water from the fridge and put it on the table as well. I sat on the chair and waited for my Asian friend to sit in his chair in front of me.

We both ate silently and I insisted to wash the dishes after. The Asian boy lay down on the couch in the living room and turned the T.V on to watch some television. I joined Glitch after I finished washing the dishes.

He looked at me as I sat on the small couch while watching. He grinned without noticing and yawned after. Glitch got my attention and I looked at him thoughtfully.

"You should sleep." I said cordially but he shook his head and looked at the television.

"I'm cool…" he said and looked at me with a grin.

I breathed deeply and went to the kitchen to make a hot chocolate to loosen my best friend's sleepy feeling. I went back to the living room and put two mugs of hot chocolate on the table. Glitch looked at me with surprise and smiled.

"How'd yah know that I-"

"Maybe because I'm my childhood friend… remember?" I said cutting the Asian while giving him a glare.

"Oh right…" he said with a weird grin. He looked at me as I put my mug down.

Suddenly, Glitch stood up and stretched and glanced at me after. He pushed the sofas and the center table to give more space in the living room.

"Let's play!" Glitch said joyfully and turned the Xbox 360 on and put a Dance Central 2 CD.

I sat back on the couch and stared at the Glitch while he's choosing a song. He glanced at me and put his hands in his pocket.

"I said us! Not just me!" He yelled angrily and walked towards me. I was about to oppose when he talked, "And don't think about saying that you don't play Dance Central 2. I saw one in your house!"

I groaned and stood up with anger and joined Glitch in the middle of the place.

"What song?" Glitch asked a she glanced at me.

"Any…" I said simply with my arms crossed.

He glared and picked Technologic, his personal favorite. I grinned and stood straight and waited for the song to start.

While dancing, my best friend kept looking at me and got impressed with the way I moved. He looked at my score and he realized that it's higher than his that made him upset. When the song ended my character won and I looked at Glitch and saw him scratching his head.

"Just got lucky…" I said with a weird grin when he looked at me, "plus… you're staring at me till the song ended."

The Asian boy blushed and gave me an angry face. I threw myself on the couch and crossed my legs while glimpsing at Glitch.

"I was not!" He yelled frantically while walking towards me.

"Yes you were." I said with a peculiar grin and stared at my best friend.

Glitch's face became deep red and looked away and selected a new song and danced all by himself. I stood up and leaned on the bookshelf near the T.V and watch my best friend danced.

My sharp eyes became soft while he's dancing Sexy Chick and I smiled without recognizing it. Fortunately, he's too serious about the game that he didn't see it.

He looked at me and glared while panting. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and gave it to my grumpy best friend and he drank it and gave it back to me nicely.

"Welcome!" I said with a grin as I put the glass down but he didn't answer back. After two hours of playing, the Asian boy turned the video game off and sat on the couch with his head looking up at the ceiling.

I'm walking down the stairs while holding a small towel and tossed it on my best friend's face but he didn't take it off.

I laughed and sat beside him while wiping his face. He turned his back in front of me and gave the towel. I wiped his wet back gently and I put the towel in the laundry basket after.

He lay on the couch on his stomach while holding his head and his rare green eyes closed. I arranged the living room and noticed that my best friend fell asleep.

After a few hours, Glitch woke up, seeing me sitting on the small couch with my neck resting on one armrest and my knees resting on the other while watching television, and smiled.

He also noticed that the living room was already arranged. He turned himself and rested on his back while wiping his face. I glanced at him and smiled when he turned and gazed at me with his almond shaped, green eyes.

"Good afternoon!" I said joyfully. Glitch gave me a grin and sat up slowly as he brushed his dark hair. He looked around and glanced back at me.

"How long?" he asked and I looked at the wall clock on the wall, "Three hours…" I said. Glitch widened his eyes and looked at the time. It's already five in the afternoon and he shook his head with a grin.

"I told you that I'm the one that will sleep on the couch…" I said while looking back at the T.V screen.

He glared and stood up and went straight to the fridge, "I told you… It was worth it." he said from the kitchen.

He came back in the living room holding popcorn and a rocky road ice cream. I looked at him as he put them on the center table.

"Let's watch a movie!" he said excitedly. He turned on something and waited for a couple of minutes before he picked a movie.

"Hey, (Y/n)" he called out and tapped the couch where he's sitting. I smiled as I sat beside my best friend. Glitch grabbed the ice cream while I hold the popcorn and he started the movie.

While watching, he's giving me a mouthful of ice cream using his spoon time to time and I sometimes give him some of the popcorn.

Glitch's mom already came home but both of us didn't notice it. She saw Glitch giving me a spoonful of ice cream that made her giggle sweetly. She tried to go upstairs without us two noticing and peeked one last time before going to her room.

When the movie ended we cleaned the table and drank a glass of water. I looked at the time and it's already thirty minutes pass seven.

"You're going home?" Glitch said sounding sad all of the sudden but he tried to hide it for me not to notice.

"Maybe after a few more hours, mom's not calling me back anyways…" I said and the Asian boy's face enlightened.

"So…" he said bashfully while scratching his head, "wanna-" he said and cleared his throat, "You- you wanna walk to the park?"

I nodded with a grin and Glitch went back to his room and grabbed two of his jacket and gave one to me.

"Here… it will be cold sooner or later…" he said bashfully. My best friend noticed that his mom's already home so he shouted telling that we're going out for a while and she shouted back.

Glitch closed the door and joined me on the sidewalk. We walked to the park where I played with my best friend when we were kids. After a few minutes, the moon came out and Glitch looked up and stared at it. We both arrived at the park and sat on the bench nearby and enjoy the breeze and the beautiful bright view of the big full moon.

"Remember when I knocked you over there while I'm running when we were kids?" Glitch suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

I uttered a light laugh and remembered it, "Yup… that's the first time we met." I said and sighed deeply as I looked at him.

Then suddenly a car horned which made me and my best friend jumped and laughed. "And do you remember when a greyhound chased you and you climbed up in that tree yelling my name?" I said and the Asian boy's face became angry and I laughed myself out.

"Not funny…" he muttered and looked at the tree he climbed up a few years ago and glanced back at me while I'm still laughing.

"Well it kinda is!" I said with a crazy laugh. He covered my mouth and rested his lips on his hands to make me feel nervous and to make me stop laughing.

I stared at his rare green bright eyes looking back at mine. I blinked and both of us didn't speak till he removed his hands.

"Works every time…" he said with a weird grin and my face blushed when he blinked at me.

Suddenly, my phone rang and Glitch feigned a smile and stood up. I followed him and walked by his side then a bunch of guys, the ones that Glitch saw last night, was passing by. I hugged my best friend's left arm and looked down as we continued to walk.

He grinned and put his hands in his pocket and whispered to me, "Don't worry…" he said cordially and I looked up to him and he smiled at me.

When the guys passed by, Glitch noticed that they're still looking and he gave them an angry stare that made them look away.

He looked at me and brushed my hair, "They're gone…" he said with a low voice but I shook my head and hugged his arm tighter. I looked back and saw that they're already gone but I don't want to let go.

Arriving at my house, I looked at Glitch who's looking down and wanted to say something but he can't say it. "Can I- can I have your number?" he said bashfully and I smiled. We changed phones and typed in our numbers and switched again afterwards.

"Thanks…" he said with a shy smile while he's tapping his phone. "So… see you tomorrow? He asked and I nodded slowly.

"Cool… so… yeah… bye!" he said cheerfully to hide his shyness.

I waved before he went into his house and I went to mine and saw my mom giving me a creepy smile.

"Did you have a good time?" She asked sweetly and I nodded shyly and ran to my room.

Glitch went straight to his room happily and changed after. He noticed that I left my belongings in his room and decided to give it to back tomorrow. He looked inside my bag and saw my wallet and opened it.

He saw the picture of me and him and remembered that that's taken before he left. His lips twisted into a bright smile and put my wallet back in my bag.


	8. Chapter 8: Night Convo

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 8: Night Convo

Glitch lay down on his bed and heard his phone ringing in the pocket of his pants that he wore lately. He stood up and read the message, my message. He grinned and threw himself on his bed, He put his earphones on and texted I back after.

"Hey, whatcha doin?" –Glicth

"Nothin' in bed while listening to my music but not yet sleepy." –me

"Me neither…" –Glitch

"Of course! You slept for three hours lately! – me

"Can I call you?" – Glitch

"Maybe a few minutes, my mom's still awake. She'll kill me if she knew that I'm texting this late." – me

"Oh… awright. Can I ask you something?" – Glitch

"No." – me

"Haha funny." – Glitch

":P what?" – me

"You free tom.? Wanna take you somewhere." –Glitch

"Depends where… the TRUTH!" – me

"Mo called me lately and he said a crew, I don't know yet who, challenged us. I want you to come." – Glitch

"Why? -_-" – me

"Can I call you right now? :/" – Glitch

"Yeah sure."

Glitch called me and I answered it abruptly and put myself under my blanket to hide.

"Hey," I said softly, trying not to talk too loud, "ok… why?" I asked, going back to the subject.

"Nothin… I just want my best friend to come. What's wrong with that?" he said sounded irritated.

"Where? EXACTLY?" I said and suddenly my door opened and Glitch heard it and stopped talking.

When my mom closed the door, I waited for a minute or two before talking back over the phone.

"Where?" I asked again with a hushed voice.

"In…. DC club…." He said nervously thinking that I'll not agree upon hearing the word club.

"Ok…" I said simply and Glitch widened his eyes.

"You serious?!" he asked excitedly and I shhhed him.

"Dead serious." I said with a grin.

"You're the best (Y/n)" he said joyfully with a laugh.

"Glitch…." I said and yawned, "what time?" I added.

"Don't worry the dance duel will start seven in the evening." He said and realized that's too late.

"Oh… ok…" I said gloomily. Glitch kind of curious about me agreeing all of the sudden.

"Uhm… you awright?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah… I'm getting sleepy…" I said.

"Go to sleep, (Y/n). See you tomorrow." He said cordially.

"Ok… night Glitch…" I said heartily with a grin.

"Good Night, (Y/n)" Glitch said.


	9. Chapter 9: On The Floor

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 9: On The Floor

I turned to my side and felt someone's beside me. I stood up quickly and saw my best friend, wearing his crew look pants, sitting on my bed while playing angry birds. Rubbing my eyes, the Asian boy pinched my nose and I shook my head and glanced back at him.

"Mornin!" he greeted as he put his phone in his pocket and looked at me.

"How did you get in here?" I asked looking surprised and my best friend smiled and pushed my forehead lightly.

"I went through your window…." He said deadpanned. "What do you think? Geez…"

Glaring at the Asian boy, I stood up and went straight to the bathroom with the clothes I'm going to wear and took a shower. When I came out, I saw Glitch pointing at my bag that I left at his house.

"Oh… thanks." I said politely and brushed my hair and went downstairs after to eat my… lunch.

"Wow… it's already noon…" I said when I looked at the wall clock.

"Well if I kissed you, you should've woken earlier." He said with a grin.

My heart skipped a beat upon hearing what he just said. I swerved to look at him and saw him giving me a weird grin while his hands were in his pocket.

"Oh? I'll kill you after!" I yelled angrily and my Asian friend laughed.

I prepared my lunch and Glitch helped but didn't eat. He waited for me in the living room while texting with his mentor. After washing the dishes, I joined my best friend and sat beside him.

"Suit up (Y/n), I still need to rehearse." He said and I glared at him.

"You're always telling me incomplete info." I said and went upstairs to dress up.

Glitch waited in front of my room and when I opened the door my best friend went inside and circled and looked at me when he saw me wearing just simple clothes.

"Nevermind…." He said and I raised my brow. "Leggo, we need to hurry." He added.

Both of us went at Mo's place and saw the other members were rehearsing and Glitch joined after he ushered me in the living room. Suddenly, a girl about the age of twenty has a wavy hair and has the same skin complexion of Mo, entered the room and talked to my best friend's mentor.

"Layla! So nice to see yo girl!" Mo said and hugged the woman.

"Same to you, Mo." She said simply and gave him a hug. They talked for a while before she saw me.

"Who's she?" She asked curiously and glanced at me.

"Oh… she's my protégé's best friend." Mo said as he grinned.

"So she's the one Glitch was talking about huh." Layla said and she walked towards me and gave me a polite sweet smile.

"Hi, I'm Layla. Hi-def crew's fashion designer." She said and reached out her hand.

"Hi, I'm (Y/n). Nice to meet you, Layla." I said and shook hands with her.

"I have something for you…."

I widened my eyes and looked at Mo but he too doesn't know what she's talking about.

"Glitch…." I muttered.

"Yup!" she said with a laugh, "he asked me to make you this." She added as she took out neon, off shoulder blouse like the hi-def's but has different pattern. I took it gently and looked at it attentively. Suddenly, my best friend entered the room and saw me looking at him with a scary glare.

"Thanks Layla!" He said cheerfully and gave Mo's friend a thumbs up, "Owe you one." He added.

"What's this for?" I asked curiously with a little anger tone in my voice. "And don't think about saying for me to wear it!" I yelled and his mentor hid his smile and noticed that his protégé's looking at him.

"For later, (Y/n)" Glitch said cordially, "Just, wear it ok?" he added with a grin. I smirked at him and shook my head.

"Thanks… "I said bashfully and he sat beside I and looked at the blouse I'm holding.

"You like it?" Layla said breaking the silence. I looked at her and smiled politely.

"It's perfect." I said simply. "Wear it. we're going to leave in a few minutes." Glitch said and he ushered me to the restroom to change.

When I came out, Glitch's face became crimson red and can't look at me straight. I looked at myself in the front of the mirror and circled to have a better look. I glanced at my best friend who's staring at me for a while now.

"I look-"

"Great…" he said heartily and cut me off. I grinned and my cheeks became deep red and I looked back at the mirror. Suddenly, Mo came and whistled when he saw me wearing what Layla made.

"You look amazing, (Y/n). It's a perfect fit." Mo said with a blink. "So… let's go lil bro, we still need to prepare your hair highlight." He added.

The Asian boy sighed deeply and I laughed and walked closer to him, "Let's go lil bro." I repeated and he glanced back at me angrily.

Glitch sat on the couch while Layla prepared the green neon highlights she's going to use. I sat on the couch in front of what Glitch. I propped my chin in my palm while looking at my best friend.

"Ouch!" He yelled when Layla accidentally pulled his black hair.

"Oops… sorry Glitch." She said with a laugh. Groaning, my best friend saw me looking at him serenely and all of the sudden he blushed.

After a few minutes, Glitch was done and he's looking at the mirror checking his hair do. I stood behind him and he looked at me using the mirror and blinked.

I shook my head with a grin and we heard my best friend mentor's voice calling. Glitch held my hand and went downstairs to meet up the other crew members.

We arrived at the DC club one hour before it starts. I looked around and got nervous at the people staring at me. I'm not really used to this kind of crowd but I'm doing a great job covering it up but my best friend noticed it. He put his arm around my shoulders and whispered something that made me laugh.

We saw Mo talking to the leader that challenges my best friend's crew. I looked at his eyes and I saw relish in it. He glanced at me and I shot him a grin.

"I know that look…" I said with a weird smile. He uttered a little laugh and suddenly he heard Mo calling out to him.

He was about to go to him with me but I clutched his hand and looked around. Glitch saw a vacant chair nearby and he asked me to go there and wait for him and I abruptly nodded.

"Heya Mo! Sup?" Glitch asked cheerfully and looked at the crew leader with his sharp almond shaped green eyes with a peculiar grin.

"This is my protégé, Glitch." Mo said while introducing him to the leader and his crew.

"Sup." He said, showing his cool as always. He recognized someone from the crew and can't remember where he saw the guy.

He shook his head and gave a polite smile at the leader as he greeted him.

"So… good luck." Mo said and shook hands with the leader. Glitch was still looking at the guy and ignored it after.

"Whatcah lookin at Glitch?" Mo said when noticed that the Asian boy was staring someone from the crew.

"Nothin', nevermind." He said and left his mentor and walked to me. Glitch saw two guys talking each other while looking at me. His face became angry and walked before the other guy reaches me.

"Hey, (Y/n)" He said joyfully and sat on the couch as he put his arm around my shoulders. He looked at the guy who was about to approach me and stared at him.

"You're Glitch right, from Hi-def crew?" The guy suddenly and the Asian boy feigned a smile.

"Yup, that's me." He said simply while nodding.

Then suddenly, the guy made a conversation with my best friend about how cool he is and he idolizes the Asian boy. Glitch kinda felt weird around the guy so he just gave him polite smile and bunch of thanks.

After a few minutes, the DJ called the crowd and Glitch knows that it's time. He stood up and pulled me up. We went at the backstage and saw the other crew members and also the other crew. I recognized one of the guys and Glitch noticed that I waslooking at him like he did earlier.

"That's the guy who passed by us with his friends right?" I said softly and he suddenly smiled and remembered.

"Oh, right." Glitch said and his weird grin was full of relish and excitement.

"You're going to dance him to death aren't you?" I said with a nervous tone and he looked at the guy and gave a hello gesture.

"Ready Glitch?" Mo said and my best friend laughed out loud. "Ready? Pleaseee…." He said boastfully and I giggled.

Layla suddenly came and looked at Glitch, "Go in front of the stage, Layla will come with you." Glitch said and I hugged my best friend and wished him good luck.

Me and the crew's designer went in front of the stage leaving Glitch and his crew.

"We're definitely going to win…." Glitch said with a grin and Mo looked at his young protégé with his arms crossed and a grin.

"Of course we will… You want to impress her, surely… we'll win." Mo said with a laugh and Glitch put his hands on his waist and looked at his mentor with an evil smile.


	10. Chapter 10: Dance Challenge

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 10: Dance Challenge

"Yo all wanna watch this! Hi-def has a new challenger, The Bad Boyz!" The DJ shouted and the crowd goes wild when they heard the Hi-def crew and the girls shouted their favorite dancer of the crew but my best friend's name was the one who won the crowd.

"Let's get this party started!" The DJ and the people started to jump when the lights dimmed. My eyes become excited and nervous at the same time for my Asian best friend. The lights was pointed directly at the two crews and they were the only ones visible in the whole room.

"After this… there's going to be a new champion boy…." The bad boyz crew's leader stood in the middle challenging the hi-def.

"Haven't you heard?" Glitch's said and the girls started to scream their throats out, "You already lost! Here… I'll prove it." He said and the DJ started the challenger's song.

The hi-def crew watched the Bad Boyz and two of them did breakdancing in the middle and passed to them.

My best friend looked and blinked at me with a grin and they started to dance. As always, my best friend and his mentor was the spot light. I'm like watching Step Up live as Hi-def danced. The other crew members were spinning and doing flips all over but their performance was just breath-taking and amazing. After a few minutes, they passed it to the other crew. The leader gave a boo gesture and they threw their steps to the hi-def.

"We all shut them down! Ya'll think we killed them with the last one?" Mo shouted and started to circle the stage. "Got news for ya'll!" He added and the crowd started to blaze, "This is the finale…"

The hi-def's crew's last song remixed by my best friend played and the floor was all for them. The mentor and the Ing protégé started to flip and break dance on the floor while the others did what they rehearsed.

Mo stood in the middle as Glitch ran and did a backflip using his mentor's chest. The African- American did breakdancing on the floor and gave the floor to his protégé. He did a solo dance and suddenly the other members appeared behind him and when my best friend jumped, they pulled him inside like he just got sucked by a door as the music ended.

My mouth was half opened and jumped with joy and both of me and Layla shouted and hugged each other. Upon seeing my best friend in the stage while dancing, It reminded me how talented and how intelligent my best friend is and my cheeks started to blush without noticing.

Me and the fashion designer went to the backstage after the performance and saw my best friend punching the air while shaking his head.

"That's what I call AWESOME!" Glitch yelled as his mentor laughed with his protégé. I called out his name and he swerved to look at me. I ran and jumped to him and hugged him tightly.

"That's really, really, really, COOL!" I said with amazement and my best friend laughed.

I started talking about my best friend's idea and didn't stop. Glitch brushed my hair and I looked behind him when the other crew was walking closer.

The leader of the crew was nice but some of his members were just downright angry at my best friend's crew. I also noticed the guy looking at me with a spooky smile. Glitch stood beside his mentor and hi-fived the Bad Boyz's crew leader, "Nice game bro." he said and Mo nodded and shook hands with him with a bright grin.

They passed by me and the guy stared and blinked which made me shrug. My Asian friend walked towards me and hugged me tightly. I got shocked and he backed up and stared at me with his rare green eyes.

"Don't look at that jerk…" he said heartily and gave the guy a furious face but he just smiled at him weirdly.

"Who wants to play DC 2 in an arcade? It's on me!" Mo said breaking the silence and my best friend widened his eyes and begged me to come and I nodded with a laugh.


	11. Chapter 11: Let's Dance

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 11: Let's Dance

Me, Gltich, Layla and Mo arrived at the arcade using the fashion designer's car. The other members passed cause they have things better to do they said. It's nine in the evening but the arcade was still full of people.

I looked around and I saw my best friend calling me while Mo already bought tokens and waited for the others to finish in DC 2.

Suddenly, as I watched two people playing the video game, I saw Lil T with the other girl. He called out to Glitch and Mo looked at the young protégé with horror.

"Help me…" Glitch said to his mentor but he doesn't know what to do and the girl was walking closer to me and my best friend.

"I heard your crew won in a duel earlier." Lil T said and I stared at her serenely.

"Oh… wow, the news spreads fast." He said while scratching his black hair with green highlights. The girl looked at me from head to foot which made me irritated. The Asian boy moved a few steps backward when he saw what Lil T.

"Wanna dance?" She asked with a peculiar grin. I looked at my best friend who was about to talk but little T raised his hand signing my best friend not to talk.

I got angry and feigned a smile at her. I crossed my arms and walked closer to her. My best friend covered his face and peeked a little.

"You're on…" I said coldly and my eyes became sharp and serious. Glitch's jaw dropped when he heard what I just said. Mo smiled with relish to see how I'll handle the Flash forward. He asked the others to give us some space when I and my rival stood in the middle of the floor.

"You pick…" I said with a creepy grin and Glitch suddenly whispered in my ear and lil' T glared, "What do you mean she'll pick. Her style is so different from-"

"Shut up and watch." I said annoyingly and looked at my best friend's green eyes. His eyes widened when he saw the way I look at him and he hasn't seen that look for a long time.

He grinned with exitedly and stood beside his mentor. Mo suddenly got curious about his young protégé. For a minute there he became serene and he looked at me with a peculiar grin on his face.

My rival picked whip my hair by willow smith and my lips turned into a rare smile cause I know that she's going to pick that song, obvious about her style and the way she's dressed.

"Is your best friend going to be-"

"She will be more than fine…" Glitch said cutting his mentor off. Mo blinked twice and watched to attentively. The song started and we both copied the starting move.

"_I whip my hair back and forth, I whip my hair back and forth…."_

"Don't blame me if you don't know this song…" Lil T said with a grin and I just uttered a laugh which made her to feel troubled and nervous.

"Who says I don't?" I said coldly and gave her my scary grinned that I haven't showed in a while until today.

Me and Lil T mirrored the steps and my best friend took his phone and recorded it while fighting with the Flash forward. Mo watched me attentively and smiled. He noticed that I moved like his young protégé but also have my own style that makes it different from Glitch.

"I hate dancing this song…" I said trying to faze Lil T, "It's always giving me a bad hair day…" I said and I heard my best friend laughed behind me.

The chorus was up and I glared before doing it. My rival got irritated but realized that I'm dancing better than her and got different style but perfectly copied the dancer's move in the video game. It's time for the sunny skip and the girl was pretty surprised and became curious.

"Are you a dancer?" Lil T asked inquisitively and I looked at her and smiled politely.

"Yes… yes I am, and my mentor is a young protégé of his mentor." I said and little T blushed and felt bashful about looking down to me.

"Oh God… this is the dizzy part one…." I said with a smirk and breathed deeply afterwards.

'_I whip my-'_ the song stopped and I won in the end. I reached my hands to the girl but she didn't reach back. I raise my brow and looked at my best friend who was giving me a sweet grin.

"Mind if I challenge you?" I asked him and he glared and walked closer to me.

"Psh…. Why not?" he said and laughed. I grabbed Glitch's comb in his pocket and brushed my bad hair but it's back in shape in no time and I put his comb back in his pocket.

"Song?" Glitch asked and I gave him bright smile and he glared with a grin. "Any, I got it…" he said.

I laughed and he picked sexy chick and my lips curled into a smile. My best friend looked at me and I glanced back.

"Head in the game Glitch… If you don't want to be defeated by a girl."

The Asian boy blushed and looked at the T.V screen and at the end he won and I gave him an angry face when he's mocking me about my defeat.

"Ha! I won, I won!" He shouted with a weird laugh and I just stood there while watching Mo and Layla playing.

It's already eleven in the evening so Mo gave both of us a drive home using his friend's car. While I and Glitch sat in the back seat, I fell asleep and I leaned on my best friend's shoulders. I got home and Glitch didn't want to wake me up; so he carried me gently and I didn't realize that I wrapped my arms around his neck as he sent me to my room and laid me down properly.

"Thanks dear…" my mother said when my best friend put me in bed.

"No worries Pat…" he said as he brushed my hair and went downstairs and said goodbye to her and went straight back home.

Glitch was already done changing and he lie on his bed while looking through his phone and saw some of my videos that he recorded earlier and played it.

He laughed when he saw my irritated face when I lost. He grinned when he watched the video when all of us ate. I was looking through the window and when I turned to him, I covered my bashful face.

He didn't noticed that he fell asleep while the video was playing repetitively and his mom entered his room when she heard someone talking and realized it's just a record.

Her mom took his phone and looked. She grinned when she saw Glitch was having a great time with me. She kissed his son's forehead and turned on his night light as she turned his light off and closed the door gently.


	12. Chapter 12: Cut Off My Boredom

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 12: Cut Off My Boredom

Glitch was woken up by a call and he grabbed it on his side table with his eyes closed and answered it and heard my voice. His eyes opened wide when I greeted him and abruptly sat up and wiped his face.

"Hi!" he said nervously and waited for me to answer back.

"Did- did I wake I up?" I asked thoughtfully and my best friend feigned a laugh.

"What? No, no I'm awake when you called." He said hiding what really happened. "What's up?" he added.

"I'm- I'm just bored… mom's not home and I don't have things to do…" I said bashfully and Glitch smiled.

"Give me thirty minutes, I'll be there." He said and I suddenly blushed.

"Oh, o-ok." I said and he cut the line and I grinned as I look at his house from my room.

Glitch abruptly went to the bathroom to shower and hesuit up after. He stood in front of the mirror while wiping his wet black hair and brushed it. He grabbed his phone and hurriedly went downstairs and saw his mother cooking.

"Hey mom! Mornin." He said joyfully which made her mother to demur.

"You seem happy?" She asked and gave him a bright grin. Glitch didn't answer back and he just hurriedly finished his breakfast. He brushed his teeth after and looked at the mirror on the wall before he door and left running to my house.

I was reading a magazine when my doorbell rang and my heartbeat suddenly stopped. My face enlightened and my lips turned into a sweet excited smile. I stood up and brushed my hair before opening the door.

"Hey!" I said joyfully to my best friend who was smiling back. "Come in." I added and he went inside.

"How'd yah know… that we're going out?" I asked curiously when I noticed him wearing outing clothes.

He grinned and stared at me for a while before he answered, "Cause you're bored…. And I know what you wanna do when you get bored." He explained and I gave him a glare with a joyful grin.

I went to my room and grabbed my wallet and phone. I looked at myself in the mirror as I was putting face powder and lip gloss.

I puckered my lips and ran downstairs after. I grabbed the keys on the table and joined my best friend outside.

"Leggo…" he said as he put his arm around my shoulders but I noticed that we're going back to his house.

"Uhm, you forgot something?" I inquired and looked at him with my brow raised.

"Nope, I don't feel like commuting." The Asian boy said and noticed that I'm looking at him, feeling confused. I sighed deeply and as he opened their garage and I saw a black, with a touch of green, motorbike.

"What?!" I yelled and looked at my best friend who's leaning on the wall while glancing at me as I circled his motor bike.

"But yo- you're….16." I said feeling worried about him. I know that he's too young to ride a motorbike. He walked closer to me and pinched my nose lightly.

"Pleasee…. I'm using that when I was just 15." Glitch said and my eyes widened and glanced back at his motorbike. My best friend straddled on it and started it. He looked at me and patted the back seat, asking me to ride on.

I grasped his shoulder as I straddled and my best friend reached my helmet afterwards. I put my hands and clutched his shoulders but he removed it and put them around his waist.

"Hold on tight." Glitch said with a smile and I weaved my fingers while hugging his waist.

My hair was flying while my best friend drives his motorbike. Glitch laughed every time I yelled at him whenever he jokes me around about crashing. After a few minutes, we arrived at the mall and I excitedly removed my helmet and dragged Glitch when he got out of the motorbike.

"Woah!" he said shockingly when I pulled him and ran to the mall but I didn't go there to shop like other girls do. I rather want to play bowling, watch a movie, eat at my favourite fast food or do photo-shoots with my best friend.

Glitch laughed as I drag him inside and I suddenly stopped and looked above while holding me chin.

"Whatcha wanna do first?" Glitch asked I and put his arm around my shoulders and walked slowly. "Ice skating or bowling?" he asked and I looked at him and saw him also smiling.

"Skating!" I said excitedly and his face frowned. I laughed at my best friend.

"You know I hate that!" He yelled and backed away. I giggled and hugged his arm that made him shrugged, yet happy, as we both walked to the bowling alley.

"Double Strike!" I yelled but not that loud enough to make people recognize me. The Asian boy smirked and glared.

"He picked the bowling ball and blinked at me, "I can do that blind folded." He said with an evil laugh and I stood beside him with my arms crossed and observed.

He really did close his eyes and smile after throwing the ball and guess what… strike. My mouth was wide open and my best friend passed by me and sat on the settee behind. I swerved to look at him and saw him smiling oddly at me.

"I win!" He said and raised both of his arms. "As far as I remember…" he added and crossed his legs and spreads his arms on the back of the settee before continuing, "You haven't beat me in bowling at least once."

My face became deep red and groaned as I leaned on him, "That's why you like it so much!" I rasped.

He breathed deeply and leaned closer to my lips and abruptly turned to his right and whispered in my ear, "Gotcha…" he said cordially.

Suddenly, I blushed and walked away and left the bowling alley leaving the Asian boy behind. My best friend was following me from behind in a slower pace with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey!" Glitch yelled and I stopped as waited for him. He put his arm around my shoulder and continued to walk.

While walking around the mall, I saw what movies were showing that day and picked to watch a horror film that my best friend hated.

"Hold up, hold up!" He shouted and pulled me before I reached the counter. "You know I hate horror movies, I will not sleep tonight." He added and I just gave him a mocking grin.

"You already had your turn, it's mine now." I answered and he looked at the poster both of us will watch and suddenly shivered.

"Please… You're already 16. Grow up Glitch." I said trying to faze him and tomake him agree watching it. He glared and suddenly grinned that made me raise my brow at my best friend, "What?" I asked curiously.

"Remember the condition?" He said and shot me a peculiar grin.

I did some flashback when we were kids and I finally remembered it. "Oh…" I said and looked at my best friend with wide nervous eyes of mine.

"Oh… you are so!" I said frantically and I just like to pinch both of cheeks, hard. My best friend puts his hands on his hips and looked at me evilly with his rare green eyes.

"But you know what…." I said in a low voice. Glitch's evil smiled faded and became nervous and panicked.

"I want to watch this movie so…. deal!" I said and went straight to the counter and bought two tickets of the horror movie.

My best friend scratched his head and wiped his face. He felt really nervous but not because of the movie, it's about the condition.

"Let's hurry the movie is about to start!" I shouted excitedly after Glitch bought popcorns.

My best friend walked behind me in a slower pace and I suddenly pulled him and picked my favourite spot in the cinema. We're watching a horror movie but I was laughing sometimes because of my cute, frightened best friend sitting beside me.

When the movie ended, my phone rang and my mother asked me to buy something while I was at the mall. I glanced at my dreadfully scared Asian best friend who was walking with me.

"Hey…" I said cordially but he didn't answer, "Hey!" I exclaimed and suddenly he blinked his almond shaped green eyes and glanced at me.

"Wha-what?" he said gently and I showed my mother's message and he gave me a nod. While going to the supermarket, I noticed that Glitch hasn't said anything since we both left the cinema.

"You alright?" I asked thoughtfully and he just glared while putting his hands in his pocket.

"What do you think?" he said coldly without gazing at me. I sighed deeply and moved closer to him, "You're going to sleep in my place anyways…." I said with a peculiar tone and grin.

His almond eyes nervously widened remembering the deal. Even his fright suddenly disappeared and felt more scared for later. I laughed evilly and went to the supermarket and we went back home after.

I waited for my best friend while he's getting his things. He's mom knew why even though I didn't tell her. She noticed his son's face when he entered the house and there's no doubt about her guess.

Lying on his bed, I watched him as he packed clothes good for one night and also other things he'll need. After a few minutes, we went back downstairs and said my farewell to his mom.

Entering my room, he put his bag down, grabbed some clothes and changed in my bathroom. I sat on my small sofa reading a book. When my best friend came out, he stood in front of me with his aems crossed.

"I'll be sleeping here." He said with bit anger in his tone.

I shook my head and pointed at my bed but he didn't look. Glaring, I stood up and pulled another bed underneath, "It's a double bed dummy." I said and he scratched his head.

The Asian boy grabbed his phone and earphone before lying on the bed. He put it on and started playing his songs.

I removed it and he turned to look at me, "What? I'm not still sleeping." He said angrily and snatched the earphone from I hand.

"You can't sleep…" I muttered and surprisingly he heard it. I heard my mom calling is for dinner and went downstairs together.

"So… Glitch where will you study this school year?" My mom asked and I listened attentively but didn't look at my best friend.

"We really haven't decided it yet…" he said and eat a bit of his meal. Pat nodded and looked at me weirdly but I just ignored it.

After dinner, Glitch went upstairs and straight to the bathroom to brush his teeth and to wash his face. I followed after a few minutes and saw the Asian boy wiping his face.

When my best friend lay down on his bed, he put his earphones on and turned to his side as he closed his green eyes.

I turned the light off and turned my night light on before going to bed. Like Glitch, I can't sleep without listening to my music first. I opened my eyes and noticed that it' already midnight. I turned to my best friend and saw he's still listening to his music.

My eyes became soft and reached out to my best friend's shoulder then he suddenly gazed at me with his shocked eyes.

"Wha- what's that!" Glitch yelled. He saw me giving him a worried face and he just smiled back.

I turned to my side to face the Asian boy and touched my best friend's hand. "Here…" I said softly and he clutched it.

"I… I can't sleep…" he said sheepishly and I moved closer to him. My voice suddenly became soft like silk as I whispered to him, "Close you eyes…."

He breathed deeply and obeyed. I leaned closer and grasped his hand tighter. I turned off his music and kissed his soft lips.

Closing my eyes slowly, I parted a little and kissed him again only deeper. He kissed back gently and put his hands around my neck and pushed deeper. Suddenly, he stopped and I noticed that he's already asleep. I backed away while fondling his hand and my drowsiness took in after a few minutes.

My mom entered the room and saw me and Glitch already asleep. She walked closer and saw that Glitch's holding my hand and she hurriedly ran to her room to grab her camera and took a picture of us. My crazy mom beamed widely and giggled quietly after.


	13. Chapter 13: More Than Just A Dream

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 13: More Than Just A Dream

The sun has risen again and the bright golden sunlight hit my lovely face. I rubbed my eyes with one hand and realized that my best friend was still holding the other one. I sat up slowly and clutched the Asian boy's soft hands. Suddenly, I blushed but don't know the reason why then a memory sparked into my mind remembering what happened last night.

"It's just a dream… so why am I feeling so… different?" I thought as I look at my sleeping best friend.

Suddenly, his eyes opened and I saw his rare green eye color glimpsing at me softly. He looked at my hand while he's holding it and abruptly released. His lightly pale face became crimson red as he stared at my eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked thoughtfully breaking the silence. He gave a sweet grin and nodded bashfully. He sat up, still gazing at me and noticed something's different. I looked down as he gazed away.

Without saying a word, I went to my closet and grabbed clothes before taking a shower. Glitch, still in bed, was remembering something.

"I can't tell…" he muttered to himself. The Asian boy looked at his mp4 watch and realized it's powered off just like in his dream, when I kissed him.

He shook his head and banged it with the palm of his hand and kept telling himself that it's just a dream. After a half an hour, I came out of the bathroom while wiping my soaked hair. I saw Glitch staring at me and looked away when I glanced back at him that made me wonder.

He grabbed his bag and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower too. I brushed my hair in front of the mirror and the dream last night kept coming back to my head.

Glitch came out of the restroom and stood behind me. I reached the comb to him and grinned after he took it.

"Let- let's go downstairs… " I said bashfully and put my head down, "for breakfast." I added.

The Asian boy nodded and both of us went to the dining room. I noticed that my mom was already at work and also prepared food for me and my best friend. I quietly arranged the plates and utensils on the table while Glitch was helping me to prepare the food.

After breakfast,we went in the living room and sat on different couches, still not talking to each other. Glitch wanted to talk to me but something was preventing him. It's the dream from last night and he's wondering if I had the same dream.

Suddenly, the Asian boy's phone rang and I glanced at him while reading the message. The young protefe looked at me and was about to tell me something but nothing came out from those thin lips of his.

"Uh… uhmmm, Mo-" he cleared his throat and continued, "wants- wants to see us…" he said bashfully and I nodded. I was about to go upstairs when Glitch called out, "(Y/n)!" he yelled softly, "I'll go back home and… change."

"Ok…" I said simply and continued to walk to my room to suit up. After dressing up, I made my bed and that dream popped in my head again making my face deep red.

"What's with that dream!" I shouted and touched my head with both of my hands and sat down on a chair near me.

My phone rang and I know it was Glitch who was calling me. Grabbing my phone and body bag, I looked at the window and saw my best friend waiting for me while riding on his motorbike. I hurriedly ran downstairs and took the house keys before locking the door.

I crossed the street and quickly straddled on my best friend's bike. I put on my helmet and hugged the Asian boy's waist. Glitch suddenly felt frigid when I wrapped my arms around him but ignored and started the engines.

Arriving at the meeting place, I saw his mentor with the other members and walked to him after both of us step out of the bike.

"Sup?" Glitch said and put his arm around my shoulders when he noticed I got nervous around the other crew members.

"We have a mission." Mo said sounded stupid for the young protégé.

"Cut that off!" Glitch yelled and the mentor glared at the Asian boy.

"Have you ever heard about the masked dancer?" Mo snapped and Glitch raised his brow and he obviously doesn't know. He looked at me and I glared at my best friend.

"She's a youtube sensation dummy!" I yelled. The Asian boy scratched his head and gazed at me and his mentor.

"I have no idea what y'all talkin 'bout." Glitch said. "Whatever…" I said angrily and my best friend asked himself why I became furious all of the sudden.

"They said that she's a girl… well she dance like a dude. That's why crews are-" suddenly a couple of girls shouted and pointied at Glitch.

"OMG! It's Glicth!" they yelled. I looked around and saw the girls started to chase after my best friend.

"Oh shoot! Damn! I hate it when this happens!" Glitch shouted and he grabbed my hand and started running away from the crazy fan girls.

"Glitch! I'm my number 1 fan! Glitch I love you!" some of the girls screamed.

I was laughing at my best friend and he turned and glimpsed at me angrily. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" he scolded and I chuckled while nodding.

I looked behind and I looked up ahead. "We're trapped!" Glitch said and he put me behind him.

"Almost trapped." I said with a weird grin. He looked at me as I was pointing out the escalator. Both of I ran and took a slide using the escalator handles.

"This is fun!" I shouted while yelling. My best friend uttered a small laugh and jumped at the end of the line. We looked up and saw the girls running down the escalator still chasing the dance genius.

"What's wrong with y'all?!" Glitch shouted as I laughed at him. The girls still continued shouting his name as I look around searching for a way out.

Suddenly I saw Mo signing me to run to him. I grabbed Glitch's hand and ran like a wind.

"Whoa!" He said while I'm dragging him. Mo opened a door and abruptly closed and locked it.

"Glitch! Glitch! Oh my Glitch!" I said copying the girls' voice. "I'm your number one fan! Oh Glitch!"

His mentor laughed out loud and the door suddenly banged. "That won't hold them for long." Mo said and suggested to get out and fast.

While walking I was running in slow motion chasing my best friend. He swerved and looked at me as he glared. He grabbed my hand and dragged me closer and walked with his mentor and the other crew members.

Arriving at Mo's place, the African-American dancer turned his laptop on and searched for the masked dancer he's talking about. It took him about fifteen minutes to get it ready and when he did, all of the boys, including my best friend ran to their leader.

I didn't join them and I just sat on the sofa while looking at the boys. My best friend turned and glimpsed at me.

"What?" I asked curiously when I saw him giving me a weird smile.

"Yah jealous?" he asked with a playful grin. I glared at him as I crossed my arms and legs. "Don't worry, yo still my girl." he added.

I glanced at him and didn't notice that I was blushing. My best friend looked at the laptop of his mentor and waited him to play it.

The video finally started and saw a girl wearing a black sweat pants, black with violet striped hanging jacket with a plain t-shirt underneath while wearing a violet neon mask. Glitch leaned closer and stared at the girl as she started dancing.

"We need to make her join the crew. The other crews are digging for this chick." Mo said. I covered my mouth to hide my grin and try not to laugh while I was watching the boys.

All of the members nodded as they watched her dance. "Man, she dance like a dude but still look like gal. I just can't explain it." One of the boys said.

Glitch pushed some of his crew's head aside to have a better look. "What do you think Glitch?" Mo asked his young protégé and noticed that he's interested with the girl.

"She's good…" he said simply and looked more attentively at the computer. I glared and murmured to myself. "Good?" I muttered madly and continued to murmur.

When the video ended, the boys pushed their leader and played to watch again.

"Do you know where or even who she is?" One of the members asked and Mo, while lying on the floor, shook his head.

My best friend stood straight and sat beside me while staring at my shocked bashful face. I raised my brow to Glitch and gave him a 'what' gesture then he stood up and went back to the computer.

"Oh… no… did I forget something or what?" I thought. I glanced at my best friend while he's walking to the crew.

"Y'all stand aside!" he yelled furiously and all of them got frightened of the wisp Asian boy. He sat on the chair and played the video again.

"What?" His mentor asked curiously but the dance genius didn't answer back.

"I take it back…" he said and his mentor got puzzled about what he said. "What?" Mo asked inquisitively. "She's not good… she's fantastic." He added. The Asian boy suddenly grinned and stood up, then the other members swarmed and fight over the computer.

"If that thing broke you're all dead!" Mo yelled as he pushed his fellow dancers away. Glitch sat beside me and put his arm on my shoulders and stared at my eyes.

"I saw the video…" Glitch said. He breathed deeply before continuing and I can feel my body shaking. Sweats were running down on my forehead and my hands became frigid so I looked away from my best friend.

"And?" I said nervously without gazing at the Asian boy.

"And… she's a great dancer but…." I looked at him angrily and he looked back with an evil grin, "she's tripping… we'll a little…"

"No I'm not!" I shouted and covered my mouth after. Glitch clapped his hands and clutched them excitedly.

"YES!" He shouted cheerfully. "I knew it! I knew it!" He added. I tried to cover his mouth but he kept moving, fortunately the other boys were too busy watching the video to recognize the noisy Asian boy.

"No, no, no I-didn't- I'm n- no- GLITCH!" I said and he suddenly stopped but still grinning at I. "I'm not her alright what makes you think that-"

"Girl, you can't fool me!" Glitch yelled with a grin. "Come on, join us! Join my crew please, please, pleaseeeeee!" he added.

I stood up and walking away from the Asian boy backwards but he knelt and walked using his knees and begged me to join his crew.

"Oh come on! I'm beggin here!" He yelled madly. "Pleaseee, please, pleaseee!" he keeps nagging me until I say yes but I didn't.

"Glitch your crew is a b-boy crew and duh, I'm a girl!" I shouted back and trying to make my best friend stand up.

"Well, if I don't want to say yes to me…. I'LL TELL MO!" Glitch shouted but before he can make a run for it, I grabbed his hands and pulled him away from the African-American dancer.

"Glitch! You-can't-tell-Mo!" I said while pulling my best friend but he's too strong for me to handle. He was about to shout when I covered his noisy, loud, irritating mouth.

"Shhhh!" I said but he kept taking my hands off.

"I don't care if you're a girl and my crew is a b-boy type of crew I want I to join! Mo-" Glitch was about to call his mentor again when I blocked his mouth.

"Will yah stop covering my mouth?" He said furiously but I didn't listen. "No! I won't stop!" I said stubbornly.

Suddenly, the young protégé's mentor stood in front the both of us with his arms crossed. Me and Glitch froze and stared at the black dancer.

"What's going on here?" He asked curiously and we looked at each other. I shook my head while Glitch nodded.

"Is there something you wanna tell me?" Mo asked and gazed at his Ing protégé, "Glitch?"


	14. Chapter 14: The Masked Dancer

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 14: Beggin

"Actually… I have something to-" I covered again his mouth and walked away from his mentor while dragging my best friend.

"Seriously stop covering my mouth!" Glitch said while wiping his lips and looked at me furiously." What's the matter with you?" he added while licking his lips.

"What do you mean what's the matter with me? What's the matter with you!" I yelled at the young Asian boy.

"Well If you'll just agree to join my crew then I'll-"

"No! Absolutely no!" I yelled cutting my best friend off. Glitch put his hands in his pocket and gave me a peculiar creepy smile. "Oh? Playing tough are yah?" he said with a grin.

Glitch suddenly ran to his mentor and I chased my best friend and grabbed his shirt before he can reach his mentor and dragged him back away. He reached his both hands to Mo but his mentor just laughed at his young protégé while he was being pulled by a girl.

"Nice one Glitch!" Mo yelled and gave the young Asian boy a thumbs up. Glitch clutched his fist and Mo gulped and knew that his young protégé will get him for what he did later.

"I told you I'm not going to-"

"Yes you will!" Glitch still insisted. "And I'm gonna make you!" he added. "Pleasee…" he said with his puppy dog eyes, trying to kill me with his cuteness.

"Oh…. god!" I yelled and covered my face. "I'm not…. I'm not buying that!" I shouted but I're feeling that your're about to give in.

"Oh damn! ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!" I said and groaned.

Glitch was punching the air with excitement and clapped his hands. "YES!" He yelled. Mo suddenly raised his brow and walked closer to us.

"What's going on-" Mo was cut off when his Ing protégé hugged him tightly.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" He said while making a rampage around the place.

"What the hell got into you man?" Mo said angrily and chased his young protégé.

Glitch stopped and ran to me and spun me around. "Put me down!" I yelled angrily and he did with a grin and the Asian boy looked at his mentor with a wide, bright smile on his face.

"What?" Mo asked inquisitively and looked at me.

"The masked dancer just joined our crew." He said while jumping. "Wha-what do I mean?" Mo asked feeling puzzled about what his young protégé just said.

"Don't you see Mo?" Glitch asked and groaned. He touched his mentor's faced and turned it to me.

"That's the masked dancer!' he added.

All of them dropped their jaws when Glitch pointed at me. "That's right! My best friend is the masked dancer!" He yelled cheerfully and hugged me tightly.

"He-Hey! Stop with the hugging!" I yelled and he backed away and glanced at me with a grin.

"Whoops…. Just excited." Glitch replied and pinched my nose. "So Mo! Whatcha gonna do with our newest member?" He asked, but his mentor was too shocked to answer back.

The Asian boy snapped his fingers in front of Mo's face and he suddenly blinked a couple of times before looking at the Asian boy.

"Dude! Get a grip!" he yelled."

"Oh… right…. " He cleared his throat and stared at me. "So… You're the… masked dancer that… the other crews are… fighting over…" he said and still surprised about the news.

Glitch put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my head. "Well, that's new." I said with a grin.

"What do you mean new? I've been doing that since we're kids." He said and brushed his fingers through my hair.

"Can you give us some example?" Glitch added. "Woah, woah. I think joining your crew is-"

"Oh no. Come on… just one. Pleasee…" Glitch said and was about to do his puppy dog eyes when I covered his face.

"Alright…" I said, "Just… don't… do that again."

The Asian boy laughed and pinched my cheeks. All of us abruptly went to the dance studio, also in Mo's place, and I stood in the middle while the others were watching.

"What song (Y/n)?" Glitch asked while sitting on the floor beside the boom box.

"Uhmmm…" I stammered, "You choose. Besides, you know me." I said and blinked at my best friend.

Glitch played DJ Got as Fall In Love by Usher and all the boys shhhed at each other when the song started. "Awright… here we go…" Glitch whispered with a grin.

I copied the steps from the DC 2 video game and the boys were watching me attentively including the leader of the crew. Mo was pretty impressed when I danced like his little protégé especially the part when it comes to the chorus.

'_So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of my life, life Gon' get I right__' Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again'_

"Woah!" the boys said when dropped on the floor and jumped back up.

'_Usher, don't lieHear no evil, or speak no evil, or see no evil__Get it, baby, hope I catch it like T.O., that's how we roll My life is a movie, and I just Tivo.'_

It's Pitbull solo and mine as well. I danced with my own steps that sent the crew members' jaw down to the floor and their eyes widened. My best friend nodded his head with the beat while watching at me.

I did a solo dance for the first chorus and back to the DC steps for the second chorus. I did a DJ pose and finished the song. I looked at my best friend who stood up and walked up to me with a grin.

"Shoot! I gotta run and get some water. Cause you're on FIRE!" He yelled and did a hi five with me.

"Girl, you're definitely with the crew. That's pretty sick!" Mo said.

Suddenly, Glitch's phone rang and he answered it without looking. "Hello?" he asked and it's his mom calling him. "Yes mom (Y/n) is with me- no- maybe a few minutes- ok- sure- we'll be home before dark- thanks- bye mom." He cut the call and glimpsed at me.

"Seven…" Glitch said and I abruptly looked at my wrist watch.

"Still have an hour." I said with a grin. My best friend put his arm around me and glanced at Mo who also was talking to someone.

"Better get ready, we have a new member –Oh I'm sure you'll be surprised- sure see yah." The leader put his phone back in his pocket and swerved to the crew and me.

"Riptide challenged us. We need to be at their place this Saturday." Mo said with a weird grin.

"Same time and place, Glitch… I'll leave (Y/n) to you."

"Yah kiddin? Of course," Glitch said and looked at I, "She's my girl, ain't that right?" he asked with a blink.

"Whatever…" I said with a grin and glared.

"Awright! Cool, so be back here tomorrow and we have to rehearse for our performance." The black dancer said.

My eyes widened and looked at my best friend and whispered, "Rehearse just for two days?" I asked curiously.

"Yup!" Glitch said simply and blinked . "It will be easy!"


	15. Chapter 15: Hi-Def's Only Girl

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 15: Hi-def's Only Girl

Me and the other members of the crew were rehearsing for about two hours now. Mo gave all of us a thirty minutes break while he's talking to someone over the phone. One of the members of the crew walked to me and gave me a glass of water sweetly.

"Here I go, (Y/n)." the guy said shyly, "You're a pretty good dancer." He added.

I grinned at the guy and saw Glitch looking at him furiously while the leader's talking to him after the call but obviously he's not listening.

"Thanks." I said with a polite grin. The guy joined the other members who were also glimpsing at me. Glitch slid towards me and rested his back on the wall. I rested my head on his lap with my legs crossed while the Asian boy brushed his fingers through my hair.

"I'm beat!" I yelled and gazed at my best friend with my tired eyes. He reached his bag and took out a towel.

While Glitch was wiping my face, the fashion designer entered the room and I abruptly stood up and ran to her. "Layla!" I shouted cheerfully and hugged her firmly.

"Woah! Hi there (Y/n)." she said with a grin. "How's the rehearsal?" she asked thoughtfully.

"It's rather tiring but I'm loving it!" I replied. Suddenly, Mo called out a meeting and all of us obeyed. Glitch, of course, stood beside with his arm around my shoulders.

"Y'all listen," Mo said serenely and looked each of us before continuing, "We already know the steps right? All we need to do right now is practice." We all nodded as he explained further, "and one more thing, (Y/n)," I looked at the African-American dancer with my curious face.

"You have to practice a solo dance." Mo said. My lips twisted into a rare smile and my best friend's almond shaped eyes became round and stunned. He was about to oppose but I put my index finger on his lips.

"Same with Glitch… Mo continued. "Let me guess…" The young protégé said with a bit relish tone in his voice, "showdown?"

The leader grinned wide and nodded. I looked at each other with a peculiar smile on my face.

"Love the idea…" I murmured. The Asian boy crossed his arms and took a few steps towards me. "I think you know what you should do?" he said.

"Dance on the stage and blow your head off…" I said coldly and the boys shouted with excitement upon hearing what I just said to my talented best friend.

Glitch laughed and pinched my nose and moved his face closer, "Nope… not exactly…" he whispered, "Make me look good on the stage." Glitch said with a peculiar tone.

The break is up and me and the crew rehearsed again. My crew was rehearsing two songs for the tournament between hi-def and riptide. After a few hours, some of the dancers went home. Only me, Glitch, Mo and Layla were left at the dance studio.

The Asian boy has been teaching me the steps where I find confusing. Whenever I failed or forgot the steps, I would play around and dance jokingly about it. Glitch laughed at me but after a few hours I perfected it and jumped with excitement when it ended.

"You bodied that beat! Flat line and life support CLEAR!" Glitch shouted.

"That's right!" I shouted and spun around. My best friend lay beside me while taking a rest. Catching my breath, Layla gaveus both a glass of water and we emptied it in seconds.

"I love water…." I whispered and wiped my lips. My best friend brushed my hair and stood up to get towels in his bag.

"Wipe my back will yah…" Glitch said as he reached his towel to me. After wiping my neck and face, I scrubbed my best friends back.

"Thanks." He said simply. I lie on his lap and rested for a few minutes. Suddenly, Glitch's phone rang and I remembered that my phone was dead.

"My phone's down. I forgot…." I said. My best friend glared with a grin and answered the call.

"Your mom." He said as he reached his phone to me. "Hey mom!" I said joyfully, "Will be home in a few minutes- Ok mom, bye- love you too."

I cut the call and gave it back to my best friend. "Imma go and change." I said as I stood up and stretched.

"Sure thing." Glitch said simply and closed his eyes as he laid his back on the cold, smooth wooden floor.

When I left the place, the young protégé's mentor walked to the Asian boy and talked to him.

"How long have two been dating?" Mo asked with a weird grin.

Glitch's eyes widened and he suddenly sat up and glanced at his smiling mentor with his furious, blushing face.

"We are not dating!" He shouted and pushed his mentor away from him. "We're just friends Mo, friends! Got it?" he added.

"Ok, ok!" The black dancer said while raising his palms up on his chest. "I'm just asking. You both seem sweet and-"

"One more word and I'll tackle you…" The Asian boy said angrily and his mentor abruptly walked away from his furious Ing protégé.

Layla covered his mouth and stopped herself from laughing. She looked at the dance genius as he lay back on the floor still has this mad look on his face.

"Dating? Huh!" Glitch murmured to himself. Suddenly, I came in and saw my best friend lying on the floor while talking to himself.

I knelt above his head and leaned on the Asian boy. He looked shocked and his face turned into crimson red. I smirked at him and moved my face closer.

"Why are you talking to myself?" I asked worriedly. Glitch was too groggy to answer back and didn't notice that I asked him a question. He stared at my bright, shining eyes and suddenly I snapped my fingers in front of face.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

Glitch blinked a couple of times and shook his head. He sat up and turned to look at me. "Huh?" he said feeling confused.

"Why are you talkin to yourself?" I repeated.

My best friend scratched his head and glanced back, "I am?" he said sounding puzzled and unsure. I giggled and pulled my best friend up. He wiped his pants and straightened his shirt.

We said goodbye to our mentor and also to the fashion designer. Glitch rode on the motorbike first and I joined him after. Putting my helmet on, my best friend started the engine and I hugged his stomach which made him became frigid all of the sudden.

"Ho-hold on tight…" he said stuttered. As my best friend's driving me home, I leaned my forehead on his back to block the cold air hitting my face. Glitch became nervous and after a few minutes, we arrived at our neighbourhood.

While standing in front of my house, my best friend can't look at me straight. He kept looking down with his hands in his pocket. I got concerned about him and I touched his chin and lifted his face to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked heartily. The Asian boy's cheek became crimson red while staring at my lovely face.

"No- nothing…" he said stammered. He walked down the stairs and was about to leave when I called out to him.

"Glitch!" I yelled and he turned. Without a warning, I hugged my best friend and the Asian boy's rare green eyes widened.

"See you tomorrow." I whispered.

My best friend grinned and hugged me back tightly. When I jerked back, I punched his chest lightly and watched him enter his house.

I ran to the living room happily and saw my mom cooking in the kitchen. "Hey mom, I'm home!" I shouted excitedly.

"Did you enjoy?" My mom asked from the kitchen. I walked to her and looked what she's cooking and complimented it which made my mother to wonder.

"Thanks… dear." She said sounding unsure.

"I want to tell you something mom." I said and became serious. My mother looked at me and waited for me to continue.

"I joined Glitch's crew!" I said cheerfully. My mom's lips twisted into a bright smile and gave me a warm hug.

"Really dear? I'm so proud of you!" She said.

"So we're going in a tournament and I was hoping you can come and watch me-" I stopped when I saw my mother's face frowned. "Wha- what's wrong mom? Are you not-"

"I'm proud dear, very proud…" My mother said with her soft like silk voice and kissed my forehead. "But I can't because of my work." She added.

I looked down and glanced back at my mom and smiled at her. "Oh, that's- that's alright… The journey is quite long so… yeah…" I said gloomily and ran to my room.

My mother gazed at me while running up the stairs. Her face became woeful and felt bad about herself. She sighed deeply and went back to the kitchen and continued cooking.

Sobbing in my room, I heard my phone rang and saw my best friend's name. I quickly wiped my tears and cleared my throat before answering the call.

"He-Hey…" I said.

"Hey! So… how are yah doing?" he asked happily and it took me a few seconds to reply to him.

"Just fine… I feel great!" I said feigning my cheerful tone.

Glitch has to demure about my voice and tone lately. He looked through his window and can see my room. He noticed that I was wiping my face and eyes repetitively.

"Are you ok?" he asked thoughtfully.

"What? Of course!" I said cheerfully "What makes I think that I'm not ok?" I said reasoning to my best friend. "Oh, Glitch, I gotta go. Dinner's ready. Talk to you later." I said and cut the phone without waiting his answer.

Glitch looked at his phone and noticed that the call was already cut off. He looked back through his window and saw me leaving my room. He breathed deeply and lay down on his bed with his hands at the back of his head while staring vacantly at the ceiling.

"What happened?" he thought to himself and tried to dial my number again but I'm not answering.


	16. Chapter 16: A Shoulder To Lean On

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 16: A Shoulder To Lean On

Glitch was in his room listening to his music when her mother went in with this shocked and worried look all over her face. He suddenly sat up and took out his earphones and glanced at her mother.

"What happened?" He asked thoughtfully. Her mother gulped and looked at his son with her wide eyes.

'It's- it's (Y/n)," she said worriedly. "She's missing." She added.

Glitch abruptly stood up and put his jeans and hoodie on. While running down the stairs, he saw my mom resting her face in the palm of her hands. She looked at my best friend with her wet trembling eyes.

The Asian boy walked to her and sat on the chair in front of her and talked. "What happened?" he asked again.

"She's gone… I went to her room to comfort her but when I did she's not there." She exclaimed while sobbing, "I looked around the house but there's no sign of her." She added.

Glitch contacted my phone but no one's answering. "She must've left it…" he muttered. Glitch looked at my mom and promised her to find me.

The Asian boy abruptly took an umbrella and put his hoodie on before he left the house. He looked around noticing that's it's not safe for me to walk around this late. He opened the umbrella and started to run around the neighborhood.

"Where are you?" Glitch said softly while looking at his both sides, while running. After fifteen minutes, Glitch stopped and trued to remember something and thinking where would go at times like this.

"Where would she go… Of course…." He said to himself and ran again.

I was sitting on a bench surrounded by trees. My hair and clothes were soaking wet but I didn't care. I was hugging my legs while propping my chin on my knees. I closed my eyes and cried silently while tears started to roll down on my cheeks.

Trembling because of the cold, I hugged my legs tighter and suddenly I noticed that the rain stopped but I can still hear raindrops around me. Opening my eyes, I saw my best friend standing beside me while gazing at me furiously.

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly. Glitch didn't answer back and started to drag me back home. I fought my best friend's grip and started to run away. The Asian boy put the umbrella down and grabbed my hands.

Glitch got my shoulders and turned me around to face him. He pushed Imeagainst the tree trunk while locking my hands together and grasped it. I tried to get free but I can feel Glitch's angry tight grasp on my wet cold hands.

"Let me go!" I shouted. My best friend was still not talking and he clutched my hands tighter.

"You're hurting me…" I said with a low voice. "Glitch… your're hurting me…" I repeated but he's still not stopping until I screamed in pain.

Glitch released his hold and hugged me tightly while brushing my hair and he kissed my head after.

You made me worried sick…" he said heartily. I closed my eyes and felt his warm embrace. I can feel his chest on mys and his soft fingers through my hair. He stared at me and kissed my forehead gently.

"Let's go… I'll take you home…" he said softly. I can see his bright rare green eyes in the dark and his wet black hair on his face. I brushed his hair and touched his cheeks as I nodded.

Glitch picked up the umbrella and protected me from the strong, frigid rain pouring down. After a few minutes, we arrived at Glitch's house and saw my mother stood up and hugged me tightly and didn't care if I was soaking wet.

"Oh sweetie…" she said cordially and kissed my cheek. "I'm so sorry dear…" she said with her soft voice.

"No, mom… I'm sorry to make you worry too much…" I said while looking on the floor. My mother hugged me again and Glitch closed the door behind him.

Glitch's mom put towels around me and my best friend. After taking a shower in the Asian boy's house, my mom went home to get some clothes. My best friend also took a warm shower in the other bathroom and went to his room after.

He saw me brushing my hair and walked to me. Glitch took the comb from my hand and brushed my we hair himself. I gave him a grin and he did the same.

"What happened?" he asked inquisitively. I took the comb from him and brushed his black hair after. I didn't answer his question and the Asian boy gave a smirked and grabbed my arm.

"(Y/n)…" he whispered, "What happened?" he repeated. He shook his head when I didn't reply and went to his closet and started to pack some of his clothes and things.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously while watching him pack. Without answering, he zipped his yellow bag and dragged me downstairs.

"Mom I'm gonna sleep at (Y/n)'s place!" He yelled excitedly. Her mom nodded and my eyes widened upon hearing what my best friend.

"Wha-?" Glitch pulled me to my house while my mother was walking in front us. Arriving at my place, my best friend was still holding my hand and thanked my mom before going to my room.

He pushed me inside and closed the door behind him. He took out the bed under mine and put his stuff down on the couch and went straight to the window and did something to it without me realizing.

Plugging his earphones on, he threw himself in bed and put his hands at the back of his head while starring at me with a weird grin. I walked to him and took out his earphone and glimpsed at his green shining eyes.

"What are you planning?" I asked furiously but he's still not answering. He tried to plug his earphone back, but I snatched it from him.

"Answer me Glitch…" I said with a low but threatening voice. He stuck his tongue out and gave me a mischievous grin. The Asian boy closed his eyes and ignored my mad stare.

"That's it!" I said irritatedly and grabbed his backpack. My best friend opened his one eye and followed a glance as I tried to open the windows.

"What the? This is not stuck before…." I muttered. How much I try the window just won't open. I turned to the Asian boy when I heard him uttered a low laugh. I glanced at him and noticed that he abruptly closed his eyes.

"Ok, what did you do?" I asked impatiently but I'm like talking to a wind that's always ignoring my questions. Groaning, I lay on my bed with my arms crossed and turned my back to my best friend.

Glitch mounted up to my bed and stared at me with a peculiar grin. Staring at my hard headed Asian friend with my shocked eyes, I push him away and he started to laugh.

"Can you just leave?" I said madly but the dance genius shook his head.

"Nope… not a chance." He finally said. "I can't give you another chance to run away again." He added.

"So… what happened?" he asked again. My mad face became soft and sweet as I sat beside the Asian boy.

"You know that mom…. Doesn't go to any of my tournaments or quiz bee in school right?" I said softly and my best friend nodded and waited for me to continue.

"Well, I told her lately about our tournament and was hoping her to come… but…"

"She can't, can she?" Glitch said cutting me off. I nodded slowly and my best friend brushed my hair to give me comfort.

"What about your mom?" I said breaking the silence and to change the subject.

"She has to pass this one, we are going pretty far from here and she doesn't like long travels." Glitch said simply while touching my sleek hair.

I lay back to my bed and covered my face with my fluffy white pillow. My best friend put his earphones on and watched me sleep. After a few minutes, I turned to him without noticing and Glitch stared and touch my rosy cheeks as I slumber.


	17. Chapter 17: Last Recap

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 17: Final Recap

Glitch was groaning while I was trying to wake him up and as I shook him repetitively. I put My curtains aside and let the sunlight enter My room and hit on my best friend's face. The Asian boy blinked a couple of times and reached one of My pillows to cover.

"Did you have a wakeful night last night?" I asked madly while brushing my wet hair. "Get up now, Glitch." I said heartily but he shook his head stubbornly. "We have to rehearse!" I shouted.

The sleepy head dance genius finally sat up and wiped his face and rubbed his almond shaped green eyes. He glanced at me and his eyes became heavy and was about to lie back in bed when I caught his back and sat him up again.

"Wake up for god sakes!" I yelled at his ears and his eyes widened with surprise.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" he said with a high tone but not angrily. He scratched his head and walked to the couch to get his bag.

"Where's my bag?" he asked gloomily while yawning. I remembered that I put it on the floor near my window. I picked it up and gave to the Asian boy but I saw him lying down on the couch again.

I pulled him up and he stood by himself and went to the bathroom "Don't you ever think about sleeping in there!" I shouted furiously after he closed and locked the door.

After a few minutes, I saw my best friend came out of the bathroom wearing his street style clothes while I was listening to his music in his mp4 watch. He brushed his wet hair and sat on the bed beside me after.

"What are you listening to?" Glitch asked inquisitively while looking at his gadget. "The song for the tournament…" I said simply.

When the song finished, I abruptly sat up and wore my rubber shoe. Both of us went downstairs and saw that breakfast was ready but my mom was not there. My best friend saw a note on the fridge and gave it to me after he read it.

"No, need…." I said gloomily and feigned a smile.

Glitch gave out a smirk and stuck the note again on the fridge. While eating breakfast, the Asian boy's phone rang and saw his mentor calling.

He gulped and drank a glass of water before he answered the call, "Hey Mo! Mornin' bro!" he said cheerfully. I can hear the black dancer's voice over the phone even if I'm not sitting in front of my best friend.

"Sure thang… we'll be there in a few minutes- cool- awright, see yah." Glitch said and cut the line. He put his phone back in his pocket and abruptly finished his meal and brushed his teeth afterwards.

"Hey, gotta ready the motorbike, awright? Be there in a few minutes." Glitch said while walking out the door.

I hurriedly put the dishes in the sink and decided to wash them later. I ran upstairs and brushed my teeth. While grabbing my bag and putting My phone in My pocket, I heard Glitch calling out to me. I quickly ran downstairs and locked the house before riding on my best friend's bike.

I wore my helmet and locked mty arms around the Asian boy's stomach. He checked on me before starting the engine and we went on.

Arriving at my best friend's mentor's place, I saw Mo and the other members waiting outside for us. Glitch hurriedly took his helmet off and dragged me to his crew after.

"Are we late?" Glitch said thoughtfully. His mentor shook his head and brushed his Ing protégé's dark hair.

"Just in time, Glitch." He said simply, "I think we're all set, let's go to the dance studio." He added.

My best friend put his arm around my shoulders, as usual, while walking. After a few minutes, we arrived there and quickly started rehearsing.

The boys were easily distracted by my moves. Even though all of us are dancing the same steps, maybe because there's a huge difference about how I move.

"Awright, one more time!" Mo yelled and beside him was his young protégé. He's staring at me and noticed that I was really beat ,realizing we're rehearsing for four hours straight.

After a few minutes, the African-American dancer finally gave a one hour break. My best friend hurriedly walked to me and supported me while sitting on the floor and while resting my sweaty back on the wall.

"Where's your towel?" Glitch asked while wiping sweat on my face with his handkerchief. I pointed at my bag without speaking and he abruptly grabbed it and wiped my wet warm back.

Catching my breath, I reached out to my bag and drank a bottle of water. My best friend was wiping my neck and put my towel back in my bag after.

After drinking , I glanced at my best friend and saw his wet red face. I handed my palm to him asking for his towel. It's not new for him me wiping his back but he felt nervous at that time.

Glitch handed his towel to me and scrubbed his sweaty back and neck. Mo stared at us and grinned with delight. He glanced at his other members and saw their sad, jealous face.

"There…" I said cordially after wiping his back and reached out his wet towel.

He took it with a bashful grin and put it back in his yellow backpack. After about fifteen minutes, I stood up and walked to Mo. Glitch didn't notice that I left because he's resting his head on the wall while looking up and covered his face with his handkerchief.

"Hey, (Y/n), sup?" Mo said with a polite grin.

"Can- can I practice my solo dance here?" I asked shyly and the black mentor smiled brightly and patted my head.

"Of course girl!" he said cheerfully, "but hide us some surprise for the final event." He added.

"What music is that again?" I asked forgotten what Mo said yesterday.

"Where them girls at by David Guetta" he said. "And Nicki Minaj part is your cue awright?" he added.

I nodded excitedly and grabbed My phone and plugged it to the speaker and started My music. I shook My head and uttered a little laugh remembering that it's Nicki Minaj.

"Oh well…" I muttered.

While looking at the mirror, I can see the other boys silencing each other when I stood in the middle of the dance studio. First I listened to the song and repeated it again after.

_So many boys here, where do I begin? _

_I see this one, I'm 'bout to go in_

_Then he said "I'm here with my friends"_

_He got to thinking, and that's when he said_

Upon hearing the first line the boys raised their hands that made me laugh. I got distracted and rewind the song. Mo silenced the boys when he noticed that I got fazed by them.

"Awright… let's do this…" I whispered.

My lithe body, yet has boyish moves, started to dance and the boys were attentively watching. I did pop-it-lock it and switched to my dance style. I jumped, slide and did a lot of footwork which is My favorite.

Mo nodded his beat with the beat and suddenly he saw his young protégé, watching his best friend without me knowing. He knew the look his dance genius was making while observing me. The black dancer grinned and shook his head and glanced back at me.

I spun and turned My back to the mirrors and saw the Asian boy watching at me seriously. My lips twisted into a rare smile.

"_No, no I don't endorse that, p-p-pause that, a-a-abort that_

_Just the other day me go a London, saw dat, kids down the street_

I pointed at him and got his attention. I started to dance closer to him and he gave a bright grin while watching I in front of him.

He widened his eyes with amazement when I did a tech dance of my own and he was rather interested about that move.

_Paparazzi, all dat, hey, hey, what can I say?_

_Day day da-day day day day_

I played with some of My steps that made the young Asian boy laugh a little but got serious about the second part of the song.

_Coming through the club all the girls in the back of me_

_This ain't football why the fuck they tryin' tackle me?_

I backed away a bit and rotated My head to the right and spread My arms wide. While crossing My arms with a snap, I'm moving my back in a robotic way until I was close to the ground.

Suddenly, I pushed Myself up but pushing the floor and stood straight with an attitude and twisted with a few random steps to face My 'got astonished' best friend and gave him a peculiar grin.

_Really, I pick dude at the bar like really_

_Looking like he wanna good time like, really_

_Said he had a friend for my home girl Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily_

I started to do a few body wave moves that made the Asian's face become deep red then back to my boyish moves in the second and a couple of poses for the third and challenged the dance genius.

He laughed and stood up while straightening his shirt. Glitch waited for the song to end.

"Those moves are crazy!" He yelled joyfully, "Like wearing a clown suit to the grocery store crazy." I gave Glitch a curious look with my brow raised.

"Er…" he stammered, "just forget that…" he said bashfully.

I laughed and hugged my Asian best friend, "You're jokes are weird funny!" I said with a laugh.

Glitch blushed and kissed my head and whispered, "I'll save mine for later…"

My face became crimson red and stared at the young protégé, still, my hands locked behind his neck. I abruptly put my hands down and cleared my throat. The Asian boy scratched his head and can't gaze at me.

After a few hours, the other members went home while Glitch was still teaching me the dance. I already know it I just forget the steps sometimes.

"Hey, easy with the fancy footwork, yo getting a lil tangled." My best friend said. I sat on the floor and wiped My face.

"I know I know…" I said with a low voice. Glitch gave me a glass of water and I emptied it in seconds.

"It's ok!" he said cheerfully, "I also can't focus my head sometimes… wait what?" Glitch said.

I laughed and pushed My best friend. "Yeah yeah! Don't remind me dance genius!" I exclaimed with a grin.

The Asian boy laughed and both of us continued rehearsing. It's nine in the evening when I got all the moves. I danced the song again and again and my best friend was analyzing me.

"Nice! Those moves are lethal!" Glitch said excitedly. I started to jump and Mo and the fashion designer giggled.

"Come on, I'll dance with yah." The Asian boy said and I abruptly nodded. Glitch played the song and we started to dance.

Surprisingly, me and the young protégé's moves are almost approximate. Mo got impressed and when the song ended the black dancer clapped his hands. We both looked at the mentor with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…. Man!" he said.

I giggled and I can see my best friend staring with a sweet smile. I raised my brow and he blinked a couple of times.

"I know you can do it…" he said sheepishly. I shot him a soft look and grinned. He brushed his sweaty black hair and grabbed a towel in his bag. I sat beside him and wiped my face as well. Drinking a water, My best friend's watch vibrated.

"Whoops… time to go." Glitch said and looked at me. "Yup, sure. Imma change first." I said and took my bag with me to the bathroom. My best friend followed a gaze at me and didn't realize that his mentor was standing beside him.

"My young protégé is in love!" Mo shouted. Glitch widened his eyes and glanced at his mentor. He punched Mo's knees hard and the African-American dancer groaned while holding his knee up.

"Shut up Mo!" Glitch shouted furiously.


	18. Chapter 18: Road Trip

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 18: Road trip!

My loud, irritating alarm clock rang and I suddenly sat up. I rubbed my eyes and widened it after remembering today's the day when me and my best friend's crew will go to Riptide's place. I excitedly jumped out of bed and quickly went to the bathroom to take a shower.

While brushing my hair, I noticed my cell phone on my side table and checked it out but there's no message from the Asian boy. I glared and packed clothes good for three days and other things I'll need.

After half an hour, I went downstairs and ate my breakfast. I noticed that my mom left I a note and my new ATM card. I picked it up and stared for it for a while and read the note under it.

"Thanks mom!" I said joyfully. I grabbed and opened my wallet from my bag and saw the picture of me and Glitch together. I grinned wide and put my card in. I hurriedly brushed my teeth and locked the house before going to my best friend's place across the street.

I rang the doorbell and waited for about a few seconds before somebody opened it. I saw my best friend opened the door while yawning. He blinked his almond shaped eyes and rubbed them.

"What time is it?" Glitch said and was about to close his eyes when he heard the time.

"It's already seven thirty!" I yelled and he widened his eyes and pulled me in the house.

"Oh crap!" he exclaimed and ran up to his room to take a shower. "Wait for me here." He said while running.

I sat on the couch in the living room while waiting for my Asian friend. After about fifteen minutes, I saw my best friend running down the stairs while brushing his hair.

I calmed him down and brushed his wet black hair gently. He stared at my eyes while I was combing his hair. After a few seconds, I put the brush down and he started to eat his breakfast and brushed his teeth after.

"Shoot…" he muttered, "It's already eight…" he added. Glitch prepared his motorbike and both of I left after a few minutes. Arriving at Mo's place, I saw the mentor tapping his foot on the ground with his arms crossed waiting for his young protégé.

"My bad!" The dance genius said and did a hi -five with his mentor.

"All set?" Mo asked and stared at me. I politely nodded and saw a van coming driven by the fashion designer.

Layla parked it and went out of the vehicle. "Awright boys! Get inside." She shouted cheerfully and opened the van. She saw me looking at her giving my weird smile.

"Oh right…." Layla said and scratched his head, "and (Y/n) of course." She added.

I laughed and did a secret handshake with the black woman. "Ready?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Are you kidding? I'm more than ready!" I responded with a relish grin.

"Get in will yah?" Glitch said calling me while he's waiting in front of the van.

"Look who's talking!" I yelled furiously and glared at him as I enter the vehicle. Glitch shook his head and brushed his hair before he followed.

I sat beside the window that my best friend saved for me even though he wants that spot. The other members got shocked about what the dance genius did for me. The young protégé would beat up the person who'll sit in his favorite seat but this time it's pretty different.

"I thought you always like sitting beside the-"

"It's my seat and I will decide who will sit there." Glitch said cutting me off.

My face suddenly blushed and after a minute or two, the van started leading to the Riptides. I stared through the window watching the cars passed by and look at what I can see outside. My best friend suddenly put one of his earphones in my ear and the other one in his.

"Whatcha wanna play?" Glitch asked while he's giving me his mp4 watch.

I searched in his playlist and picked both of my favorite songs. He grinned at me and listened to the music. After an hour, the Asian boy fell asleep and leaned on my shoulder.

"Mo…" I whispered and the black dancer, sitting in the passenger seat, turned and looked at me, "Is there any small pillow around here?" I asked.

The mentor tossed me a small fluffy pillow and I put it on my lap. I gently lay my best friend's head on it and brushed his hair after. I stared at him and turned the music off and took out his earphone.

"How long have I been friends?" Mo asked curiously while looking at me while I'm brushing his young protégé's black, shiny hair.

"Since I was seven and he was nine." I said heartily and continued brushing his hair. Mo nodded and glanced at his other crew members who were obviously envious about the Asian boy. Mo uttered a laugh and looked ahead.

"You both have a strong bond there huh?" He said without looking at me.

"I suppose so…" I said cordially and stared at Glitch's pretty sleeping eyes.

Layla stopped to buy some snacks and suddenly I felt Glitch moved. I looked down to him and noticed that his eyes were already open. He glanced at me and gave out his sweet grin.

"Where are we?" Glitch asked sweetly while looking at my eyes.

"I don't really know. We stopped and Layla went to a store to buy some snacks. Glitch widened his eyes and abruptly looked through the window.

"Ice cream!" Glitch shouted joyfully. I giggled and grabbed my wallet, and his too from his yellow backpack, and went to the ice cream store.

There were no other customers in the store just me and my best friend. The Asian boy walked to the counter and looked through the menu and saw a guy who was maybe twenty and up years old with a stout body and brownish skin standing in front of the cashier.

"Welcome to-"

"Do you have a chocolate fudge ice cream?" Glitch asked without finishing the worker's sentence. I laughed and rested my elbow on his shoulder while looking at the menu.

"Sorry sir but we don't have any chocolate flavor today." The guy said deadpanned and didn't look at the dance genius.

"What about chocolate almond?" Glitch asked again but the worker shook his head. "Chocolate Mud Pie?"

"Glitch…" I said and he glanced at me with his curious look, "Do you see van in vanilla?" I asked and the Asian boy nodded.

"Straw in strawberry?" I asked again.

"Of course." My best friend responded feeling unsure about my question.

"How about frick in chocolate?" I continued.

"There's no frickin chocolate!" Glitch yelled.

"I know. That's what he's trying to tell you." I said and the young protégé groaned. "We'll have caramel cookies ice cream and summer berries ice cream." I said to the guy and gave him the cash.

I both waited and noticed that my best friend I not in a good mood. I giggled and stood behind him and hugged him.

His eyes blinked and glimpsed at me. "At least they have my second favorite flavor." I said heartily.

Glitch gulped hard and suddenly the guy called and the two of us went to the counter to get our ice creams.

"Wait…" the guy said and surprisingly his gloomy face become curious about my best friend. "You're from hi-def right?" he asked.

Looking at my best friend who's smiling at the guy, nodded boastfully. "I'm a huge fan!" he said joyfully. Glitch shot me a look with his round eyes and back to the crazy dude.

"O…k… that's great." The young protégé said feeling troubled about the guy.

"I can dance. Here let me show you." The guy said and I abruptly covered my eyes started to dance Gangnam Style. We both ran back to the van and the Asian boy quickly closed the door.

"Step on it!" Both of us yelled and the fashion designer obeyed.

"What's with you two?" Mo asked inquisitively with his brow raised.

"A crazy dude started to dance in front of us. I just- I don't want to talk about it." Glitch said and all of them started to laugh.


	19. Chapter 19: Meet The Riptide Crew

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 19: Meet the Riptide Crew

After two more hours of driving me and the crew finally arrived at the beach. Some of the girls were chasing the van while screaming my best friend's name. Glancing at my Asian best friend, he scratched his head madly and groaned. I laughed and he looked at me with his worried face.

"I'm going to get him for this…" Glitch muttered.

"Who?" I stopped laughing and asked him curiously.

"Bodie…" he whispered.

The van stopped and a few people were blocking the crazy girls entering the beach. While looking around, I saw two people waving at the mentor as he waved back.

"The blonde guy is Bodie and the girl beside him is Emilia. They're the leaders of the Riptide crew." Glitch explained formally while I was looking at them.

"Bodie my man!" Mo said cheerfully and did a secret handshake with the blonde guy.

"Mo! It's nice to see you bro!" Bodie responded and saw his Ing protégé talking to me and glanced at him furiously.

"So lil buddy," The blonde guy said, "How's the crowd?" he asked and uttered a laugh.

"You know I hate-"

"Oh? Look at them." Bodie said while pointing at the crying girls asking for the Asian boy, "They love you!" he added.

Glitch was about to punch the blonde dancer but his mentor kept him away from him. I laughed and my best friend stared at me madly and I suddenly stopped laughing.

"So… who's the girl?" The tan beautiful girl asked when she noticed me.

"Oh…" Mo stammered and gave her and Bodie and weird smile, "She's our newest member." He continued.

Emilia and Bodie got shocked and looked at me while I was calming the Asian boy down. "But she- she's a-"

"She's the YouTube sensation that the other crews, including mine, are swarming about." Mo said cutting Emilia.

Bodie's jaw dropped and pointed at me while looking at my best friend's mentor. Emilia stared at me and analysed me from head to foot.

"She's- she's the- How did you- WHAT?" Bodie said and looked at the African-American Dancer angrily. "I promised myself that-"

"Too late bro and if you're thinking about asking her to join your crew she won't agree." Mo said and crossed his arms with a boastful look all over his face.

"And what makes you think that she won't?" Emilia asked madly and walked closer to the mentor.

"Because she's Glitch's childhood friend and she only trusts him." He said and they all gazed at me while trying to apologize to the young protégé.

Suddenly Mo called me and I became shy all of the sudden. My best friend put his arm around my shoulders and walked to the three of them.

"Sup?" Glitch asked and I looked at the Riptide leaders as they smiled at and greeted me.

"Hey there I'm Emilia." The curly haired, tan girl said as she reached her hand.

"Hi I'm (Y/n)." I said politely and shook hands with her.

"Mo told me that you're the mask dancer. By the way I'm Bodie." The blonde surfer said and did a hi-five with me.

"Oh… ye- yes that's me." I said bashfully and gave them a sweet grin.

Bodie and Emilia ushered me and the crew to my vacation house and it's rather dashing. Bodie owned the beach making his crew rule around the place but they always play fair and square especially with their closest friend, Mo.

"So here it is!" Bodie said while spreading his arms wide. "You and your crew will be staying here for three days and don't worry it has four rooms and two beds each." He explained further. Me and my best friend hurriedly ran and picked a room for the both of us.

"I'll choose." I said and Glitch nodded joyfully and picked the room with the most astonishing view. Every room have a gap from each other and the room that my best friend picked was at the top of the vacation house.

While Mo and Bodie talked, me and Glitch arranged the room and put some of my clothes in our own closets.

"(Y/n)," Glitch said bashfully and I noticed that he's hiding something behind his back. I stared at him and waited for him to continue.

"I- Iya…. I bought something for- for you." Glitch said shyly and reached out a paper bag. I looked at him with surprise and looked in the paper bag.

I took it out and my best friend just brought me a new rubber shoes perfect for dancing and it's the one that I've been looking and saving for.

"Oh… Glitch." I said almost breathlessly. I hugged my best friend tightly and giggled. "Thank you…" I whispered and he hugged me back.

"But…. I don't have-"

The Asian boy put his index finger on my lips and stopped me from talking, "It's ok." He said cordially and grinned.

"Oh and this is from Layla." He added and gave me my hi-def crew outfit. The off shoulder blouse has the same color like the others just has a different pattern. The other one is a simple black loose pants complement to my top.

"I love you guys!" I said joyfully and hugged my best friend again. Glitch blushed madly and can't hug back when he heard the three words that made his heart soar for a second.

I jumped and looked at my crew outfit in front of the mirror. Suddenly, Mo knocked on the door and entered after I answered him.

"Did you see your- Oh, I see." Mo said when he saw that the young protégé already gave my crew outfit. I turned and looked at the mentor and thanked him sweetly.

Mo noticed that his young protégé's was smiling at me and he never saw him grinned like that. The black dancer shook his head and gently closed the door.

"Wanna walk around the beach?" Glitch asked as he sat on his bed.

"Uhmm…" I stammered and looked at the Asian boy, "Can I take a nap for an hour?" I asked bashfully while walking to him.

"Sure, sure." My best friend said while nodding, "Take a rest." He added.

I lay on my bed and closed my tired eyes. The young protégé smiled and sat next to me while brushing my hair. Suddenly, his phone rang and saw his mentor's message. He got troubled about the abrupt message and why text him if he can just knock at the door?

Glitch tucked me in gently and went to his mentor at the beach. He put his hands on his pocket while walking and he finally saw his mentor.

"What's up?" Glitch said as he stood beside the black dancer.

Suddenly Mo reached something to Glitch that made him back away from his mentor. He looked at him with his frightened eyes and shook his head.

"What are you thinking?!" Glitch asked furiously. "I can't- I don't- No!" he said nervously.

"Just keep it bro for safety." Mo said thoughtfully and keeps reaching what he's holding.

"No!" he yelled madly. "I won't do that to her." He said with a low voice.

His bit pale face became deep red when he looked at the thing his mentor holding. Mo shook his head and walked closer to his young protégé.

"Never gonna happen, never." The Asian boy said and looked away from his mentor.

"Anything can happen and I don't want you to regret if that time comes." Mo said thoughtfully and reached it again.

Glitch looked down for a minute or two and took it without looking at his mentor. The dance genius left without saying anything and went back to the room. He saw me still sleeping and grinned while closing the door slowly behind him. He sat beside I and brushed my hair while staring at my sleeping eyes.

The Asian boy wiped his face and suddenly I moved and saw my best friend sitting beside me. I grinned and held his knees. Glitch got shocked and he abruptly took his hands off his face and glanced at me.

"Hey…" I said with my voice like silk. "Ready to walk around?" I added.

Glitch nodded his shy face and I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth before leaving the house. While walking on the beach, Glitch didn't talk much that made me wonder about him.

He put his hands in his pocket and glimpsed at me when he noticed that I was staring at him. "What?" he asked curiously.

"You're not talking." I said thoughtfully and checked his temperature. Glitch felt frigid and nervous when he felt my hands on his neck.

"What happened?" I asked but he didn't answer back.

"No- nothing." He said bashfully.

Suddenly, Glitch's phone rang and answered his mentor's call. Both of us hurriedly went back in the vacation house to meet up with the others and rehearsed for an hour just to refresh my memories about the dance for tonight.

I took a shower after the rehearsal and wore my crew outfit. I saw my best friend entering the room and got amazed about how I look.

"That really looks good on you." he complimented sweetly and I gave him a bashful smile while my face was turning deep red.

"Layla's calling for you." He added.

I nodded and quickly brushed my wet hair. I saw the fashion designer waiting for me downstairs preparing Glitch's highlights.

"Hey girl! Woah! Now that's stylish!" Layla said complimenting her own design. I giggled and blinked at the woman and he grinned at me.

"Now, for yout hair." She added.

My eyes widened and looked at the fashion designer from head to foot. "My- my- my what?" I asked nervously.

"I will give you highlights on your hair like Glitch's." She said with a peculiar grin.

"What?" I said deadpanned.

"Come on, the show's going to start soon!" Layla said while tapping the couch.

The fashion designer put my make up and used a blower to dry my hair faster before putting highlights on my hair. Like my best friend's, only a little part of my hair on my left side has a highlight and after a few minutes my hair do's done.

Layla gave me a mirror for me to see what I look like. "So?" she asked with a grin.

"Perfect…. I guess?" I said and we laughed. Layla also gave me a mask pair to my crew outfit.

"Here…" she said heartily. I grinned and wore the mask on.

"Oh girl!" Layla said and whistled.

Suddenly, I heard someone calling me and as I look up, I saw my best friend, already wearing his crew outfit, gazing at me. Glitch blushed and forgot about what he's going to say.

"Uh…" he whispered and wiped his face. "Where's the comb?" he asked shyly. I grabbed the brush and ran to the Asian boy and brushed his hair.

"There!" I said cheerfully.

"Who are you and what did you do to my best friend?" Glitch said with a laugh and brushed my hair.

"The highlight is not my idea." I said bashfully.

"What? Of course I don't mind." Glitch said sweetly and removed my mask. "Wear your mask later. I want to see your face."


	20. Chapter 20: Dance Showdown

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 20: Dance Showdown

The sun has set and the beach was blazing with music lights and shouts of the crowds. My best friend's crew was at the backstage while Mo was talking to his bro, Bodie. A lot of people looked at me and kept asking I if I really was the masked dancer everyone's talking about.

My best friend didn't remove his arm on my shoulders since I and the crew left the house. He kept away the dudes that's giving me their peculiar smile and stare.

"Awright guys! We're about to start. Be ready." Mo said and my heart suddenly beat fast. My best friend noticed and made me laugh to remove the fear I'm feeling.

"You're going to be fine." Glitch said and brushed my hair. Suddenly I heard the DJ calling the crowd and the Riptide was already on the stage showing their signature style and my crew was the next one.

The Riptide played their music, Baby Got Back and made the crowd jump and shout their throats out and I can hear someone booing them and saying the Asian boy's name.

I laughed and looked at my best friend with his arms crossed and glanced at me angrily. "I don't know you're quite a heartthrob." I said with a grin and he glared at me madly.

I breathed deeply when the Riptide finished and when the lights dimmed. "Leggo." Glitch whispered and kissed my forehead.

All of us went into our positions and waited the DJ to introduce my best friend's crew and me, the newest member.

"Awright peoplez! Hi-def crew has a little surprise for ya'll!" The DJ shouted and the crowd goes wild and I can hear girls screaming and guys shouting. "Ok Hi-def crew! Show them your signature dance style!" The DJ added and started to play the music, around the world by daft punk.

The stage enlightened and the first thing they recognized was me, the girl with the mask. After a few seconds we started to dance and the crowd went wild. I can hear the boys calling me that made my best friend irritated. He glanced at me and saw that I was giving them a polite smile.

He knows that I'm just thanking them with a smile but he doesn't know why he's feeling jealous. I move like my best friend which was pretty impressive and when the song ended and the lights dimmed they were all asking for more.

"That went well!" I said cheerfully and hugged my best friend. He beamed at me and brushed my hair gently.

The Riptides performed another song, DJ Got Us Falling In Love and I watched at them attentively and got nervous all of the sudden when I saw how good Emilia was. My eyes widened when she flipped on the stage before the song ended which made the crowd act crazy.

I glanced at my best friend and whispered. I grinned with relish and nodded. The song has ended and my crew went to my positions and the song OMG by Usher started to play. (Check Out The Steps)

This was the song I've been practicing every day and choreographed by me, Glitch and Mo. The crowd danced to the song and I noticed that some of them opened their phones and recorded us.

The foot works were rather difficult and puzzled that made the other people dropped their jaws or sent their mouth half opened when they saw me doing it. The other girls got jealous and kept glimpsing at me with their sharp angry eyes but I just ignored them and focused on the steps.

The song was about to end and the young protégé gave his mentor a sign. Me and Glitch stood in the middle while the other was dancing with different steps from the both of us.

Glitch suddenly held my hand and spun me closer to him. I put my hand at the back of his neck and he held my hips with one hand and I suddenly did a split pulling my best friend down with me. I pushed the floor up and back to the standing position and the crowd went crazy and louder than before and the lights finally dimmed.

My cheeks blushed as well as Glitch's. Mo tapped the young protégé's shoulder and asked to run back to the stage.

"That's amazing GLITCH!" Mo shouted and did a secret handshake. "Where did that come from?" his mentor asked and looked at the Asian boy.

"When me and (Y/n) did a dance when I was like about… fourteen." Glitch said. "I remembered it when I saw the Riptide's awesome moves, but ours is much cooler." He added and laughed.

"I heard that!" Emilia said and all of us jumped. She laughed and glanced at me with amazement. "Very impressive, my eyes widened when I saw what you did with this wimp Asian." She said and the young protégé got pissed off.

I giggled and smiled at Emilia, "Well your dance is pretty impressive too especially when you flipped on stage." I said with a polite smile.

I hi-fived with her and I can hear the crowd asking more from me and the Asian boy. "Wow…" I said almost breathlessly.

"Well go on! Give them a little something." Emilia said and blinked at me.

My best friend doesn't really know what to do. I looked at the crowd and sighed deeply.

"Glitch?" I said and scratched my hair. He grinned evilly and nodded with his hands crossed.

Mo asked the DJ to play the music, "Where Them Girls At" the song that I've been rehearsing solo. The song started and Glitch was the first one to come out from the stage and the girls started to scream.

_So many girls in here, where do I begin?_

_I see this one, I'm 'bout to go in_

_Then she said "I'm here with my friends"_

_She got me thinking, and that's when I said_

He started to point randomly at the crowd and the girls are reaching out to him. He did his thing from his foot he wave it and did a pop-it-lock-it up to his hands. He back flipped and slid across the floor and stood up using random steps.

_Hey, bring it on baby, all my friends_

_You're the shit and I love that body_

_I wanna ball, explicit, I swear you're good, I won't tell nobody_

_I got a BFF, I wanna see that girl, it's all women invited_

I appeared beside my best friend waiting for him to pass the dance to me. He even used my part of his dance. He roped me up and pretended to pull me closer to him. Suddenly, I pushed him away and used that as his advantage.

_Hairdos and nails, that Louie, Chanel all up in the party_

_President's in my wallet, no rules I'm 'bout it_

_Blow the whistle for the hotties_

_I got it, shorty, it's never too much, can't be doing too much_

He stuck his tongue at me and lay on the floor and pushed himself up and pointed at the crowd. He jumped closer to me and started flirting and playing with my hair. My cheeks became deep red and saw my best friend blinking at me.

_So many boys in here, where do I begin?_

_I see this one, I'm 'bout to go in_

_Then he said "I'm here with my friends"_

_He got to thinking, and that's when he said_

I glared at him and start blinking and pointing some of the boys pretending like I was choosing. Then I looked at my best friend and danced like we rehearsed. Glitch can't stop blushing when I blinked at him and gave him a flirty look.

When the song ended both of I hugged each other as the light dimmed and complimented at each other.

"That's amazing! That flipping and break dancing it's just so…. simply amazing!" I said and my best friend laughed.

"Woah, woah is that cool?" Mo said fazing us. Me and Glitch gazed at each other and glanced back at the mentor with a furious stare.

"I said it's cool!" The mentor said nervously.

The DJ played disco and dance song and me and the crew joined the crowd. Me and my best friend sat near the bar just watching the people dancing.

"That's pretty cool you did there." The bartender said sweetly and leaned on the table. I looked at him and gave a polite smile.

"Tha- thanks." I said shyly. "Here… It's on the house."

"Oh…. I don't really drink." I said and gave a polite smile.

Suddenly, a girl with a blonde hair wearing a sleeveless top and mini short came to my best friend and complimented him about the performance.

"That's pretty awesome Glitch." She said and my best friend just smiled and thanked the flirty girl. She looked at me and gave a furious look that made me raise my brow.

"Wanna dance?" she asked but the Asian boy shook his head. "Come on, just one." She added sweetly.

He looked at me and grinned. I nodded slowly and my best friend danced with the girl and she looked back at me as she glared.

Groaning, I left the club and walked along on the beach. I looked back at the club and I can only hear a little of the music. A tear flowed on my cheek and suddenly somebody pulled and lay me in the sand.

I started to scream and tried to push him but he's quite strong for me to handle. "You're a pretty talented dancer." He said and started to lick my neck.

"Please don't!" I shouted and more tears flowed.

"You'll like it. I promise you." He said and while trying to take off my shirt. I pulled my top down but he kept removing my hand.

"Where's your Asian friend huh?" He said with a laugh and kissed my neck. I moaned and tried to get free.

"Oh… go ahead and moan…" he said and start caressing my hips.

"Glitch…." I whispered. "Help me…"

"He's not coming girl. We're all alone." He said and laughed evilly and was about to put his hands in my pants.

"Glitch please!" I shouted and suddenly someone punched the guy, sending him on the ground. My best friend walked to the guy and kicked his stomach, hard. The guy stood up and touched his stomach and took out a small knife.

"Come on!" The guy said challenging the young protégé.

The guy swung the knife and Glitch grabbed it and ignored getting himself cut and twisted the guy's hand that made him drop the knife.

"Nobody touches her." Glitch said furiously and punched the jerk and he passed out after.

He hurriedly ran to me and touched my wet face while I was crying. He sat me up and hugged me tightly.

"I'm here… I'm here…" he said cordially and brushed my hair.

"Glitch... Glitch…" I said and put my arms around his neck and hugged him back madly.

"I'm sorry… I should've not left you." Glitch said and kissed my forehead. "Let's go back to the vacation house."


	21. Chapter 21: Sea Shore

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 21: Sea Shore

My best friend carried me all the way back to the house and sent me in bed. I looked at Glitch's hand and I abruptly grabbed a towel and a warm water to wash his wound.

He touched my face and kissed my forehead as I cleansed his cut. "I'm sorry…" whispered the young protégé and I gave him a sweet smile.

After cleaning his wound I put the towel and the water in the bathroom. I was about to leave when I saw my best friend entered and closed the door behind him.

"Glitch…" I whispered. "It's alright." I added.

"No… it's not." Responded my Asian best friend and walked towards me. "Are you alright?" he asked thoughtfully and touched my face.

I nodded and my cheeks turned into crimson red as I looked at his bright green eyes. "Thanks… thanks for saving me…" I said in a shy manner.

Glitch suddenly hugged me tightly and brushed my hair. My eyes widened and my body froze. I closed my eyes slowly and felt his warm , comforting hug.

"I'll never… ever leave by your side again…" whispered the dance genius.

I hugged him back and after a few minutes, both of us parted. Glitch touched my face and I invited him to go out and walk around the beach.

I both passed by the club and walked away leading to a quiet dark yet peaceful place. I breathed the salty air and sighed deeply.

"Why did you bring a blanket?' I asked curiously while I looked at what he's holding. Then he set it up in the sand and lay down after.

"What are you waiting for?" said Glitch.

"So… where do I suppose I'll-"

He pulled my arm down and rested my head on his chest. "Right here…" he said in a sweetly.

My cheeks turned deep red while I listened to his heartbeat and glared at his grinning face. "Got a problem?" asked the Asian boy with a weird smile. I didn't respond and I turned to look at the dark sky as I stared at the shining bright dazzling lights.

I sighed deeply and I felt my best friend's fingers running through my hair. "Don't you wonder off again… do you hear me?" said the dance genius that broke the silence.

I didn't answer back and continued to stare at the stars. Suddenly, my best friend sat up and laid me on his lap.

I glanced at him and saw his mad face looking at me. "Do you hear me?" he said indignantly.

"Ye- yes…" I said shyly and he kissed my forehead. "You almost got-"

"I know!" I shouted in anger, "Don't remind me…" I said in a low tone.

Glitch breathed deeply and grinned. "So…" he snapped,"I've been thinking…." Added the young protege shyly while scratching his head.

I stared at him blankly and waited for him to continue, "I… uhm… I'm not… er…"

"Just spit it out!" I said furiously.

Glitch breathed deeply and it took him a few minutes to continue, "I'm- I'm not going back… to Canada." He added.

My eyes widened and my mouth was half opened. I stared at my best friend and I quickly hugged him tightly.

"OH GLITCH!" I said joyfully and stared at him. "Are- are you- playing games with me?" I suddenly said seriously.

"No… I'm dead serious." He said solemnly and grinned.

I giggled and hugged him again but tighter this time. "Glitch…" I whispered, "I thought…" I added then paused.

"Thought what?" said Glitch curiously.

"I… thought you were… leaving by the end of summer… again." I said breathlessly. My best friend's eyes softened and kissed my head.

"Well…" said the Asian boy as I jerked back and glanced at him. "I've been thinking about it for a while and… I don't want… to leave you again. Also… I'm worrying about you. I know what you've been doing when I left." He said and paused, "My mom told me…" Whispered the Asian boy.

I looked down and remembered what I felt that day and that two years without him. I felt a tear was about to flow from my eyes so I grinned and held back the feeling.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"Well…" Glitch said and touched my face, "Your mom told my mom that you're not leaving your room for weeks and you haven't eaten for about two days." Said Glitch and felt pity.

There was quite a long silence and suddenly, "Why didn't you tell me that… You don't want me to go?"

I grinned sweetly and gave him a little smile, "Glitch, glitch…" I said heartily, "Of course I HAVE to let you go…" I added, "Your mom has a new job, you're going to an advance school in Canada for free. You'll have a better education and job after… I want what's best for you."

The young protégé got shocked and he just wants to hug me tightly and never let go if he could, "So I said that… I want you to go and take the opportunity. What do you want me to do?" I said seriously and touched his hands, "Tell you not to go?"

"(Y/n)…" he whispered.

"And plus… my mom gave you a fake information about me when I left." I said and saw my best friend breathed in relief.

"Actually… I didn't eat for a week and a half." Then the Asian boy widened his eyes with horror, "and didn't talk for a month. I'm not active at school sometimes and I… I can't sleep at night."

The young protégé's heart melted and he grasped my hands tightly. "I… I didn't know." he whispered.

"But you came back. And you won't leave again!" I said joyfully and hugged him and my best friend's back made contact with the ground as I giggled sweetly.

Glitch's face became deep red when he noticed that I was lying between his legs as I stare at him with my bright my eyes.

"What?" I asked with a smirk. My Asian best friend didn't respond and can't himself from blushing.

"Sh- shit… she's… on- on top of me…" he thought.

Suddenly, Glitch's watch rang and I grabbed his wrist to check the time. "Wow… it's pretty late." I whispered and glanced at the stunned dance genius.

I stood up and looked at him, "Come on… I'm getting-" I covered my mouth and yawned, "sleepy…"

I reached my hand and pulled him up when he grabbed back. I rolled the blanket and we walked back to the vacation house.

I noticed that Glitch didn't talk for a while now. I glanced at the Asian boy, with his hands in his pockets while looking down, with my curious face.

"Sup with you?" I asked with my brow raised.

Glitch just shook his head but didn't look at me. Arriving at the house, my best friend went straight to the room while I put the blanket in the laundry room.

"What's with him?" I whispered and followed my best friend after.

I opened the door and entered. The Asian boy's changing his shirt and my eyes widened when I saw him. I abruptly covered my eyes and heard my best friend laughed.

"There's a bathroom you know!" I yelled furiously while my face turned red.

"Chillax (Y/n)." said Glitch with a grin. "Done!"

I peeked gingerly and breathed deeply after. I walked to him and gave him my mad look.

"What?" he asked with a cheeky smile. I went to the bathroom to wash my face and to change. When I came out, I saw Glitch, with his headphones on, glancing at me peculiarly.

I glared and went straight to bed. I covered myself with the blanket and closed my eyes. Suddenly, someone pinned down on me. I shouted with delight and tried to push my best friend.

"Glitch!" I yelled with a sweet giggle. "Get off me!" I added.

The young protege laughed and locked me with his arms. "No way!" he shouted with a grin. After a few minutes, he started to tickle me and I moved madly.

"N- No! GLITCH STOP!" I begged but he's not listening.

I freed my hands and took the blanket off my face but accidentally, my lips joined my best friend's.

"A… Ahm…" I stammered nervously and gulped hard.

The young protégé blinked a couple of times and fell over my bed. I gasped and looked down suddenly Glitch stood up while scratching his head and walking backwards in an unsteady gait.

"Uhm… Oh look!" said Glitch nervously, "I think I heard Mo knocking downstairs!" he added."Imma… Imma check it out." He said and went out of the room hurriedly leaving I behind with my mouth half opened.


	22. Chapter 22: What To Say

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 22: What To Say?

Me and my best friend woke up early to pack our things. I haven't spoken to the Asian boy for about a day and counting because of the ACCIDENT kiss that happened.

My blush was not still disappearing no matter how hard I try. I can't look at Glitch and it's also the same for him.

Suddenly, I dropped my phone and my best friend picked it up and handed it to me, "He-here…" stuttered Glitch. I gave him a nervous smile and turned away. My best friend zipped his backpack and I did the same.

"Uh…. Gli- Glitch…" I whispered bashfully without looking at him and my best friend turned and glanced at me.

"Yes?" said the Asian boy and tried to hide his shaky feeling.

"Ha- have you seen my comb?" I asked shyly but still not looking at him.

"O.. Oh… wait." Said Glitch and tried to remember something, "Oh right, I- I think it's over here." He added.

Glitch stood walked towards me and checked under my bed and saw the comb. He grabbed it and stood back up.

He cleaned his pants and gave the comb to me. "Tha- thanks…" I said with a grin.

I took off my ponytail and my hair touched Glitch's face and smelt a flower like scent. Glitch blushed and brushed my hair without noticing.

I felt his hands and my cheeks turned red, "Uh… Gli- Glitch?" I said and turned my face a little to him.

My best friend shook his head and put his hands down, "I- I…"

"Coul- could you brush my… hair? It's kinda tangled…" I asked shyly.

Glitch smiled and took the comb out of my hand slowly and brushed my sleek hair. He brushed it for a few minutes and when he's done, he put the comb in my bag.

"Thanks…" I said simply and picked up my bag. Glitch nodded silently and gave me a sweet grin. I passed by him and went downstairs while he's following me at a rather slower pace.

I saw Emilia and we talked each other while my best friend and his mentor were talking to the surfer dude, Bodie.

Mo noticed that the Asian boy's listening to them but looking at me with a smile. The African-American dancer gave the blonde guy a sign and they both nodded in agreement.

"So!" Mo said and made the young protégé jumped. His mentor put his arm around his Asian brotha's shoulder while walking towards me.

"How are I doing?" continued Mo. I didn't notice that my best friend was already behind me cause of busy talking to Emilia.

"What are you doing?" Glitch whispered and tried to stay away from me as possible.

"What? Nothing." Mo said with a peculiar grin. Suddenly, Emilia went to the kitchen knowing Bodie and Mo's plan.

Then when I turned around Mo accidentally pushed the Asian boy. I sat back on the couch behind me while my best friend is on top. Our lips were only a few inches away. Luckily, Glitch rested his hands on the back of the sofa avoiding our lips to touch.

His yellowish face turned crimson red as well as mine. He quickly stood up and glanced at his mentor indignantly.

"MO!" he shouted furiously and started to chase him around the house.

I sat there like stone while Layla laughed while watching the mentor and protégé chase each other. Emilia giggled and got my attention.

I looked at her and she gave me a sweet blink. "I…" I murmured. Then the curly-haired woman, started to feel nervous.

"Not my idea girl…" said Emilia sounded frightened while looking at my blushing mad face.

After half an hour, Glitch left Mo in the dining room while he's lying on the floor, pretty beaten up by his young protégé.

I glanced at my best friend and his angry face turned bashful. He looked down and left the vacation house without saying a word.

"Where's Mo lil bro?" asked Bodie before the Asian boy closed the door.

"He died…" said the young protégé coldly.

The surfer shrugged and searched for Mo. Suddenly, we three girls heard a loud laugh coming from the dining room.

We looked at each other and followed Bodie and saw Glitch's mentor lying on the floor trying to free himself. There's a duct tape around his mouth and hands while his feet were tied up and the rope was cleverly tangled. I can't even think about how to untie it; the only solution was to cut it.

I can't help myself from laughing when Mo tried to say something but no one's paying attention to him. They're too busy to laugh. He stamped his feet and finally, Bodie helped the African-American dancer.

I left the house knowing what will happen next. I laughed and closed the door behind me. I stared here and there and saw my best friend walking ashore and he's already far from the house.

I grinned and breathed deeply, "Make the first move…" I whispered to myself and ran to the Asian boy.

Glitch, walking with his head down and both of his hands in his pockets, was thinking about what happened last night about the ACCIDENT and didn't notice that he's smiling.

"(Y/n), (Y/n)…" whispered Glitch softly. "Only if…." He said and paused. He breathed deeply and closed his green eyes and sighed.

"What happens If you knew?" whispered the Asian boy, "I want it but… I don't want to ruin our friendship… wtf… what to do with you?"

"Now, I know that look on your face. You've been thinking deep… Very very deep." I said from behind.

Glitch widened his eyes and glimpsed at me. His cheeks turned red and hoping that I didn't hear what he's saying.

"Wha- how- how long have you-"

"Chill… about a few seconds ago." I said simply with a grin. "So… who is it?" I asked and walked to him joyfully with my hands locked behind me.

"Who's who?" the Asian boy said nervously and stared at I.

"Well… You're talking to yourself meaning you're thinking about someone." I added and circled him, "So… who is she?" I asked and gave him a relish look.

Glitch had been silent and doesn't really know what to say. He looked stunned and frozen, which made me doubt.

"Did I meet her? Where's she from?" I asked with a smile.

"Ple- Please… (Y/n) I know that I don't have crushes…" he said

"Oh?" I said with a weird grin and moved closer to Glitch. "Not buying that. Come on… I'm not going to tell anybody." I added and winked at him.

Glitch shook his head and continued walking along the shore. I breathed deeply and sat on the stopped and glanced at me also looking at him.

"It's nothing really." Said the Asian boy and sat beside me.

I glared at him and he suddenly pinched my nose and laughed when I shook my head and gazed at him with my furious face.

"Don't you trust me? I'm your best frie-"

"Stop it!" yelled Glitch.

My eyes widened and I got scared with my childhood got shocked about what he did.

"I-I…" I muttered and the Asian boy hugged meI tightly and brushed my hair.

"I'm… sorry…" whispered Glitch and kissed my head. My bugged eyes slowly closed when I felt my childhood friend's warm embrace.

Suddenly, we heard a honk and saw Mo calling out to us. We looked at each other and blushed. "Let's go…" whispered Glitch with a grin.

He stood up and reached out hand and said, "Come on!" excitedly.

I giggled and grabbed his hand and ran to the van. As usual, Glitch gave me his seat and sat beside me. After a few minutes, the van, driven by Layla, left the beach leading back home.

Two hours had passed and I started to yawn madly. I leaned on the window but I felt someone's hand at the back of my head.

Then my best friend rested my head slowly on his lap and brushed my hair after. My cheeks turned red when I stared at the young protégé's green eyes.

My eyes became heavy and can't help closing them. I didn't notice that I was hugging the Asian boy's lap while sleeping. Glitch grinned and kept brushing my hair until, he too, fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23: The Van's In A Fritz

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 23: The Van's In A Fritz

I got woken up when I heard a machine starting but quickly failed. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up. My best friend smiled at me and glanced back at the front. I sat up and gazed through the window and saw that it's getting dark.

"Where are we?" I asked still sounded sleepy.

The Asian boy looked at me and brushed my hair and said, "We're in the town. A bit far from our house. The van stopped and they can't fix it."

I nodded but Glitch realized that I was still half asleep. He giggled and pinched my nose as I stared at him.

"I'll go out and check it out awright?" asked Glitch.

I smiled and my best friend went outside to help his mentor and the other crew members. I looked in front but the hood was blocking the window.

"Great… it's already seven…" I whispered.

I also noticed that the sky was darker than before I wiped my face and checked my bag if I brought an umbrella.

"Nice… I didn't bring it…" I muttered.

After a few minutes of trying, Glitch opened the van door and called out to me. "(Y/n)! I think we need to walk from here. Rain is coming soon. The van's no good…" said the Asian boy.

I nodded and picked up my bag as well as Glitch's and went out of the vehicle. We said goodbyes to the others and walked all the way home.

"Still sleepy?" Glitch asked that broke the silence.

I shook my head slowly and kept looking at the ground as I walk. Then I heard a loud rumbling sound and my best friend took out his jacket in his bag.

"Here, put this on. It will rain soon." Said Glitch and helped I put my best friend's jacket on.

We ran when a few raindrops pour down but unfortunately the rain got stronger and stronger every minute.

I heard my best friend coughed and I know that he can't be soaked in the rain too much. The air was strong and frigid. The roads were slippery and darkness fell around the place.

"You should put your jacket on!" I yelled trying to win the loud sound of the rain. I was about to take off my best friend's jacket but he zipped it again.

"No, don't worry. I'll be fine." Whispered Glitch and we continued running. After half an hour, we arrived at my place. Catching my breath, I glanced at my best friend and he's coughing hard.

"Come inside for a few minutes." I said and ushered my best friend in the living room. I abruptly ran upstairs and grabbed a dry towel.

When I got back down, I wrapped the warm towel around my best friend and I hurriedly made a hot cocoa for him.

He drank it slowly and rested his back on the back of the sofa. "Are you alright?" I asked thoughtfully while staring at him.

"Yea-" he coughed again and I gently rubbed his back.

I checked his temperature but he's fine, for now. Then I was about to go back upstairs and give Glitch clothes but he deterred me.

"No, I'm going home anyway…" whispered the Asian boy.

After a few minutes, Glitch stood up and put the wet towel in the laundry basket. I reached out an umbrella but he shook his head.

"Take it!" I shouted madly.

Glitch laughed and opened the door and pointed at his house across the street, "My house is just over there, (Y/n)." said Glitch in a hearty manner.

"I don't care just take it." I said and he finally took it. I watched him run to his house and waved at him when he waved at me before closing the door.

I went upstairs and dried myself up. While brushing my hair, my phone rang and saw Glitch's message. I smiled sweetly and greeted him good night before going to bed.

The Asian boy, just finished washing himself, stared at the mirror while brushing his black hair and glanced at the through the window. He saw my light turned off and he gave out a sweet grin. He sat on the bed and wiped his face.

After a few minutes, he coughed again so hard that he had to run to the bathroom. Catching his breath, the Asian boy gulped and shook his head.

"Thi- this is not good…" whispered the Asian boy and brushed his fingers through his dark hair and waved it.

"And… my head hurts… dang…" he added and laid in bed.

After a few minutes, the Asian boy fell asleep but kept coughing the whole night. Her mother came in the room when he heard his son and checked his temperature. He's burning and she quickly gave him medicine.

"Oh dear dear…" whispered his mom with his voice like silk. "What to do now? I can't leave you here alone tomorrow…."

His mom kissed his son's forehead and whispered, "Don't worry I'll ask (Y/n) to look after you."


	24. Chapter 24: Love Fever

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 24: Love Fever

I woke up early and can't get back to sleep. So I got up, took a bath, brushed my teeth, combed my hair and went downstairs.I was cleaning the living room when I heard the doorbell rang. I turned the vacuum off and walked to the hallway and opened the door. Unexpectedly, I saw Glitch's mother smiling at me as she greeted.

"Good morning dear." She said sweetly.

"Good morning." I responded and looked at my best friend's house. "What can I do for you?" I asked politely with a grin.

"Could you look out for Glitch? I really can't stay home and I'll be back tomorrow night." Said the Asian boy's mother sounded worried.

"Why?" I exclaimed, "What happened to Glitch?" I asked thoughtfully.

"He has a fever. And he's really burning up. I already gave him medicine earlier." Explained Glitch's mother and handed me a piece of paper.

"Here…" she said, "This is the name of the medicine. You know the medicine cabinet right?"

I nodded as I listened and glanced at her. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him." I said with a lovely grin.

"Thank you so much dear." She responded and gavemeI a hug, "Call me whenever you need me alright?"

"Sure thing." I said.

"I have to go now,I'm pretty late for work." She said and walked away and gave me a smile before she left.

"Oh, right. Be careful on the way!" I yelled and waved at her.

I hurriedly ran upstairs and took clothes good for two days, just to be sure, before going to my best friend's house. His mother gave me the spare key of the house and when I entered, I can hear the Asian boy coughing from a distance.

My eyes became soft and hurriedly took the medicine in the medicine cabinet and quickly ran to Glitch's room. I knocked first before opening it and when I peeked inside, I saw my best friend looking at me with his watery eyes.

"Oh Glitch…" I murmured and closed the door behind me.

The Asian boy looked horrible. He's pretty tired and I can see his sleepy, exhausted eyes. I gently touched his forehead and neck feeling his burning skin.

"Here… You need to take the medicine." I said heartily while helping him to sit up. My best friend didn't take his eyes off me since I entered his room.

"I- I'm fine, (Y/n)" said Glitch.

I didn't listen and just shook my head slowly and responded, "You're not OK… you have a fever Glitch."

I stood up and went to the bathroom to find some towels and to put cold water in the basin. I went back inside and put them down on the side table.

"You need to release sweat…" I said and wiped my best friend's red face with the cold wet towel.

I wiped his neck after and I slowly took off his shirt. I wiped his back and chest before wiping it with a dry towel. I coated him with a thick blanket and kept changing the towel on his forehead to absorb the heat.

"You need a lot of rest." I reminded while closing the curtains, deterring the sunlight to come in. The Asian boy didn't talk back and still staring at me wherever I go.

"I'll cook hot soup for you ok?" I said with a sweet tone and a grin. "I'll be back in a sec." I added.

"O-" then my best friend coughed again and cleared his throat after. "Ok…"

I went downstairs and cooked a hot soup for my sick best friend. After a few minutes, I took a bowl of it and went back upstairs. I opened and closed the door slowly and held the bowl with both of my hands while entering the room.

"Hey…" I whispered and the Asian boy turned carefully as soon as he heard my voice.

"He-" then he covered his mouth and coughed so hard.

"Don't talk too much…" I said and sat beside the Asian boy.

I helped Glitch to sit up and started to give him a spoonful of soup. He slowly sipped it and I gave him another after.

"Here… drink some water." I said softly and helped him to take a drink from the glass.

He touched my hands while drinking and gulped hard. Glitch, still looking at me, touched my other hand while I was putting the glass on the side table. He got my attention and I gazed back at him while my cheeks were turning red.

"Do- do you want something?" I asked nervously and grinned shakily.

Glitch was about to talk when his cough interrupted. I patted his back gently and checked his temperature.

"Oh Glitch…" I whispered sounded worried for my best friend. "I wish… I'm the one who got sick." I added.

The Asian boy shook his head and tried to stop coughing. He cleared his throat and looked at me. "I'm glad that I'm the one who got sick…" said Glitch and added, "I- I can recover faster… but whenever you got sick, it can last about a week or so…"

I gave him a glass of water and helped him to lay back in bed. I tucked him in and I noticed that he's still holding my hand.

"Get some rest…" I said heartily and brushed his black hair.

The Asian boy nodded and asked me to stay with him until he fell asleep. I put my earphones on and played some music and stared at my sleeping best friend. It's already dark outside, I felt that Glitch's hand became hot again.

I checked his forehead and he has difficulty breathing. I woke him up and I saw his green watery eyes when he opened it.

"You need to take your medicine…" I said softly.

I tucked him in again after giving the medicine but this time, he can't fall asleep and said, "Did you have dinner yet?"

I smiled at Glitch and kissed his forehead. The Asian boy widened his eyes and blushed. "Not yet… but I'm not hungry… you should think about yourself more." I said and gave a giggle.

"Yea I'm sick… but that doesn't mean you can't take care of myself. Go have some dinner downstairs." Said the Asian boy sounded a little shy but keeping his mad tone recognized.

"I'm not hungry…" I said simply and grinned.

"If you're not going to eat, I'm not going to take the medicine." Said Glitch and looked at me with his stern face.

I shook my head and nodded with a smirk on my face and glanced at my red cheeked best friend. "Alright, alright…" I said.

"Good…" my best friend said and touched my cheeks.

I noticed that his temperature dropped and hoping that it will continue. I stared at his green eyes for a while and went downstairs to eat my dinner.

Glitch, alone in his room, smiled to himself without realizing it and said, "I think… me getting sick is not that… bad."

After eating my dinner, I looked at the clock and saw that it's already nine in the evening. I checked the fridge if there's something I can give to my sick best friend.

"Oh good! Oranges and Apples!" I said cheerfully and sliced enough fruits for Glitch.

I went back in the Asian boy's room and saw him trying to stand up but when he did, he lost his balance a bit. I hurriedly put the plate and the glass of water down and ran to help my best friend.

"What are you doing?" I asked thoughtfully and grabbed him by the waist.

"Trying to get to the bathroom." Said Glitch simply.

I supported him all the way to the restroom and waited outside until he's done. I put him back in bed and gave him the fruits that I sliced earlier.

Glitch talked to me for hours and his cough was almost gone. We laughed and teased each other. Just like they always say, laughter is the best medicine but in this situation, it's a bit different.

I wiped his face and body with a cold wet towel to get rid of the fever faster. Glitch blushed while I do this and didn't talk for a while.

"Get some sleep… it's already late." I said gently and pulled the blanket closer to my best friend.

I was about to go to the couch when Glitch grabbed my hand that also got my attention. I turned and gazed at him curiously.

"Sle- sleep here… beside me… please." Said Glitch bashfully.

My face blushed and I don't know what to say to my best friend. I nodded slowly and the Asian boy moved over a bit to give me some space.

We turned each others' back and every hour, I kept checking his temperature but I didn't know that he's still awake.

"His temperature dropped continually…" I whispered and grinned proudly. "He's recovering fast… as always."

I yawned madly and went back to bed. After a few minutes, I fell asleep and my best friend cautiously checked up on me if I really AM asleep.

His lips twisted into a lovely smile. I turned around in my sleep, facing my best friend. Glitch moved closer and brushed my hair out of my face while he stared at me and my lips.

The Asian boy's cheeks turned red when he thought of something crazy. He shook his head but can't keep his eyes off my lips.

"Damn… I… I want to… kiss you so bad…" whispered Glitch and moved closer. "One… kiss won't hurt right?" he thought and moved even closer.

"I'll just-" then he moved his lips closer to mine, "steal a kiss from you…"

He touched my lips with his and closed his green eyes while feeling my soft, kissable lips. It lasted for a minute and Glitch backed up and sighed in relief when he saw me still sleeping. He grinned and touched my cheeks with his warm hands and said, "That's sweet… but it's sweeter if you kissed back."


	25. Chapter 25: Unexpected

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 25: Unexpected

The sunlight leaked through the curtains and spread in my best friend's room. I didn't open my eyes but kept moving my hand around the bed searching for the Asian boy but he's not beside me. My eyes widened and looked round the room then I heard something dropped came from below. I swung my legs out of bed and hurriedly went downstairs.

"Glitch! You're not yet-"

I got interrupted when I saw the young protégé cooking breakfast. He gazed at me and gave a grin. "Yup, I'm fine now." He said simply and put the spoon, that dropped, in the sink. "Chillax (Y/n)." he added and chuckled.

I ran downstairs and checked his temperature. He froze when I was feeling his neck and forehead. I grinned signing a good result about his condition.

"I told you." Said the Asian boy trying not to be nervous.

I giggled and lightly pushed his forehead. I went back upstairs and took a bath and fixed myself. Glitch just finished cooking when I went downstairs. He glanced at me and grinned when he saw my sweet smiling face.

"Don't walk around too much Glitch." I said gently and added, "I don't wanna risk you getting fever again."

The young protégé nodded and when I stood in front of him, he hugged me tightly. My eyes widened and my heart started to beat fast. I can't move and I can feel his chest on mine. He didn't speak a word he just brushed my hair and buried his face in my shoulders.

"Thank you…" he whispered, "Thanks for my care." He added.

I blushed madly and didn't respond. The Asian boy backed up and stared for a few minutes.

"Wha- what?" I asked nervously.

"_She doesn't know what I did last night…. I wanna give her something that she'll remember…" _thought the young protégé.

I was still like a rock when my best friend moved closer. I'm trembling and felt frigid all of the sudden. He touched both of my shoulders and moved even closer.

I closed my eyes when I felt the Asian boy's lips on my cheek. I widened them and stared at him. He's looking back at me with his bright emerald eyes and crimson red face.

My mouth was half opened and he jerked back a few steps. "Tha- thank you is not enough for your care…" said the young protégé shakily. "Hope you don't mind."

I gave a light laugh and shook my head with a grin. The Asian boy laughed and helped me to sit in my chair. Instead of sitting in front of me, he sat beside me and that's kinda new.

We talked and laughed while eating dinner. I sliced fruits for my best friend for dessert. He gave me a spoonful of fruit every time. After breakfast, I checked up his temperature and he's already fine but I still have to make sure.

"Can I take a bath now?" asked Glitch when I finished checking up on him.

"Yeah sure but don't be too long…" I said thoughtfully.

The Asian boy ran upstairs and I shouted at him, "Don't run!"

Glitch paused and gazed at my mad face. He laughed and blinked. "Yeah, yeah…" he mocked and slowly went to his room. He shut his door behind him and thought about what he did downstairs.

"I just kissed her… hope she didn't notice…" he whispered and shook his head madly. "Will not notice?" he repeated, "Stupid…." He murmured and took a bath.

I sat in the living room thinking about what the young protégé did. I didn't expect that from him. He can kiss my forehead cause he already did that a couple of times but my cheek? I blushed without noticing and stared blankly at the floor.

"Glitch…" I murmured his name and grinned delightfully.

After a few minutes I heard a door closed upstairs. I turned and saw my best friend brushing his wet black hair while walking down. He grinned when he noticed I're looking at him and sat beside me on the couch.

He put down the comb and surrounded my shoulders with his arms and stared at my eyes, "Wanna go somewhere?" he asked.

"No Glitch. You can't wander around. You're still recovering." I responded in a rather mad tone.

"Ok, ok. Just askin…" he said and glared.

I laughed and checked his temperature again. He gazed at me and smiled, "What do you wanna do then?" he asked sounded sweet.

I shook my head and stared at him and grinned, "I wanna take care of you…" I whispered and kinda shocked that I actually said that.

We both blushed and didn't know what to say to each other. The Asian boy looked away and I stared at the floor. Suddenly, after a few minutes, I leaned on his shoulder. He gazed and saw that I fell asleep. He giggled and kissed the top of my head, "Got a wakeful night last night huh?"

"Come here you…" he said heartily and carried me to his room. He tucked me in and sat beside me and watched.

The young protégé stood up and turned on his laptop. He surfed and remixed some songs. He got bored and that's what he would do if he felt this way. He put his feet on the table while listening to music. He noticed that I moved a little. He looked and saw that I already opened my lovely eyes.

"Good afternoon sleepy head." Glitch said jokingly.

I stuck my tongue out and looked at the wall clock. It's already two in the evening I covered my mouth and yawned.

"I ordered pizza earlier." Said the young protégé and sat at the edge of his bed. He brushed my hair and my cheeks turned red. I gazed at him with my shaky eyes and felt his warm comforting hands. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and my best friend went downstairs and answered it. I stood in front of the mirror and brushed my hair myself.

I turned the T.V in the Asian boy's room and picked a movie to watch. Glitch knocked and I abruptly opened the door and saw him carrying a box of pizza and two glasses of juice.

"All set?" he asked.

I giggled and nodded excitedly. When ordering pizza, both of us would watch a movie either at Glitch's room or mine, it depends where.

The movie marathon had ended and it's getting dark outside. I don't want to leave my best friend alone so I decided to stay for a while but I remembered that his mom will come home late this night.

"When will mom come home?" asked the young protégé.

"She said she will be late tonight. She really didn't tell the exact time." I responded.

The Asian boy stood up and stretched. "I wanna walk." He said.

I sighed deeply and thought that it will be fine. There's no sign that it will rain and it's not that cold outside so we walked around the neighborhood. As always, when got tired the two of us will sit on the bench where I and the Asian boy first met.

Surprisingly, he laid his head on my lap and closed his eyes. I froze again and didn't know what my best friend's have been doing today. First, he hugged me and kissed my cheeks… now he's lying on my lap. Kissing me on the forehead and putting his arm around my shoulders is old news but kissing me on the cheek was the first time.

"I wanna ask you somethin…" murmured my best friend but loud enough for me to hear it.

"Su-re…" I stammered and waited for him to continue.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?" asked my best friend.

I got shocked and panicked in the inside. Where is this going? I thought and took me a few seconds to respond. He opened his eyes and my heart stopped a beat when he stared at me waiting for an answer.

"We… well be- because… I'm too young." I reasoned.

"True… fourteen turning fifteen…" said the Asian boy, "But I'm hearing my mom giggle and talk about you when she's seeing you with a boy, instead of me of course, when we were in the ninth grade."

I'll be a junior this school year. I'm pretty smart and I studied hard just to catch up with my best friend. He's sixteen and will also be a junior this year. We want to be classmates so badly that I studied all day in the past. Glitch was a dance genius but also a GENIUS when it comes to schooling. The Asian boy also wants us to be classmates so he helped me and got accelerated for two years.

"Ye- yeah… we talk about it but… I… they're just not my… type." I said bashfully without looking at him.

"Oh?" said Glitch with a creepy grin.

I didn't respond and tried so hard not to look at the young protégé. Suddenly, he spoke that broke the silence.

"So what kind of guy wins your taste?" he asked curiously.

I knew he'll ask this sooner or later when the conversation started. And I was thinking about it. If I didn't answer, he'll notice it. He will DEFINITELY notice it so I gulped and wished myself good luck.

"Uh… well… I want that guy to care… for me, of course, love me…." I said and paused, "And didn't care if I don't wear any make up and I want him to love me because of who I am. I don't like guys who change a girl's personality and hated the girls who foolishly obeyed because they like the boy so much." I said rather calm and confident.

"What about the boy you had a crush on when we were freshmen?" asked the boy with a smirk on his face.

"Uh… wait… I forgot that boy's name…" I whispered and my best friend laughed.

"You obviously don't like him anymore…" he said and lightly laughed.

I smiled and started to brush the young protégé's hair and said, "Yeah… guess so…"

"You're a pretty girl (Y/n)…" said Glitch in a sweet manner, "I don't doubt that someone tried to hit you when I was away."

The Asian boy would protect me from the guys who doesn't want me for me but want me for something else. He would inspect that guy secretly and check if they're honest but unfortunately they're not. Thanks to him, I'm not getting hurt when it comes to love but he didn't know that I don't care about the other guys. I loved my best friend but more just than a friend and sometimes I wonder if he knew.

"Yeah… but I just ignored them." I said shyly and stared afar. "I don't trust them" I added.

Silence spread around the place and I didn't talk to him neither him to me for a long while. Suddenly, my best friend's cellphone rang and answered it. It's his mom. Talking over the phone, the young protégé glanced at I while I look away and didn't notice that her mom asked him something.

After a few minutes, the call was cut and he sat back up. "Leggo… mom's coming." Said Glitch.

Arriving at my house, I saw Glitch's mom's car arrived. I waved at her and she waved back. "So…" said Glitch and scratched his head. "See-see yah tomorrow?" he stammered.

"Yea- yeah… see you tomorrow." I responded nervously.

Glitch nodded and turned around I felt something that I have to do and I called out his name. He swerved and I quickly gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. We blushed madly and my best friend scratched his head nervously.

"Be- be careful ok?" I said thoughtfully and went inside without saying another word.


	26. Chapter 26: Pool Party

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 26: Pool Party

Glitch got woken up by the ringtone of his phone. He grabbed it and angrily pressed the answer button. He rather had a wakeful night last night. Thinking about what he did and what I did. He really didn't expect it.

"Mo!" he yelled madly, "Why call so early bro?" asked the young protégé.

"I call this early? It's already noon!" shouted back his mentor, "I called you like five times!"

Glitch scratched his head and quickly sat up. He wiped his face and looked through the window, trying to see me across the street.

"Sup?" asked Glitch calmly.

"YOU NEED to go to the pool party this time Glitch. I don't want to disappoint Taye. She's asking the whole crew of Hi-def." said the black dancer seriously and waited for his protégé's response.

"Whole crew huh?" repeated the Asian boy with a relish grin on his face.

"Yeah WHOLE crew. So yah comin'?" asked Mo.

"Yeah sure. You said the WHOLE crew. So (Y/n)'s coming too right? I'm cool 'bout that." Said the dance genius.

Mo laughed and replied to his Asian brotha, "(Y/n) is all I need to come to the pool party… I should've known." Said Mo sounded like mocking Glitch. "Awright… see you at one." Added the crew leader and cut the call.

"Better get ready!" said Glitch and stretched. He thought about not going to the pool party but Taye's been asking for him since the first invitation but he's always neglecting it. Not that because he doesn't like Taye, she's pretty friendly actually, but his problem was the flirty Lil' T.

"Oops.. gotta call (Y/n)… hope she's already awake". He said and dialed my number. My best friend waited a few seconds before someone picked it up.

"Hello… sup Glitch?" I said.

"Oh hey. So how are yah doin?" asked Glitch shyly and looked through the window.

"Good. You?" I responded simply.

"I'm cool. So uhm… Mo said that the crew MUST go to the pool party this afternoon at one." He said.

The Asian boy knows that I don't want to go to parties, especially when there's a pool. I can swim a little but sometimes terrified of the water because of what happened when me and my best friend were just kids. I almost drowned but fortunately, my dad saved me.

"Po- pool party?" I said shakily. "Gli- glitch you know that I don't like that."

"I know but… Ok… I won't go if you don't want to. Not that I'm trying to make upi go but honestly I also don't want to. It's just Taye, she wants me to go to her party just once." Explained the Asian boy.

He got me thinking and Glitch will never beg me to go to swim if I said no. Taye… I thought. From flashforward crew and next that popped into my head was Lil' T.

"Glitch… you can go to the party without me." I said softly.

"Nope… I'll hang up now k? I'll call Mo and tell him that I'm sick or someth-"

"No!" I shouted, "I'll… I'll go." I said unsure about my decision.

Glitch, rather startled about what I said, pulled his hair lightly and wiped his face. "What? Please don't say yes! I don't want to go! I don't want to see that girl! This is bad… very bad…" he thought.

"Are- are you sure?" asked the young protégé.

"Pretty sure…." I whispered.

"You don't have to push myself, (Y/n)" said Glitch still advising me not to go so that he will also not go.

"I'm not. I want to go. Besides, I want to know more about and meet Taye. Who knows? She might be kind to me unlike Lil' T." I explained and noticed that Glitch didn't talk back for about a minute.

"I hate hearing that name…" he murmured.

"So I'll just prepare and I'll come over there awright?" I said and cut the call without waiting for Glitch's response.

"I hate this… but at least she'll come." Said the Asian boy to himself and took a shower.

I took a small bag and put extra clothes in case my best friend tossed me in the pool like what he did when we were kids. "Shorts and a shirt… that's all I need." I thought and took a shower and went to Glitch's place after.

I rang the doorbell about five times but the Asian boy still not answering the door. I waited by the stairs and kept gazing at my wrist watch.

"Fifteen minutes to one…" I muttered.

Suddenly, I heard the lock clicked and I quickly stood up and waited the door to open. "Hey!" said Glitch cheerfully and I saw him wearing his tracksuit outfit . "Yah ready?" he added with a grin.

"Yeah sure… been waiting here for you." I said gloomily.

Glitch giggled and locked the house.

"Come on, let's go to the garage. We'll use the motorcycle."

We arrived at Taye's house just in time and saw the other crew members. Unfortunately, Layla's not there.

My best friend put his arm around my shoulders as we joined the others. "Mo!" called Glitch.

"Hey there brotha!" responded his mentor and did a knuckle punch with his young protégé. "Just in time, now let's all get inside."

The other crew members said their hi's and hellos to me and I politely greeted them back. Taye's house was so huge and full of people having fun around the place. Some of them were swimming, drinking, dancing and any activities they want to do. It's a party after all what do I expect?

Nine out of ten girls were wearing bikinis and this was NOT comfortable for me. Glitch waved and greeted back whenever girls greeted him but also noticed that they're looking at me with their fury and disturbing look.

"Don't mind them…" whispered my best friend and kissed my head. "I'm right here…"

I entered the house and it's more crowded with people and noises. While following Mo, I saw Lil' T with Taye was walking to the Asian boy's mentor.

"Oh Mo! I'm glad you guys made it!" Said the black matron joyfully and gave Mo a quick hug.

I noticed that the OTHER girl was looking at me from head to foot and glared. Glitch saw what Lil' T did and he moved me closer to him.

"Lookie here!" said Taye and gazed at the young protégé, "Glitch, I never thought you'd come."

"He almost didn't come." Explained Mo and gave a weird grin, "Thanks to (Y/n), his girlfriend-"

The African-American dancer stopped and gazed at me and noticed that my eyes widened. "What?"exclaimed Mo, "A girl and A friend." He explained and laughed.

"Not cool bro not cool…" whispered Glitch and blushed.

"So while me and Mo talk, why don't you guys have some fun first? See yah later." said Taye and with that she walked out with my best friend's mentor.

I looked round and noticed some of the girls was giving me a dirty look and boy's somewhat shooting me a creepy smile. I didn't even notice that my best friend called my name a few times.

"(Y/n)!" yelled Glitch and I gazed at him. "I said do you want to get out of this crowd?" he added and I nodded.

"Quiet at last!" Glitch shouted and I laughed. "I know how much you hate too much noise and people."

"Thanks…" I said shyly.

While walking at the edge of the pool, my best friend suddenly put his arms around my waist and spun me around.

"Don't you dare!" I shouted madly and punched his arms but it's not affecting him. Finally, he stopped and laughed at my face. I got mad and pushed him as hard as I can.

"You're so cute when you're mad." Said Glitch with a grin and winked.

"Cute? Oh Am I still cute if I punch your stupid face?" I shouted furiously.

"Ouch…" said my best friend gloomily and glared.

I realized what I just said and my wrathful face turned into a sweet puppy like face and gave the Asian boy a hug. He doesn't like being called stupid and I just did that.

"I- I'm so sorry…" I said heartily.

Glitch smiled and brushed my hair gently and said, "That's ok… I know you didn't mean it." He comforted.

I giggled and he kissed my forehead. Suddenly, Lil' T showed up and greeted the young protégé.

"Hey Glitch!" said the girl and gave my best friend a flirty look.

"Oh hey T…" said my best friend dully and put his hands in his pocket.

"Why are you not joining the fun inside?" asked the small girl like I was not there.

"Nah… I don't feel like it." Reasoned the Asian boy.

"How about taking a swim?" said the girl still insisting Glitch.

"Maybe next time." He said and put his arm around my shoulders.

My eyes widened and I can feel Lil' T's blazing anger. She hid her hands behind her and I was guessing that she's clutching them hard right now.

"What about (Y/n)?" she asked trying to smile, "Don't you want to swim, the water's pretty warm and it's not sunny today."

"Tha- thanks for the offer but… I don't really swim." I said shyly and grinned politely at the girl.

"You don't swim?" repeated T.

"Yeah… I can't swim." I explained.

"Oh, ok… so see yah guys around." She said and walked away with a evil smile all over her face. "So… you can't swim huh…" she thought.


	27. Chapter 27: Cunning Scheme

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 27: Cunning Scheme

I breathed deeply and so relieved that she's now gone. My best friend pinched my nose and invited me to go at the back of the house.

Sitting in the garden, the Asian boy brought beverages for us both and sat on the ground beside me.

"Here, your favorite."he said and handed the glass with my favorite refreshment.

"Thanks Glitch…" I responded as I took it. "So…" I added and cleared my throat as I gazed at him. "Lil' T… what is she like?" I asked and made Glitch a little uncomfortable with the topic.

"Uh…" he stammered and brushed his nose lightly trying to describe the girl that he hates the most. "Sh- she's alright…" said the young protégé a bit unsure about his answer.

"Alright? What do I mean?" I asked feeling confused.

"And why'd you decided to talk about her all of the sudden?" asked the Asian boy and raised his brow at I with a smirk on his face.

"No- nothing… just wanna know stuff… about her." I said bashfully and took a sip of my drink.

"I know what you're thinking…" muttered Glitch and moved his face closer to mine.

My cheeks turned crimson red as I stared at my best friend's rare, bright green mad eyes. He took the beverage out of my hand and rested it on the ground. I was speechless and don't really know what to say to him.

"You think I like her don't you?" asked the young protégé furiously.

"I- I mean whe- when you put your arm around my- my shoulders, I- I thought you were trying to make her-

"JEALOUS?" interrupted my best friend.

I didn't respond and avoided his hypnotizing eyes looking at mine. I heard my best friend sighed deeply and he hugged me tightly afterwards.

"Why can't you see…" thought Glitch and hugged me tighter.

I can't do anything but to stay still and feel the Asian boy's warm hug. Without noticing, my best friend's mentor was behind us, watching silently and eavesdropping for quite some time now.

"Aww… that's so sweet!" Said a voice that startled me and my best friend.

I turned around and saw the African-American dancer grinning peculiarly at us.

"M- Mo!" said my best friend nervously scratched his dark hair, "Wha- what are you doing here?

"What do you mean what am I doing here? What are you two doing here? ALONE?" said the black American and shrugged his brows.

"We- we're just… having-uhmmm… fresh air." Stammered the young protégé without looking at his mentor.

"Whatever you say… lover boy." Answered Mo.

My eyes widened and my cheeks became redder. I feel like hiding but my body won't let me. I was like a statue and my best friend didn't speak for a while.

"So, DC3 was about to start. Taye wants you there and she wants you to battle Lil' T." explained Mo and with that, he walked away while silently chuckling to himself.

"I- I'm sorry about that, (Y/n)…" murmured my best friend. "I think we should follo-"

"No… you go ahead.. I- I'll be around." I said bashfully without glancing at him.

"I'm not going to leave you again… come with me. You can just watch. Just stay by my side." Said Glitch and he's surprised that he didn't stammered or felt nervous upon saying that.

"I'll catch up… I promise… I'll stay here for a while." I insisted and grinned.

Glitch had doubts and he doesn't want to leave me like he did at the beach last time. "(Y/n), this is a pool party, many guys were drunk by now. I'm sure about that. I can't just leave-"

"Ok… I'll come." I cut in and stood up.

The Asian boy grinned and we walked together to the front of the house. The pool was now empty, and they're all inside taking a glimpse at the challengers,the Hi-def crew. My best friend grasped my hand and didn't let go as we joined the other members.

"Oh shiz…" I whispered, "I hate this…"

I gripped the young protégé's hand tighter and this got his attention. He stopped and looked at me and gave a what look.

"No, just go." I said and continued walking. Finally, there's a small room to breathe, the dance battleground. With the shouts, screams, and cheers, I can't really understand what the Asian boy's saying. He whispered in my ear and said, "Stand aside where I can see you."

I nodded and obeyed what my best friend said. Lil' T stood beside the Asian boy and kept smiling at him but the young protégé's too busy watching over me.

Lil' T's heart was broken and her anger had risen. She glanced at me and faked a smile like she's planning on something. The song started and the crowd shouted louder. As always, the girls cheered for the young protégé.

The song (Your choice of DC3 Song) started to play and I watched my best friend dance attentively. I smile sometimes and giggled whenever he glimpsed at me. Suddenly, my phone rang. I flipped it open and saw my mom calling.

I gazed at Glitch and signed him that I need to get out of the crowd and answer the phone. He simply nodded and I walked away.

"Just two minutes… After this song's over." Thought the Asian boy.

I inhaled deeply, breathing the fresh air as I got away from the loud crowd. I answered the call and talked to my mom for a few minutes. Just as always, she will ask if I was ok, who am I with, how's everything there.

After the conversation, I put my phone back in my pocket and tried to enter inside. Without a notice, someone pulled me and covered my mouth. I saw a black guy, with a well built body about the same height as Mo.

He suddenly tossed I in the pool and no one even saw it. They're too busy yelling and watching the DC3 players. I tried to swim up and tried to breathe for air but nothing seemed to work. I yelled for help but no one can hear. The crowd's scream was just too loud.

"Glitch…" I thought. I was out of breath and can't fight any longer. "Glitch help me…" I thought before I black out.

The song ended that lasted three minutes and a couple of seconds. Glitch smiled and thanked to the crowd and surprisingly Lll' T congratulate him.

"Wow Glitch! That's awesome!" she complimented and giggled.

"Thanks T." he responded but didn't look at her. He's looking for me but I was not back yet. "Uh… gotta go. Need to find (Y/n)." he added but the girl grabbed his shirt.

"She'll be alright. I think she doesn't like too many crowds." Said Lil' T and grinned weirdly.

"No, I must find her." Replied Glitch and pulled his shirt as he walk away. Lil' T groaned and saw the guy who tossed me in the pool earlier. He smiled and my rival grinned evilly.


	28. Chapter 28: Coincidence

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 28: Coincidence

Glitch was pushing and maneuvering his way out through the crowd. Some of the people were greeting him and he greeted them back politely and continued to walk. Suddenly, as he came nearer to the back door, he heard someone shouting for help. A voice of a boy.

He ran as fast as he could and saw a kid about eleven years of age, shouting, while pointing the pool.

"Please! Someone's drowning!" yelled the boy.

Glitch widened his eyes and asked the boy, "Who's drowning?"

"A- a girl! Please help her!" replied the kid and kept pulling the young protégé's maroon jacket. My best friend got shocked and he quickly took off his jacket, shirt, shoes, socks and tossed them on the ground.

Some of the people there noticed Glitch and they all got intrigued about the situation. The Asian boy then dived and searched for the girl the boy's talking about and he had a good guess that it's me.

"Hey! What's going on-" said Mo but got interrupted when he saw his Ing protégé's clothes lying on the ground.

My best friend saw me deep below and he quickly carried me back up. Breathing heavily, Glitch shook his head and his mentor helped him to get me out of the pool

Mo put me down gently as Glitch followed. Everyone gasped and whispered to each other when they saw me unconscious on the floor. Most of them felt pity and tried to help but Glitch said that he got the situation.

My best friend listened to my chest and noticed that I was not breathing. The young boy earlier was staring at me, scared and stunned. Glitch tried to wake me up but I didn't respond.

"I think she's not breathing." Whispered Mo and his young protégé gazed at him. "Do it Glitch…" he added.

The Asian boy nodded and he opened my airway using the head-tilt, chin-lift method. He pinched my nose and sealed his mouth on mine. He did rescue breathing and chest compressions a couple times but I'm not still waking up.

"Come on…" murmured Glitch and put his mouth on mine again. "Wake up!"

Suddenly, I coughed hard and vomited the water, that's been in my lungs, giving me a way to breathe. Glitch sighed in relief and brushed my wet hair. "(Y/n)…." He said in worry and kissed my forehead.

I continued to cough and the first thing I saw was my best friend's green eyes. The crowd felt so relieved and Taye reached out a blanket to the young protégé and said, "Here, wrap this around her. I'll escort her to the room."

Glitch nodded and muffled me with the warm blanket. He glimpsed at the little boy earlier and grinned.

"Thanks kiddo…" whispered the young protégé. "How did you get in here?" he added.

"I- I'm… trying to get my ball. I accidentally kicked it and went over the fence." Responded the boy nervously and gazed at me.

I was trembling because of cold and fear. I looked at the boy whom Glitch's was talking to and shot him my sweet smile. "Thank you…" I said gently.

My best friend hugged me tightly an kissed my head madly and said, "How did you end up in the pool?"

"It- It's not her fault." Answered the young boy and got everyone's attention.

"Wha- what do you mean it's not her fault?" asked Glitch curiously.

"Some- some…" stammered the boy and he saw the guy who tossed me in the pool looking back at him with his evil, frightening eyes.

"No…" I interjected. My best friend fixed his curious eyes on me. I slowly shook my head as I grabbed his shoulder and pulled it closer and I whispered in his ear.

"Don't make him tell you who did this…" I whispered quietly, "It will just put him in trouble." I added.

Glitch understood it and nodded. He gazed back at the boy and said, "Thanks again kid. Now, I think you should go home. Did you already get your ball?"

"Ye- yes… but she'll be ok right?" asked the boy thoughtfully and looked at me.

"I'll be fine…" I replied and grinned. "Now, go home. Your friends will be looking for you."

The kid nodded cheerfully and left. "Now… Come here… I'll carry you..." Said my best friend and carried me all the way to the room.

Taye gave a towel to Glitch and the young protégé wiped his wet dark hair. Luckily, one of the crew members have spare pants for Glitch. It's a little big though but not very. The kind Flashforward leader sat beside me on the edge of the bed and stared.

"How are you feeling girl?" she asked and smiled politely.

"I'm fine… thanks… and sorry for the bed cover-"

Taye laughed and shook her head and said, "Don't worry about that… Hey what about I go to my room for a sec. and get you something to wear." She said blissfully and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Wha- no, no, no…." I said while waving my hands, "It's ok, really. I brought spare clothes-"

"Don't be too modest" she interrupted again and blinked, "It's alright and I want to give it to you." She added.

"So!" exclaimed Taye and added, "I'll leave you two love birds alone."

My face turned deep red and Glitch blushed as hell. He gave Taye an irritated look, which she ignored, and left the room.

"Uh…" stammered Glitch, "Do- don't mind what she said…" he added nervously.

I gave out a reluctant laugh and patted the bed signing him to take a seat beside me. He grinned and obeyed. Glitch didn't glimpse at me but got his attention when I held my best friend's hand.

"Thank you Glitch…" I said shyly and fondled his fingers.

The Asian boy's face became redder as he turned his head and looked at me with his shocked eyes. "Do- don't mention it…" Silence rose and the Asian boy got puzzled about what the young boy said earlier.

"I think you need to tell me something." said Glitch seriously and fixed his eyes on me. "Who did that to you?"

I didn't answer back and I kept rubbing my hands against my bestfriend's. He brushed my head and asked the question again but I didn't talk back.

"(Y/n)… Tell me… who was it?" Glitch asked warmly.

"Forget about it…" I whispered, "Just let tha-"

"No!" he shouted, "You almost- you almost…" stammered the Asian boy and can't say the last word.

"But I didn't…" I opposed but didn't look at him.

"Yeah you didn't." he said angrily, "And what if I didn't search for you huh? What do you think happened? I can't forgive myse-"

I hugged my best friend tightly and buried my face in his chest. The Asian boy's eyes widened because of what I did.

"I'm sorry… I should've been more careful… I'm such an idiot…" I murmured and embraced him tighter.

"No you're not… It's not your fault. Now, tell me. Who did this to you?" Glitch said heartily.

I was about to talk when the door opened. Taye, holding clothes for me, entered the room and saw me and Glitch having a sweet moment.

"Oh, am I interrupting?" asked the matron dancer with a cheeky smile.

I abruptly backed away and Gltich cleared his throat. "N- No…" he stammered. "I think you need to change… I- I'll just wait outside." He said shyly and glimpsed at me.

The young protégé stood up and walked out of the room. My cheeks were still red and Taye closed and locked the door behind Glitch and gazed at me with her weird look.

"Just a friend huh?" she said and shrugged her eyebrows.

"Ye- yeah… we ARE just friends…" I said nervously but didn't look at the black dancer.

"Oh?" said Taye and sat beside me, "I saw the way he looked at you." She added.

I gave out a feign laugh and shook my head, "What? That's the way he looks at me. Nothing especial." I said.

"For you but I've never seen that Asian boy look at a girl like that." Taye insisted and uttered a light laugh. "By the way, let's get you dress up!"

Taye showed me a brown mini short-skirt that made my eyes widened and a simple, black V-neck top. The black matron dancer felt excited than I do and kept urging me to wear it.

"I- I don't really wear mini skirts…" I rejected politely. "And… that V-neck cut is too.. low."

"Don't worry about the V-cut, let's just put a pin on it." She suggested. "Come on girl! This will blow Glitch's mind!"

"Wh- I don't care bout blowing Glitch's mind!" I said while my face turned red as a rose, "I don't feel-"

Instantaneously, Taye turned me around and took off my wet shirt without a warning. I crossed my arms, hiding my chest, and the matron dancer wiped my back and front after.

"You won't leave this place if you don't wear this outfit." She said mischievously and laughed aloud.

Groaning, I followed what Taye wants and when I'm finished, the woman dancer put a light make up on my face.

"Do- don't put too much make up…" I said and Taye nodded.

"Sure! I know Glitch doesn't like girls who wear too much make up."

"Stop bringing Glitch in this!" I shouted angrily and Taye giggled sweetly.

"There, finished!" she said triumphantly and gave me the mirror.I touched my face and smiled. My make up was not too much but not that less either.

I stood up and kept pulling my skirt down and said, "I don't really feel comfortable with this skirt."

"Please… that's the longest skirt I can find in my closet." She said with a scary laugh. "And that skirt is above knee!" she added.

"It's still too high for me!" I yelled back.

"Come on, let's get out of here and show your mind blowing outfit to your boy-"

"FRIEND! Glitch is a friend, Taye!"


	29. Chapter 29: Secret Revealed

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 29: Secret Revealed

Glitch was waiting for half an hour and he kept looking at his wrist watch. He walked through the corridor and looked through the window. He saw the kid lately, playing with his friend. The boy saw him and he waved at the young protégé cheerfully.

Glitch smiled and waved back. Suddenly, the boy checked his surroundings and signed the Asian boy to meet up with him there. Glitch looked round and opened the window. He carefully went down the two storey house and ran to the boy. There's a fence between them but Glitch can hear the kid loud and clear.

"What's up?" asked the young protégé.

"I'm going to tell you who put your girlfriend-"

"Uhh… kid… she's just a friend of mine…" interjected the Asian boy and blushed.

"Oh… I'm so sorry…" whispered the kid, "So as I was saying, the guy that put your friend in the pool was tall, has a muscular body wearing a dark green shirt and also has a skull tattoo on his right arm. Oh yeah and he's black."

"Ok… I think… I saw that guy around here." Said Glitch and grinned evilly, "Thanks kid, owe you one." He added and both of them left. "Oh… watch out big guy… nobody messes with my girl…" said Glitch with his frightening tone.

"Sweet… everybody thinks that she's my girlfriend…" he thought then his face frowned, "I really wish that's true…" he said to himself and sighed deeply.

The young protégé went back upstairs and waited. After a few minutes, the door opened and my best friend didn't notice it. He was looking at the floor when he saw someone's sandals in front of him.

He slowly looked up and saw my exposed legs, wearing mini short-skirt and a black top. His face turned red when he reached my face. He's speechless as well as I.

I put my head down and the young protégé gulped hard. Taye then disturbed the silence and said, "Isn't she adorable?!"

Glitch nodded slowly and looked me again from head to foot. His blush became redder and I was not still making contact with him. Taye purposely pushed me and my best friend abruptly caught my shoulders.

My face was a few centimeters away from his and the young protégé hurriedly put his hands down and said, "Uhm.. nic- nice outfit…"

"Tha- thanks…" I responded bashfully.

"What are you guys waiting for?" asked the black dancer joyfully and added, "Let's go back to the party!"

Glitch walked first but he noticed that I don't want to go downstairs because of what I was wearing. My best friend smiled sweetly and reached out a hand. "Just stay with me."

I blushed madly and grabbed back. I shyly went downstairs and when the crew saw me, all of their jaws dropped.

"Eyes off the skirt!" shouted Glitch madly, "If I ever saw one of you looking I'll kick your asses!"

They all gulped hard and tried to avoid looking at me. Glitch's mentor winked at his young protégé and the dance genius blushed.

I hugged my best friend's arm tightly and whispered, "I don't have to be harsh…"

Glitch chuckled and lightly pinched my nose. I shook my head and giggled. We sat on a sofa where there's less people and talked, more like shouting at each other. The music was just too loud and suddenly Lil' T appeared.

"Hey (Y/n)! Are you feeling alright?" asked the girl sweetly.

"Ye- yes… thanks for asking." I answered back with a smile.

"You're very lucky, Glitch was there to save you." She continued and glanced at Glitch who was looking away.

"I guess so." I said simply.

"So see yah around!" she said and left.

"I know…" I said and looked at my best friend, "I think she's kinda nice somehow."

Glitch muttered to himself and shook his head. "lil' T? Nice?" said the young protégé madly.

"Don't be like that…" I whispered.

Mo passed by us stayed for a few minutes while talking to Glitch. I looked around and saw some of the girls waving at me sweetly and I did the same thing. One of them even talked and asked if I was feeling alright.

It's already ten in the evening but the party was not yet over. My best friend started to yawn and he already wants to go home. I agreed and we went to the motorcycle but there's something odd before Glitch left. He talked to the crew including Mo and they all looked at me and smiled.

"What's he saying to them?" I thought.

"Ok guys! See yah tomorrow." Glitch said and with that, me and Glitch went home.

The scene I saw Glitch talking to his crew has been reoccurring in my mind. When Glitch walked me to my house I gazed at him and said, "What did you tell the crew lately? Before we left?"

The Asian boy grinned and kissed my forehead without answering my question. I stared at him curiously and he hugged me tightly.

"Good night (Y/n)…" he murmured and kissed my head for the last time and added, "Don't call or text me till tomorrow ok?"

Perplexed, I gazed at his green eyes and nodded without a reason and said, "Wh- why?"

"Just do it. Now, I have to go somewhere go straight to bed ok?" he reminded and rode his motorcycle. He started the engine and before he left he pointed my door, signing me to go inside and I obeyed.

I locked the door and peeked through the window but I saw him pointing at me and then pointed up to my room.

"Alright, alright!" I rasped and went upstairs.

I heard my best friend left and I looked at him through my bedroom window. Lots of questions went into my mind and can't find any answers.

"Where's he going?" I thought.

I took a shower and put my sleeping clothes on. While brushing my hair I looked at my phone and checked it if it's still working, forgetting that it got soaked in the water lately. Luckily, it turned on. A photo of me and my best friend appeared and this made me think about what he said lately.

I simply ignored it and went to bed. I sighed deeply and stared at the photo. I closed my heavy eyes and fell asleep in a few minutes.


	30. Chapter 30: HiDeout

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 30: Secret HI-DEout

"Where is he?" asked the young protégé when he saw his mentor standing in front of a door.

Glitch went to a place only he and his crew knows. It' an old building and no other person will go to where he was now. Mo opened the door and closed it behind him when he and Glitch entered the building.

All of the members of his crew were there, waiting for him; and in the middle of the room, lies a guy, tied up to a chair and his head covered with a bag. He kept yelling and asking where he was and when he heard the young protégé's voice, he stopped.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Glitch seriously. His tone became dreadfully angry even though his facial expression doesn't display it.

The guy laughed boastfully and said, "Of course… Why didn't I see it coming…"

The young protégé took off the bag on the guy's head and he suddenly got hit by the shining light of the room. He shook his head and blinked his eyes a couple of times before he took a glimpse at the Asian boy.

"Glitch… from Hi-def crew…" he murmured and grinned oddly, "She must be important to you?"

The Asian protégé laughed and stared at the guy, "Obviously… that's why you're tied up to a chair right now…" he said serenely and walked closer to him.

"She didn't do anything to you, then why did you try to kill her?" he added and shot him his furious, wrathful look with his green eyes.

"You haven't figured it out? I thought you were a dance GENIUS." Said the guy and uttered a loud chuckle and added, "You're half right Asian boy… she didn't do anything to me but I'm not the one who wants her dead."

Glitch got extremely mad and he was about to punch the guy in front of him when Mo clutches my best friend's fist.

"Chill bro. We don't want to hurt him. We just need answers." Reminded his mentor and his young protégé took his hands of Mo's grasp. "I'll take it from here." He added and Glitch groaned and leaned on the wall while staring at the guy who drowned me.

"Why don't we just make this simple…" started Mo, "Tell us why did you do it and we're done here. (Y/n) is a sweet girl and as far as we know, she has no enemy. Who ordered you to-"

"Are you guys blind or something?" mocked the guy and glanced at my best friend, "Ok I'll admit it. I did it because a chick made a deal with me but she obviously didn't follow the agreement. I got tricked! I'm a victim too, you know?"

Glitch listened attentively and he walked closer to the guy and said, "A chick you say? So, what's the bitch's deal?"

The guy chuckled crazily and gazed at the young protégé in front of him, "What a man needs. Get it?"

"She really is a bitch…" rasped the Asian boy and slowly walked towards the guy. "I'm guessing that I know this BITCH huh? He added.

The guy chuckled evilly and nodded, "You know her alright…"

Mo and the crew looked at the young protégé while he stood in front of the guy with his arms crossed. He smiled and quickly kicked the chair. The guy's back made contact with the rough floor and shouted with anger while looking at Glitch.

"Bro! I told you not-"

"Shut the f*** up Mo!" yelled the Asian boy furiously and this made his mentor to close his mouth. My best friend gaited to the black guy and strongly pulled the guy's shirt.

"Let me just get in your head a minute. If I tried to hurt (Y/n) again, I won't hesitate to beat you up. I don't care if you don't mean it but you're the one who tried to drown her. When you saw that BITCH again tell her this, STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL!" And with that the angry dance genius forcefully dropped the guy's shirt.

"Wrap this up…" whispered Glitch but when he turned his back to the guy, he spoke:

"She'll never stop Glitch…" he muttered and laughed, "She likes you too much. She'll do anything to ruin your relationship with that girl."

The Asian boy clutched his fist and gazed at the grinning guy and said, "Bring it…"

His fellow crew watched the whole scene since the beginning. This was the first time they saw Glitch this way. The young protégé they hang out with was usually cheerful, witty and hot headed sometimes. They saw him got tangled and mad in a fight but not like this.

"I'm going home…" said Glitch and left.

My best friend sighed deeply and walked to his vehicle. He took out his phone and thought of calling me.

"Should I call her?" he whispered and noticed that it was already midnight. "She might be sleeping right now." He added.

Glitch dialed my number, just to make sure, and he was rather surprised when I quickly answered his call.

"Glitch? Where are you? Are you alright?" These were the questions that came out of my mouth and he noticed that I was worrying sick about him.

"I told you to go to sleep earlier right?" asked the young protégé.

"I- I can't sleep… I'm worried… about you." I said shyly. "Where are you?"

"Don't worry, (Y/n). I'm completely fine. Me and the crew just… had a meeting." He responded while he continued to walk.

"I'll be home in a few minutes. I'm walking to my vehicle right now."he added using his sweet tone. "Now, go to sleep…"

"No, I- I'll wait for you. Call me or text me if you got home ok?" I asked thoughtfully.

Glitch sighed deeply and chuckled. His eyes became soft and said, "Ok… I'm gonna cut the call now. I'm going home."

I put my phone down and rested my chin on my knee caps. I decided to wait outside so I grabbed a jacket before going. I closed the door behind me and sat on the stairs.

I grasped my phone tightly and kept looking around, checking for my best friend. After a half an hour, I heard a motor engine. I excitedly stood up and took a glance of who was coming,.

"Glitch!" I called blissfully and crossed the street.

The Asian boy parked his vehicle in the garage and took off his helmet before he ran towards me. I gave him a warm hug and he also returned it.

"Why are you still up? I told you I'll message you when-"

"I can't sleep!" I interrupted and hugged him tighter. "Where did you go? I'm worried sick!" I added.

My best friend lightly pinched my nose and uttered a small laugh. "I already told you, me and the guys had a meeting."

Glitch crossed the street with me to my house. I glimpsed at his green eyes and he said, "I told you to sleep. It's ready pass midnight." And brushed my hair.

"I'm just glad that you came home safely…" I whispered and gave him my last hug. "Good night, Glitch…"

"Good night… See you tomorrow." He responded and planted a kiss at the top of my head before leaving.


	31. Chapter 31: Bye HD

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 31: Bye Bye Hi-Def

I was using my laptop, surfing in the internet when someone knocked at my door. It was one o'clock in the afternoon when I took a glimpse at the clock and I abruptly opened the door.

"Hey! Come in!" I said cheerfully and my best friend entered with a grin on his cute face.

He went straight to my bed and lay down. He yawned madly and covered his face with one of my pillows. I giggled as I closed the door and sat beside the Asian boy.

"Tired?" I asked with a smile and he gave me a nod without saying anything.

I went back in front of my computer and went to the DC site. A site of tournaments and information for the known crews including the big five: Glitterati, Hi-def, Flashforwad, Lush and the Riptide.

I clicked my best friend's crew name and saw the news about you dancing with them back at the beach. Comments also got my attention. There were the same questions like, who is that girl? Is she in their crew or just a rep? Is that the masked girl on YouTube?

I laughed as I read the funny and polite comments but frowned at the rude ones. Glitch took notice of what I was doing and sat himself up. He brushed his fingers through his dark hair and stood behind me while holding the back of my chair.

"What's new?" asked the young protégé thoughtfully and took a good look at my laptop screen.

"There's a new competition here, let's check it out." I suggested and clicked the notification.

I read it and grinned after I finished 's a competition for b-boy crews and ONLY for this kind of crew. I gazed at my best friend and shook him with excitement. He chuckled and pinched my nose and said,

"Could you move over? I'll sign up for this one." He said delightfully and I obeyed.

Sitting on the same chair, me and Glitch waited for the reply message for half an hour and when it came, it was rather unsatisfying.

"WHAT?!" yelled my best friend, "What does that mean? We ARE a b-boy crew."

Then when I and my best friend read the rest of the message I glimpsed at the Asian boy with my sad eyes.

"They are right Glitch…" I said softly and added, "I'm a member of your crew and I'm a girl."

Glitch gave out a reluctant smile and looked back at the message. There were silence for a few minutes but it was disturbed when I blurted, "I'll quit then."

The dance genius's eyes widened and stared at me with his mad eyes and said, "No, don't! It's just one competition. We'll pass. It's ok." He said candidly.

I slowly shook his head and cupped his cheeks. Glitch got stunned and can't speak while I was looking at him.

"It has a great prize, Glitch and I can't let you and your crew to pass this one just because of me." I explained formally and grinned, "I quit…"

"No! No, I- I won't let you." Glitch opposed and took off my hands.

"Glitch…" I murmured heartily, "It's ok… I'm glad that I'm a member of your crew even for a while. I can rep with you guys any time but don't make me a member of your crew."

Glitch put his head down and stared at the screen after. He sighed deeply and shook his head.

"Come on… don't pass that dance competition just for me!" I said madly and my best friend gazed at me as I continued.

"You've been dancing with the crew for a long time without me. Just tell them that I just quit and sign up for the competition." I added with a bit of anger in my voice.

"There'll be a lot of competition-"

"Glitch…" I warned, "I quit the crew. Even though you like it or not, I quit."

"Then I'll quit too." He responded.

"You don't have to sacrifice everything for me!" I yelled furiously, "Let me make my own decisions Glitch. Also, it's not like I'm going to be gone forever. Like I said, I can rep with you guys any time. You're not thinking straight!"

Glitch was about to talk back when he heard his ringtone. He stood up fiercely and took out his phone from his pocket and answered the call.

"Mo, sup?" asked Glitch. "Yeah- me and (Y/n) saw it. I tried to sign up but they said that our crew is not allowed 'cause (Y/n) is a member of us."

I tried to steal my best friend's phone from him but he kept pushing I away or kept running around my room.

"St- Stop it!" shouted the young protégé. "Sorry Mo, (Y/n) is stealing my- could you!"

Finally, I took a grip of his phone and pulled it right out from his hands. I ran away from my best friend and locked myself in the bathroom.

"Hey Mo! It's me, (Y/n). I want you and your crew to sign up for the competition." I listened to Glitch's mentor and added, "No you can join now 'cause I quit the crew."

I heard a girl's voice from the background yelling "what", guessing that it was Layla. Mo reasoned with me and said the same thing what my best friend said but that didn't change my mind.

The Asian boy kept hitting the door but I ignored it. "I can rep with you guys… You won't lose anything." I explained to Mo.

"Open this door!" shouted my best friend anxiously.

I did open the door and handed out his phone. He madly took it and talked to his mentor. He's speaking to Mo in an irritated manner. He kept looking at me and kept tugging his black hair.

"So you agree with her?" said Glitch angrily.

"I don't agree Glitch but what can I do? That's her decision she quit the crew!" shouted his mentor back.

"Then If she quit I-"

"Don't even think about quitting Glitch!" I interjected.

The Asian boy cut the call and walked towards me. He cornered me with both of his hands rested on the wall. My cheeks were turning red and I can't look straight at the dance genius.

"Ok.. Promise me… PROMISE me… that you'll always rep with us." He said madly.

"I- I promise…" I whispered.

"What?" asked my best friend making me to say it again.

"I PROMISE…" I repeated.

The Asian boy nodded and went back in front of the computer. I glanced at him and I realized that he already explained and signed up. Sighing in relief, I grinned and touched my best friend's shoulders. Glitch widened his eyes and gazed at me. I looked back at him and grinned.

"Win that competition."


	32. Chapter 32: Busted

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 32: Busted

"Hey, I need to go home. I have things to do 'bout the competition. We only have two weeks to prepare." Said my best friend and I nodded without looking at him.

I was too busy using my laptop and Glitch added, "Co- could you come over?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll follow in a few minutes. Go…" I replied and looked at him with a grin. My best friend closed the door behind him and went to his house across the street. He saw his mom in the kitchen baking something.

"Hey mom!" greeted the Asian boy cheerfully and her mom smiled back.

"Hi dear. So how's (Y/n) doing?" her mom asked thoughtfully with a sweet grin.

"She's doing fine mom. She'll come over sooner or later." Responded his son and went upstairs to his room.

The dance genius closed the door and turned on the computer. He looked through the window and he saw me, still using my laptop.

Grinning, he sat on the chair started to read more about the tournament. He noticed that there will be three rounds before the real competition starts. The first stage was there will be two representatives of each crew and do their thing to impress the judges.

There will be six crew left after the first stage and the second round was a showdown between pairs; and the last is the final stage. There will be only three crews left and they will dance fight for the championship. The young protégé grinned while reading the rules of the tournament.

"So…. There will be costumes huh?" murmured the young protégé.

For the championship each of the remaining crew will represent a costume for the '60's. '70's and '80's.

The young protégé scratched his head and muttered, " '70's and '80's are alright… just don't give us the '60's…"

I just finished washing the dishes and I hurriedly went upstairs to change. I locked the house and went straight to my best friend's house afterwards. I rang the doorbell and the Asian boy's mother answered it.

"Oh hey dear!" greeted his mother joyfully. "Come in (Y/n). Glitch is upstairs. I'm baking Brownies and I'll serve them later." She added and I gave out a polite smile.

"Thank you very much." I said and went to Glitch's room. I lightly knocked on the door and after a few seconds, the young protégé opened it.

"Oh hey, thought you were not coming… you said you'll follow after a few minutes… I waited for an hour!" said Glitch madly with an angry look written on his face.

I chuckled and went inside, ignoring my best friend. He sighed and closed the door and went back to the computer.

I sat on the edge of his bed while staring at him. He felt my eyes on him and he quickly gazed at me with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Glitch asked curiously.

"Nothing. Is there something wrong 'bout looking at you?" I responded and giggled.

The young protégé blushed and shook his head as he went back to his laptop. I lay my back on his bed and breathed deeply.

Suddenly, Glitch stood up and grabbed a jacket. I looked at him and he said, "Imma go somewhere. It will only take about an hour. I'll be back." He said hurriedly and brushed my hair before leaving.

"You can use my laptop just DON'T explore my personal documents." He reminded and I chuckled; and with that he left.

I decided to lie down for a while before I use the Asian boy's laptop. I propped myself up and went in front of the laptop.

"Where's the mouse?" I thought and looked around. "Geez… every time!" I compliant while opening every drawer.

I saw the young protégé's yellow bag and looked inside it. I saw the mouse and noticed something else. It's a small, green pouch and when I opened it it was full of USB drives that have labels on them. I read each of them, one by one and the SELF RECORD USB got my attention.

"Wait… he said not to explore his personal documents IN his computer but this one isn't IN it." I said evilly and laughed mischievously.

I plugged the USB and opened the file. I saw a bunch of folders with dates on them but I chose randomly and saw videos of my best friend holding a guitar.

My jaw dropped when I saw this. I didn't know that Glitch can play a guitar. I abruptly played one of the videos and watched attentively.

"I'm here again. Getting bored here…" said Glitch in the video, "Got exempted again so Imma play a song. Nothing to do I guess. I dedicate this to my girl best friend cause this song reminds me of her plus, I miss her… A LOT."

Upon hearing this, my jaw dropped even lower and I eyes became rounded, "Don't worry Glitch she won't see this…" he said to himself and I can't help laughing at him. "Ok… here it goes."

My heartbeat skipped a beat while I waited for the song. He started to strum the guitar and I kind of recognized the song. I also didn't know that he has a beautiful voice. Normally, he doesn't want to sing either with the radio or to himself.

"Whenever I close my eyes, I picture you there

I'm looking out at the crowd, you're everywhere

I'm watching you from the stage yeah

My smile is on every face now

But every time you wake up

You're hearing me say

Goodbye"

I covered my mouth and my eyes were still round as a bug's. I can't believe the message of my best friend. I want to jump with joy but I am not really that kind of girl. I paused the video for a few seconds and breathed heavily.

"Wh-why?" I asked and felt my rapid heartbeat. I glimpsed a the computer again and breathed deeply before I clicked the play button.

"Baby, you don't have to worry

I'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you

Lately, I've been going crazy

I'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you"

I wiped my face madly and rubbed my eyes while listening to my best friend's message and amazing voice.

When the song ended, I heard Glitch chuckled and said, "Can't wait to see you girl…"

I blushed madly and when I gazed at the video, it was over. I closed it and saw another video of him. I hesitated to watch another one but I want to know more about him. I played another this time, he's speaking to himself.

"It's already midnight and I can't go back to sleep. I just dreamt of her… again. Maybe because I think too much of her. I can't help it… I just want to see her again."

Then he suddenly left and took something. He went back in front of the camera and showed his wallet and opened it.

"This is the girl I was talking about." He said and pointed at me on the picture,"Cute isn't she? It took me about a few days for her to let me have this picture." He laughed and stared it for a while and added, "She doesn't know but… I- I adore her so much."

I don't know what to do. I felt like punching something or pull or hair out of my scalp. I want to shout so bad or even throw myself through the window while listening to Glitch's self record.

"It's sad though… She only thinks of me as her best friend. I tried to show affection to her when we're together but she doesn't notice it. Maybe because I'm not trying hard enough. Ok… enough with this recording thing… I'm missing her more. So good night… and (Y/n)…"

I waited for the last part and I was about to faint when I finally heard it.

"I- I… miss you..."

The video stopped as well as my heart. I can't say anything and can't believe what I just discovered.

"He… he likes me? I whispered and grinned.

I looked back at the laptop and watched the last video. It was the day when Glitch will come back home. He turned the camera on and I can see his joyful and excited face. He jumped around the room, that made me giggle, before he talked.

"This is the best day! I'm coming back! Finally! I've been waiting for this…. Oh, (Y/n) you'll be surprised… I want to see your cute, shocked face when you see me and I'll hug you tightly! Heck! If I can just kiss your soft lips I will! I can't wait. Get ready baby girl… I'm coming for yah."

The video stopped and I stared at it like a crazy girl. I didn't blink and I even forgot to breathe. I looked at the time and noticed that Glitch will arrive back soon. I shook my head and cleaned everything up.

I opened the browser, pretending that I've been using it and gazed at myself in the mirror as I pulled myself together and said, "Jus- just pretend you didn't discover anything. Just be your normal self… Who am I kidding! I'm blushing as hell right now!"

Suddenly, I heard my best friend's vehicle and I gingerly checked everything, avoiding to leave any clues.

I inhaled deeply and exhaled afterwards. I turned on the television and sat on the floor Indian style like an innocent girl. After a few moments, someone knocked and my best friend entered.

I looked at him nervously with a grin and said, "Hey.."

Glitch smiled sweetly and sat beside me. He put his arm around my shoulders and joined watching with me.

"What are you watching?" he asked and stared.

I was not feeling the same way like before. I uttered a light laugh and said, "I just turned the T.V on. I'm still searching."

"Awright… I'll change in the bathroom for a minute." He said and planted a kiss on my head before he stood up.

When he went inside my cheeks became crimson red and whispered, "You too don't know but… I feel the same way for you, Glitch…"


	33. Chapter 33: Layla's New Assistant

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 33: Layla's New Assistant

Me and my best friend arrived at Mo's house. I excitedly entered and saw the fashion designer. I hugged her tightly and the woman giggled and returned the hug. My best friend did the secret handshake with his mentor and started talking about the upcoming competition.

"Yo Mo!" said Glitch joyfully, "Wanna discuss 'bout what we're going to do?"

"I haven't read the instructions yet. I've been busy-"

"Going out with Peeps? Or Chicks?" the young protégé interrupted as he crossed his arms while looking at his mentor.

The African-American dancer scratched his head and noticed I was talking to Layla. He gazed at the Asian boy and said, "How's it going with (Y/n)?"

Glitch suddenly blushed and put his head down. He brushed his dark hair and said, "Uh… we're cool. I made a deal with her and… everything seems… awright."

"Come on. Let's talk about the tournament." Suggested Mo and left with his young protégé as they went to a private room.

Layla kept asking me why I have to quit the crew even though I explained it to her a couple of times while the other members of the crew thanked me for what I did.

"There's a lot of competition out there girl! Why qui-"

"Not again!" I yelled madly and crossed my arms. "I told you, it has a big prize and I won't let you guys pass it just because of me." I explained for the tenth time.

"But you'll still dance with us right?" asked one of the crew members and I shot him a polite smiled.

"Of course." I said simply.

"In the meantime…" murmured the fashion designer and got everybody's attention. "You'll be my assistant."

I smiled delightfully and gave Layla a warm hug and a box of sweet smiles. "For real?" I asked in shock and Layla nodded.

"I'm serious (Y/n). You have a sense of style, I gotta give yo that. Plus, you can help me design clothes for the boys whenever I have to." She explained.

Suddenly, my best friend appeared behind me and I didn't even notice it. He blew in my ear that made me jump. He gave out a loud laugh and hugged me tightly while apologizing.

"What's that all about?!" I shouted and my best friend continued to chuckle.

"Nothing, just wanna make you mad cause you're so cute whenever you got angry." He said and uttered a light laugh.

"Oh… That's so sweet… Nice move Asian boy." Said Layla with a weird grin.

The young protégé blushed and quickly backed away from me. He cleared his throat and looked down. I too blushed, only redder. I looked at Layla angrily and stuck my tongue out at her. The black fashion designer giggled and winked at me.

"Uh… La- Layla. Mo wants to speak to you abo- about the costumes." Glitch stammered while running his fingers through his black hair.

"Ok. Come with me (Y/n)." replied Layla and my best friend gave her a smirk.

"Wai- why are you-"

"She's my new assistant." Interrupted the woman and chuckled. "Since she can't dance with you boys, she'll help me design and prepare for all of yah."

I followed the fashion designer and noticed that my best friend was walking behind me at a slower pace. I stopped and glimpsed at him. He gazed at me with his red face and gave out a reluctant smile.

"What are you doing so far back?" I asked with a sweet smile and waited for him. His grin disappeared and walked beside me slowly.

Arriving at the room, I saw my best friend's mentor sitting on the sofa. Me and the Asian boy sat on the sofa in front of the other while Layla sat beside Mo.

"Ok…" started the crew leader, "Me and Glitch just talked about the first stage of the competition and we decided that we go first, of course. We will still use our crew outfit for the first and second round, if we got lucky."

I remembered that there will be an elimination after the first round and there will be six crews left; but I'm pretty sure that they will pass that round.

"And there's a little inflection about the rules." Added my best friend. "For the first two rounds, the decision will be made by the judges but for the finale… there will be votes."

The room was silent for a while. We were all thinking about that votes and the viewers. Glitch looked at his mentor while Mo was tapping his chin.

"When is the audition?" I said and broke the silence.

"This Saturday." Replied the young protégé without looking at me.

"That means we only have three days to prepare." Added the African-American dancer.

"Why don't you guys think about your duo. Me and Layla will take care of the votes." I said and Layla nodded.

"Yeah. I agree with her." Supported the fashion designer.

"Cool. Ok then, me and my bro here will start with the steps. Come on Glitch let's make new dance moves." Said Mo with an excited grin on his face.

My best friend chuckled and nodded. He stood up and walked with his mentor but before he closed the door he said, "See yah later, (Y/n). You can go to the training ground later if you want."

I gave him a smile and nodded. The woman looked at me oddly and shrugged her brows. I shot her my mad look and looked away.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked furiously and the fashion designer giggled.

"Nothing. You two are just so sweet." She said with a light laugh. "Now!" she exclaimed, "Let's start with those voters. What yah got?"

"Simple… YouTube girl…" I said with a mischievous smile. "We can ask Mo and Glitch do dance somewhere, I'm thinking about the subway, and surprise all the passengers. I'm sure that they will all take out their phones and record them then they'll post it on YouTube and spread it." I explained formally and Layla nodded.

"Good thinking…" whispered the fashion designer, "Then they will recommend it to their friends and their friends will do the same. Nice…" she added and grinned.

"But of course… we will do that after Hi-def passed the first round." I added. "I'll be one of the passengers and record it, just to be sure, then spread it to every video site I know."

"Ok, ok…" said Layla sounded contented about the plan. "I think I know why Glitch likes you…."

My eyes widened as I gazed at the matron designer. She winked at I and gave out a playful laugh.

"Wh- What do- do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"Please… everyone in this crew knows that he likes you. It's actually obvious." Layla added. "We tried to pair him with other girls but he kept pushing them away."

I didn't look at the woman and I started to play with my hands. My cheeks turned red and I was speechless at that time.

"I'm always hearing Glitch saying your name to Mo. He kept talking and talking about you. Plus, I have doubts about his wallet. He's always staring at it. I tried to ask him about it but he won't answer me."

That's when I remembered my best friend's video. He showed his wallet with a picture of me when I was about thirteen years old. My cheeks were turning crimson red and became quiet all of the sudden.

"You're the most important person to Glitch…" added the fashion designer with a cheeky smile. "I'm guessing that the picture he's always staring is you."

"What?" I denied and and shook my head madly, "Of course not! Glitch doesn't have a picture of me. I mean, a solo picture of me." I continued nervously without gazing at Layla.

"Then that means he has a picture of you and him together?" asked the matron woman and laughed joyfully, "That's even sweeter!"

"No- tha- that's not-"

"Don't hide it girl…" she interrupted, "I know you like him too."

My eyes widened and I was about to explode. I stood up and walked away. I quickly closed the door and took a stroll around. My mind befuddled, my heartbeat was beating dreadfully fast and my feelings… I felt like I can't keep it anymore.


	34. Chapter 34: Speechless

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 34: Speechless

I passed by the training ground and I can hear my best friend laughing, as well as his mentor. I slowly opened the door and peeked with one eye. My lips curled into a sweet smile when I saw the Asian boy doing backflips and frontflips.

I closed the door and continued to walk, unfortunately, Glitch saw me through the window. He shouted my name and I looked at him in surprise and he signed me to come over.

Initially, I shook my head but he kept calling me. I sighed deeply and stood in front of the door.

"Ok… just calm down…" I whispered. I entered inside slowly and closed the door behind me.

I swerved and saw the young protégé smiling. I walked to him and gave out a nervous grin.

"Just sit over there…" he said softly and pointed at the floor in front of the mirror. I obeyed and positioned myself into an Indian seat stance. I turned my back from the mirror and looked up to my best friend.

"Awright from the top." Said the crew leader and played the music.

I watched my best friend the whole time and didn't notice that I smiled and blushed. I almost forgot how talented Glitch was. I haven't seen him breakdancing and doing stunts for a while. I rested my head on the mirror and stared at him.

The music stopped and Glitch jumped with joy. "Did you see that? Did you see what I did?" asked the young protégé to his mentor.

I giggled and covered my mouth to hide it. Mo patted his young protégé's back and said, "Wanna do it again?"

"Yeah! I want it to be perfect." He replied and grinned.

They did their dance duo again and I'm not getting tired of glancing at their dance steps specially the Asian boy.

After a few minutes, the song finished and my best friend sat beside me while panting. Mo was about to leave when he reminded Glitch, "Oh right, yo Glitch! We'll work on your head spins after awright? Just gonna give yo a few minutes to rest."

"Cool!" said the dance genius simply.

The African-American dancer left, leaving the two of us in the room. My best friend was wet with sweat and I took out my handkerchief from my pocket and wiped his face. Glitch froze as he stared at me. Then I wiped the back of his neck and his back after.

"Wanna get you some water?" I asked and my best friend nodded without a word.

I stood up and and went to the water dispenser. I went back and saw my best friend taking off his shirt. I blushed madly and tried to avoid his face.

As for being the shortest out of all the crew members, he has a muscular built. I can't even notice it if he didn't take off his shirt. He has perfect, lethal six pack abs. I tried to obviate gazing at it but I can't help it. I sat behind him and gave the glass of water without glimpsing.

My best friend gave out a smirk and took the water and drank it. He put the glass on the floor beside him and wiped his mouth. He handed out his shirt and asked me to wipe his back again.

I nodded shyly and complied. I didn't talk, which made Glitch a little curious, for a while. He turned around and I rubricated.

"What?" he asked and tilted his head. "Come on… like this is the first time you saw me without a shirt."

My shyness was now in the danger zone and I just want to run but I thought that I'll be embarrassed. Plus, I don't know what I'll say after.

"H- Huh? No- I- I…" I said bashfully and fondled my hands.

Glitch chuckled and he put his shirt back on and said, "There.. Don't be shy now…" he whispered and brushed my hair out of my face and slowly lifted my chin.

"Hey…" he murmured heartily but I still didn't look. He uttered a light laugh and he laid down on my lap and glimpsed at my face.

"Am I a stranger to you?" Glitch continued but I didn't answer. "Did I got your tongue?" he added and laughed.

"Ha,ha…" I said irritatedly shyly. "Not funny."

"Finally!" he exclaimed and pinched my nose.

Instantaneously, Mo entered the room and saw us. He smiled secretly and cleared his throat. Glitch jumped and abruptly straightened himself and coughed a couple of times.

"I- I'm ready." He stammered.

"Uh—huh.." responded Mo with a sly grin. "Are you sure or I'm inter-"

"No Mo…" warned Glitch using his mad tone, "Let's get this over with bro. I wanna go home after."

"Sure, sure I understand…. You want to-"

"Mo!" yelled the young protégé and his naughty mentor laughed. First, Mo was teaching the basic steps and positions for the head spin. The young protégé's mentor demonstrated it after and I was amazed.

He's doing a head spin that also made my head spin. It was Glitch's turn and I was rather nervous about him. I propped my chin on my kneecaps and stared at my best friend.

"Here goes nothing…" said the dance genius and did the starting position.

Mo assisted his young protégé initially and unfortunately Glitch failed a couple of times. After an hour or so, he did his first head spin, sort of.

I would bury my face on my knees whenever I'll see Glitch fall. I heard my best friend groaned and repeated the stunt again.

"Dude, you'll have to practice. There's no rush needed." Explained his mentor while shaking his head. "You're also like this when I was teaching you the flips."

"Nah… I got this…" my best friend said simply and tried again.

"AND that's what you said to me the last time." Added his mentor and scratched his head.

Glitch did try and… failed. Lying on the floor, my best friend scratched his head madly and I giggled. I stood up and walked to the dance genius. He covered his face with his hands and didn't notice I was beside him.

I stood astride Glitch and bent my back forward. Glitch noticed that it became darker so he removed his hands. His eyes widened when he saw me grinning at him. He's lying there like a stone while gazing at me.

"You're hurting yourself, homie…" I said with a light laugh and added, "An Asian dance genius told me that I should take everything step by step." I added and winked.

Glitch scratched his head and grinned sheepishly. I reached out a hand and he grabbed it. I helped him to stand up and the young protégé tried it again, but this time, he's focusing every step and every position thoroughly.

It's already two in the afternoon and me and my best friend haven't eaten our lunch yet but I was not really that hungry. The Asian boy was soaked with sweat and I searched for a towel for him to use. He rested for a while and I, again, wiped his upper body.

Panting, Glitch rested his head on the mirror and glanced at me and said, "You should eat…"

"WE should eat." I corrected and wiped his wet face. "Imma go out and buy us lunch."

"Ask Layla to com-"

"I'll be fine Glitch." I interrupted and brushed the Asian boy's dark hair. "I'll be back soon. There's a near (your favorite food branch) here"

"Ok… Always hold your-"

"Phone, yes" I said with a grin and giggled. "See yah."


	35. Chapter 35: Old Schoolmate

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 35: Old Schoolmate

I was taking a stroll around the city and noticed that it's pretty crowded today. I arrived at the nearest food branch and bought enough lunch for me and the crew. While checking my order, I saw a guy, with brown hair, blue eyes, fair smooth skin, fit body and was about as tall as Mo gazing at me. He's also wearing a dark blue tee shirt which matches the color of his eyes, knee-cut jeans and black rubber shoes.

I looked behind me and back to the boy and noticed that I was really the one he's looking at. After a few seconds, he walked to me and I felt nervous about it. Yes… he's quiet attractive too.

"Hey… (Y/n) right?" he asked with a grin.

"Uh… Ye- yes…" I stammered. "How did you know me?" I asked bashfully.

"Oh, my bad… It's been a year I think... I'm not surprised that you don't know me." He responded and chuckled.

"A what?" I asked feeling a bit of shyness about not remembering the boy.

The boy laughed and ran his fingers through his sleek, brown, straight hair and said, "Ok… hint… Uh… remember the notes that were always coming out of your locker when I you were in the tenth grade?

I looked up and tried to think about what the boy said. Instantaneously, I remembered about the mysterious notes, just like the guy said, and my cheeks turned red. I remembered the notes rather perfectly and now it kept occurring in my mind.

"So… is this the boy with glasses back then?" I thought and stared at him. "But… As far as I can remember… he's only tall as me!"

"Wait… I think I remember…" I whispered and squeezed my eyes shut, "Is- Is your name… uh… what was it… Ke…" I said and exclaimed, "KEVIN!" triumphantly.

"Bingo…" said the guy simply and snapped his fingers. "Good thing you remembered."

"Yeah… Kevin…" I said and gave out a light laugh,

"Your anonymous stalker." He added and cleared his throat, "Bu- but don't worry… that's old news."

Nodding slowly, my phone suddenly rang. I looked at it and saw my best friend's name. I quickly answered it and excused myself to Kevin before I spoke to the Asian boy.

"Where are you?" asked Glitch thoughtfully and I can feel his worried tone in his voice.

"I'm still here in front of the (food branch). I saw an old friend I'm talking to him right now." I replied.

"Oh… I thought… wait. Did I just say HIM?"

"Yup." I said simply and grind my teeth. "You don't know him. We became schoolmates last last year." I explained.

"A close friend?" he asked inquisitively.

"No… not really." I said bashfully. "Glitch… I gotta go. Imma talk to him a little bit longer and I'll come over ok?'

It took Glitch a few seconds to reply and when he did, I cut the call. The young protégé stared at his phone and felt a little bit worried about me. He sighed deeply and banged his forehead using the palm of his hand.

"Did you just say Glitch?" asked Kevin and pointed at my cell phone.

"Yes. What about it?" I asked curiously and raised my brow.

"Glitch from Hi-def crew?" he continued and I nodded.

"Uh-huh…" I whispered and he smiled with excitement.

"You're friends with him?" asked Kevin again.

"Well… yes. He's my best friend actually." I replied and looked down .

"I saw his crew name on DC site yesterday and my crew will also join that tournament. I've always wanted to have a battle with that kid."

My eyes were round upon hearing what he said. I never knew that this guy has a crew but I know that he's on the football team. He's eighteen years old, two years older that the Asian boy. Suddenly, his watch beeped and pressed the stop button and said,

"Hey nice to see you again (Y/n)… Thanks for my time."

"That? Don't mention it." I said shyly and grinned.

"So…" he added and scratched his head, "I'll see you around then?"

"Yeah sure. See yah and good luck in the tournament." I responded while nodding.

"Oh… and I- If you don- don't mind… can I get your nu- number?" he asked sheepishly and I simply nodded.

I both exchanged phones and typed my numbers. Putting my phone back in my pocket, Kevin smiled and said:

"Thanks… and tell Glitch I'm looking forward about the battle." And with that, Kevin left. I sighed in relief and hurriedly went back to Mo's place.

While walking, I kept thinking of the boy I just met. The notes he sent me back then now were recurring in my mind. I can't help but blush while having flashbacks about it.

"Oh, right… I didn't tell Glitch about that. I'm pretty scared at that time." I said to myself and giggled.

Back in the African-American's place, the young protégé can't get his head in the game. He kept thinking about the old friend I said on the phone.

"Yo bro! What happened to you?" asked Mo and stopped the music.

Glitch shook his head and got surprised about his mentor's call. "Wh- What?" he asked and scratched his head.

"I said what happened to you? You don't know what you're doing." Repeated Mo as he crossed his arms.

"Oh…" murmured the befuddled Asian boy and sat on the floor, "I- I just need to rest a bit."

"Ok…" whispered his mentor and sat beside his young protégé. "By the way, where's (Y/n)?

Glitch didn't hear what Mo said. He was blankly staring at the floor and actually murmuring to himself. His mentor suddenly hit the young protégé's head. Glitch glanced at Mo madly and shouted.

"Yo! What's that for!"

"I SAID WHERE"S (Y/n)!" yelled back Mo.

Scratching his head madly, my best fried stood up and walked away.

"Glitch! I'm talking to you!" said his angry mentor.

"I don't care!" said the dance genius stubbornly and slammed the door behind him.

While walking on the hallway, Glitch kept muttering to himself. "Glitch… I gotta go. Imma talk to him a little bit longer and I'll come over ok?" he mimicked. "She chose to speak with that random guy than coming over…"

In the living room, everyone was looking at the young protégé while making rage around the place. They don't know what's going on with the Asian kid but they didn't bother asking. If Glitch is in a bad mood… It's better if you stay away from him rather than getting one of his anger punch.

"What's with Glitch?" whispered the fashion designer when she saw Mo coming. My best fried's mentor just simply shrugged his shoulders and glimpsed at his young dancer, talking to his own phone, sitting in the living room.

"Gone crazy I guess…" said Mo in a hushed voice. "He became like that after he talked to (Y/n) over the phone.

"Oh, I think I know what's going on." Said Layla with a freaky smile. "Your boy's jealous."

"Jealous? Jealous of who?" asked Mo curiously and gazed again at Glitch.

"How should I know? I mean, look him." Said the fashion designer and pointed at the dance genius.

My best friend was making a funny gestures, hand waving, make faces and brushing his black hair madly… sometimes.

"Who's that dude? How come I don't know about that guy?" rasped Glitch and stared at my name on his phone and yelled,"Will yah hurry up!"

"Yup… he definitely lost it." Said Mo and shook his head.


	36. Chapter 36: Who Dat Dude?

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 36: Who Dat Dude?

While watching television, my best friend was also eating his favorite ice cream flavor, chocolate fudge. Suddenly, he heard the main door opened. He quickly put the ice cream on the table and walked to where I was.

Glitch saw me carrying the lunch for the whole crew and a bag of… candies. I gazed at the Asian boy and got surprised that he's shooting me a mad look. Perplexed, I closed te door behind me and played staring contest with him. Suddenly,

"Here, let me. We'll prepare it." Said Jay, one of the crew members.

"Oh… thanks." I said bashfully and handed it out. I turned my glance at my best friend, still looking at me angrily. "What? Is there something wrong 'bout them preparing lunch?"

"That's not what I'm angry about." Said Glitch gloomily and crossed his arms. "So, how's your talk with the guy I don't know about."

Raising my brows, I stood in front of the Asian boy and smiled. "You're not jealous are you?" I said jokingly and the young protégé's almond, green eyes widened.

"Wh- No! Of- of course not! I'm just worrying OK? You're talking to a random guy that I don't know! Wha- what if- if he has a group of friends and- and-"

I giggled and this made the young protégé to shut up. His cheeks were now rosy red and I can see his shy, cute face.

"I'm sorry…" I said sweetly. "Here…" I added and showed him the bag of candies I bought for him. "I picked all your favorites."

"Candies? Please… I don-"

"STOP LYING GLITCH!"interrupted his mentor and the Asian boy started chasing Mo.

Laughing crazily, I pointed at Glitch while he was BEATING up the black dancer, again. Layla covered his mouth while watching the two and stood aside when the puny Asian boy passed by her.

"Act cool, act cool…" whispered Glitch while walking to me.

Still making light laughs, I looked at my blushing best friend and reached his bag of candies. "Come on, I know you like these.

Shaking his head, the young protégé was about to talk back when I put a piece of candy in his mouth.

"There!" I said and giggled.

Glitch blinked his eyes twice and carefully tasted the candy. "Is this the Icy Blue Berry Flavor of Timmy Tim's Southwestern Candy Delights?"

Laughing out loud, I hugged my best friend tightly and can't stop giggling. All of them didn't understand what just Glitch said but they surely know that I did.

"Yes, exactly."I said with a light chuckle.

The Asian protégé was bug eyed because what I did. I backed up and stared at my silly best friend.

"Come on, let's eat. I don't want you to eat all of these candies without eating lunch."

"Wait a minute…. I know what you're doing! You're trying to make me forget about that guy!" said Glitch remembering the argument earlier.

"Shoot…" I whispered and turned to the protege. "Wha? Psh…. No I'm not- I'm- I'm just-"

"Just what?" Glitch cut in and gave me his mad look again.

"Alright! I'll tell I about this guy after we eat lunch. HAPPY?" I responded and glared.

"No. Is he your boyfr-"

"Glitch!" I interrupted. "Of course not! We'll talk about this later." I added and dragged Glitch to the kitchen.

The Asian boy stared at me the whole time while eating. I can feel his eyes on me but I ignored it. All of the crew members, including the beat up Mo and Layla, were looking at us. We have been quiet for rather a long time now. Plus, Glitch didn't take off his stare at me.

Putting my dishes in the sink the dance genius suddenly spoke. "Now. Tell me."

"Tell you what?" I said trying to avoid the subject.

"Don't play games with me girl." he replied serenely and added, "Maybe you wanna play kiss and tell?" followed by a mischievous laugh.

My cheeks turned red as hell as I gazed at my witty Asian best friend. He was still making light chuckles and grinned at me weirdly.

"As if…" I said nervously.

The young protégé picked up his dishes and put in the sink as well. "Then tell." He said simply and smiled evilly.

"There's A LOT of eyes and ears in here." I complaint and looked at the crew behind me, eavesdropping.

"Oh right… Let's talk at the rooftop. Don't wanna let these GAYS listenin'." said my naughty best friend.

"What did you just say?" said Mo but Glitch ignored his mentor's tantrum.

My best friend brought a bottle of water and held my hand and went to the rooftop after. Arriving there, I can see the astonishing view of the city. It's pretty peaceful and relaxing. The sunrays hit my face made me to squint for eyesight. There's a bench there and the Asian boy tapped it, signing me to come over.

"Want some?" he asked while handing me the bag of candies I bought.

"No thanks. Maybe later." I replied shyly but didn't glimpsed him. There was silence for a couple of minutes. No one talked.

"Let's start with what's his name." said Glitch and ate another piece of his candies.

"Ke- Kevin." I stammered. The dance genius nodded and waited for me to continue. "I- I met him the school year when you… left."

"So he's your new-"

"No! We're not even classmates. He's a year ahead." I explained nervously, "I don't really know him that much."

"Ok…. I believe you." He whispered gently and looked at me. "What else?"

"Geez…. You're not my dad." I muttered with a glare.

"Hey, I'm just making sure that I can trust this Kevin." He responded and this made me giggle.

"He's taller than you." I mocked and Glitch blushed while shooting me his cute, furious look."

"You don't need to tell me that…." He said and groaned. "By the way how old is he?"

"Eighteen… I think." I said rather unsure about the guy's age.

"What?! Eighteen. (Y/n), he's too old for you. You're only 14 turning 15 this month!" he yelled thoughtfully.

I giggled and hugged his arm that turned him to stone. I rested my head on his shoulder and breathed deeply. Glitch glanced and saw me with my eyes closed. He grinned sweetly and brushed my hair out of my face.

"Don't worry about him Glitch… He's not my… type."

"Wh- I- I 'm not asking that. I- I. (Y/n)… come on. You kn-know that I-"

"I know. You're just protecting and caring for me." I interjected and looked at him with a heartfelt smile. "You're still my homie." I added and giggled.

Speechless, my best friend avoided my look and continued eating his candies. He took his bottle of water and drank.

"Oh and I forgot to mention, he and his crew will join the tournament."

The Asian boy suddenly choked and coughed madly. I quickly patted his back lightly while uttering a light giggle.

"Are you ok?" I asked thoughtfully and laughed.

Still coughing, Glitch covered his mouth and tried to breathe. I patted his back harder and when he can breathe again, I rubbed it gently and slowly.

"He has a crew?" he finally asked and wiped his lips.

"Yeah…" I whispered. "He also said that he's looking forward to battling you."

My best friend gave out a boastful laugh as he shook his head. I know that he'll be like this. He chuckled and gazed at ,e with a relish grin. Letting out a smirk, I glared and waited for him to talk.

"Him? Challenge Glitch? The Glitch?" he said and smiled.

"Oh brother… here we go." I muttered but my smile didn't show that I're fazed by his tall pride of himself.

"Fine. If he wants a battle, I'll give him one. A GOOD one."


	37. Chapter 37: Double Time

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 37: Double Time

Since I said to the Asian boy about him challenged by Kevin, Glitch went back to rehearsing. I watched him do headspins and other stunts with his mentor. All of the crew memebers where there and their mouths were widely opened while observing the young protégé.

Soaked with sweat, the dance genius sat on the floor, panting heavily. I smiled and knelt beside him. He trained his eyes in mine and smiled. His face was pinkish red. He's so exhausted. I stood up to get him a glass water and gave him afterwards.

I also took out a dry towel from his yellow backpack just lying a few meters away. The Asian boy again tok off his shirt and all of them can see my sheepish, red face. I wiped his back gently and his neck after.

Glitch didn't took off his stare but I didn't return a look. My mouth was shut my heart was beating faster and faster every minute.

I finally glimpsed at his face and wiped it with the towel. He closed his green eyes as I scoured it gently.

"Yo- you're pushing yourself too far." I murmured and he instantaneously opened his eyes.

"I'm used to it…" he answered back with a sweet grin. "Could yah dry this?" he added ad handed out his shirt.

"Ye- yeah… sure." I replied bashfully and innocently took it. I went back to the rooftop and hang my best friend's short dry ot faster.

Back at the dancing ground, I saw Glitch practicing the duo with Mo. I grinned as I watched him. Entering the room, the Asian boy turned his head and saw me came back. Grinning back at him, I leaned on the wall and continued to watch. I took out my phone and saw Kevin's name on it.

"Hey… It's me Kev Hope I didn't give me a fake number."

I giggled upon reading his message and the Asian boy saw it using the mirrors. He got curious but he shook that feeling away. He concentrated on rehearsing but I kept bothering his mind.

After a few minutes, he and Mo perfected their duo but I didn't notice that it's already over. Glitch walked towards me but I didn't realize it.

My best friend peeked at my phone and I got surprised. I blinked a couple of times and looked at Glitch as he gazed at me.

"Oh… finished?" I asked.

"Well yeah. I've been calling out to you for about five times!" he scolded and shot me an angry look.

"Oh… sorry Glitch. Im just texting." I replied and felt nervous about his next question.

"With who?" he asked.

Yup, that's the question I was worried about. I played with my phone and the young protégé was waiting for an answer.

"Ke- Kevin…" I said with my shaking voice and didn't look at him.

"Oh…" he murmured. "Am I interrupting?"

"Glitch…" I whispered and cupped his cheeks.

His almond green eyes widened as he stared at mine. I grinned sweetly at him and brushed off the remaining hair on his eyes.

"He's just a friend. Not actually a friend like an acquaintance. I don't know him that well." I explained and giggled. "I want to go home. Is it OK to leave now?"

"Yeah sure. I- I'll just change and we're good." He said shyly and gave out a sheepish smile.

"Great!" I said cheerfully followed by a gaiety laugh.

Glitch walked away and went to the restroom to change. A few moments later, he came out and he saw me waiting for him. Grinning, I hurriedly called him to hurry up.

"Awright, awright… I'm coming." Said Glitch and chuckled. "Excited to go home?"

"Obviously." I muttered and added, "I want to watch a movie."

"At the mall? I'm cool." Suggested Glitch but I shook my head.

"You're tired. Let's watch at your place at least you can rest there." I said thoughtfully and spun him around. "Your bag is unzipped." I said and fixed it.

"Whoops…" said my best friend shyly.

Laughing, I turned him to me and continued, "Let's go home."

"No. Let's go to the mall." He still insisted. "I'm not that tired. Really."

"You've been rehearsing for seven hours…" I whispered gently. "And you're going to drive to the mall? Not a chance Glitch."

"You worry too much." He responded and smiled. "I'm perfectly fine. Watching at home and at the cinema is the same thing." He added.

I sighed deeply and Glitch already left to say goodbye to his mentor and to the crew. I also waved at them politely and left with my best friend.

Straddling on my best friend's vehicle, I saw Kevin while driving his car passed by the street. Suddenly, he jerked back his vehicle and stopped it in front of me and Glitch.

Perplexed, the young protégé looked at me and I gave him a smile. "That's him."

Kevin pulled the brakes and waved at me. He was riding a sleek, black medium car. It has no roof and it's obvious that his car was dreadfully expensive. Other than that, He's only eighteen years old. I thought that maybe his parents were very rich. Only wealthy people can buy these kinds of cars.

"Hey!" said Kevin with a hand wave.

"He- hey…" I said shyly.

"I know what you're thinking but that's not it. I'm just going to the mall to meet up with some friends. Don't get me wrong." He explained nervously.

"Oh… tha- that's alright." I responded.

Glitch kept switching his head from me to Kevin. Suddenly, the guy looked at Glitch and said "Oh, you must be Glitch!"

"Yup. That's my name." said the Asian boy simply and grinned.

"I heard your crew will join the competition." He continued.

"Yeah, (Y/n) also said that yours will participate too." Replied Glitch and put the key in.

Suddenly, Glitch's phone rang but that's only a trick. He turned it off and put it back in his pocket and put on his helmet.

"Nice to meet you Kevin. We should really be going. Good luck on the tournament though." He said hurriedly and started the engine.

"Sure. Thanks and good luck to you too." Added Kevin and the Asian boy shot him a reluctant smile.

"Ready?" asked my best friend and looked at me.

I put my helmet on and hugged Glitch's waist tightly and nodded. I gazed at Kevin and said, "See yah."

With that, Glitch went forward. I moved my lips closer to his ear and whispered, "Still wanna go to the mall?"

"Nuh-uh… let's watch a movie at my place."


	38. Chapter 38: Guitar Lesson

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 38: Guitar Lessons

I prepared everything that we'll need while watching a movie with my best friend. I popped popcorns, put drinks in glasses while Glitch ordered a pizza. I went upstairs first, carrying all the foods and snack in the Asian boy's room.

Glitch decided to watch there. After a few minutes, the young protégé followed and I saw him carrying the box of pizza he ordered. He put the box on the floor and started to pick a movie.

"Whatcha wanna watch?" he asked and gazed at I.

"You choose. If you ask me, I want to watch a horror-"

"Oh no. I'll pick." He interrupted and I giggled.

I fixed my eyes on the wall clock and noticed that it's already six in the evening. Glitch sat beside me and rested his back on the end of the bed.

"What did you pick?" I asked curiously and stared at him.

"Step Up Revolution." He responded and grinned.

"What? You gotta be kidding me! I asked you if you have a copy! Why didn't you tell me?" I asked continuously and kept shooking him.

"You want me to tell you how'd I get it or let you watch the movie?" he asked with a chuckle.

I stopped and when the movie started my smile reached my ears. I loved the movie since the beginning. My favourite dancer is Robert Alexander III, or simply Moose.

I watched quietly but when my favorite dancer came out I kept shouting his name. Glitch covered his ears and groaned.

"Why don't you marry your Moose?!"he shouted angrily but I didn't care.

"Moose! You're so awesome!" I yelled.

Glitch can't help not to smile. He found me cute whenever I'm fangirling on something. Moose is pretty good in dancing and there's no one to blame if I like the guy.

"Aw…. Is it over? Where's my Moose?" I said sadly and Glitch turned off the T.V after the movie ended.

"He's in the forest. Duh… You'll find a bunch of Moose there." Said Glitch jokingly and laughed aloud.

"Funny… You're just jealous cause I'm fangirling him." I said and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Haha.. no…" he said gloomily and tossed himself in bed. "Imma sleep for an hour or so." He added ad closed his eyes.

Glitch, as always, let me clean everything up alone. Groaning, I stood up and do what I need to do. I went downstairs and put the dishes in the sink and threw what I needed to throw in the garbage.

Entering in Glitch's room. I gently closed the door and noticed that he's ready asleep. I walked and stood beside him, observing if he really was asleep.

"He's asleep alright…" I murmured.

Suddenly, a noise arouse coming from his closet. I gingerly walked closer and opened it. My lips curled in an excited grin when I saw my best friend's green acoustic guitar and next to it was the electric one.

I gently picked the acoustic, the one he used in the video I accidentaly discovered, and closed the closet door. I sat on the chair of his study table and started to play with the guitar. I quietly strum it avoiding Glitch to wake up.

It's been an hour but I don't know what I was doing with it. I can't strongly press my fingers on the strings cause it stings.

"Maybe because I'm not a guitar kind of girl." I rasped and strummed the guitar hard. "Oh shoot!" I yelled in a hushed voice and I saw my best friend repositioned himself. Sighing in relief, I tried again but suddenly someone startled me.

"How did you find my guitar!" yelled Glitch and abruptly propped himself up.

"I- I found it. I heard a noise from your closet and checked it out and I found this." I explained nervously.

Glitch scratched his head and grinned. "Guess I'm busted…" he murmured to himself.

"What are you doing with it?" he asked heartily and did and indian sit position.

"Trying to figure this out whatever I'm doing." I said bashfully and sat beside my best friend. "I also found this." I added and showed him the lessons for guitar chords.

"Come here…" Glitch said and wiped his eyes. "Want me to teach you?"

"Uh… I don't know. It really hurts." I said and showed him my fingers. "Look." I said in a kiddie voice.

Glitch chuckled and held my hand. He pressed it on his lips and massaged it. "There. Feeling better?"

"I- I… a little bit." I said shyly and my cheeks turned crimson red.

"It really hurts at first but you'll get use to it." He explained and added "Sit right here." And patted his lap.

"Wh- on your lap?" I asked nervously and he nodded.

"Yup. What's wrong with that? Imma teach you." He responded with a grin.

I obeyed and did what he said. Glitch touched both of my hands a put the other one on the neck of the guitar and the other one on the strumming section. He first thought me about the chords. It hurts when he pressed it on the strings but as time passes by, I' was getting used to it, sort of. Also my blush won't disappear.

"My fingers are completely numb…" I said.

"Ok… take a rest…" he said softly.

I sat beside Glitch and gently rubbed my hand. He stared at I and grabbed both of my hands and kissed them again. I blushed deeper and I gazed at him while doing the process.

"Want me to play a song?" he asked and glimpsed at my eyes.

I didn't respond and my best friend laughed. He picked his guitar and checked the tunes before he played.

I watched him and I recognized that song he was playing. "Last First Kiss" He also sang with it. Just like in the video, he has an amazing voice. I don't know if he's dedicating it to me or just playing games with my mind.

Glitch stared at me while playing and gave his all as he sang. I didn't notice but I was moving closer and closer to him.

_Baby I, I wanna know_

_What you think when you're alone_

_Is it me yeah? Are you thinkin of me yeah? Oh…_

_We've been __**friends**__ now for a while_

_Wanna know that whenyou smile_

_Is it me yeah? Are you thinkin of me yeah? Oh, oh…._

_Girl what would you do?_

_Would you wanna stay if I were to say…"_

My heart started to beat faster and I know there's something else in that message of his. He moved closer while playing and continued to sing.

_I wanna be last yeah… baby let me be your_

_Let me be your last first kiss_

_I wanna be first yeah…_

_Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this…_

_And if you... only knew…_

_I wanna be last yeah…_

_Baby let me be your last_

_Your last first kiss…"_

Both of our eyes met as well as our blushing faces. Glitch tried to stay calm and strong as he continued to play. I looked at his guitar, just to avoid his stare, and listened.

_Baby tell me what to change_

_I'm afraid you'll ran away_

_If I tell you what I wanted to tell you, yeah…"_

_Maybe I just gotta wait_

_Maybe this is a mistake_

_I'm a fool yeah_

_Baby I'm just a fool yeah… Oh, oh…_

And after that comes the chorus. I can feel that he's not just singing or playing the song randomly. He's telling me something. He meant every word he's saying. EVERY WORD. I moved closer without noticing and stared at his cute blushing face and his kissable lips as he continued.

"_Girl what would you do?_

_Would you wanna stay_

_If I were to say _

_Your last first KISS…" _

The song was about to end and I don't know what to say or do after. Also, he's not just saying those words out of his mouth. He's saying it feelings like he's confessing.

_Let me be your last…_

_Your last first kiss…_

My heart soared when Glitch sang the last word. I even closed my eyes to listen to his comforting voice. After a few minutes, the song stopped and he fixed his green eyes on mine. He put his guitar down and touched my neck.

I can't move even though I wanted to. He moved closer and finally joined his lips with mine. He jerked back a bit and kissed me again. He pressed stronger and I kissed him back. Glitch madly brushed my hair and I did the same thing.

I lay my back on his bed and he leaned on top of me. He weaved his fingers with mine and continued to kiss me torridly. I didn't stop and it lasted about ten minutes. As time passed by, the kiss became wetter and stronger.

Breathing heavily, me and my best friend can't help it. I'm feeling that he want me so bad. I would yelp whenever he'll kiss me again.

Instaneously, Glitch opened his eyes and jumped back. "I- I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me… I- I…"

"I be- better go…" I said shyly in a low voice.

Without another word, I left leaving the Asian boy alone in his room. I went downstairs hurriedly and saw his mom.

"Hi dear. Going home so soon? Can't you stay for dinner?" she said thoughtfully with a smile.

"Oh… thank you very much. I want to but…. I have something to do." I responded and smiled.

"Ok dear. See you tomorrow." She replied and waved as I left.

The Asian boy's mother knew that something went wrong. She noticed my blushing face while I was talking to her. She went to his son's room and knocked first before she entered. She saw his young Asian son looking through the window, following a glance while I entered the house.

"Glitch dear, what happened?" said his mom, which made the young protégé to jump.

"Oh, I- she- we- uhm…"stammered Glitch and can't look at his lovely mother.

"I'm pretty sure that you two didn't fight." Interrupted her mom and sat on his son's bed. "It looks to me that she's been kissed."

Glitch's eyes got shocked and he can't say anything to her. His mom giggled and signed his son to come over. He obeyed and sat on the bed with his mom.

"Did you tell her?" she continued but it took the dance genius to answer back.

"No- not yet… I'm scared. I don't know why I did it. I just… don't want to ruin our friendship…" he explained and sighed deeply.

"Choices need to be made sweetheart… You want to be only friends with her? That's another way of saying that you let her go. Either give up your friendship or watching her with another boy." She explained sweetly and brushed her son's hair and planted a kiss on top of his head.

"Mom's right…" thought Glitch, "I need to tell her but in the right moment…"

Her mom stood up and gave Glitch some space for himself. The young protégé looked through the window and saw me sitting on my bed with my chin propped on my kneecaps.

"I hope she feels the same way though…"


	39. Chapter 39: Audition Day

**_Hey guys! Another chapter :) Oh and welcome to FF Lulu! Yeah IKR? 225 reviews + yours lol xD. Oh and I read your story alright xP I can't take it! I hate you! For my readers, I'm sorry to tell you that I'm not going to put ANY LEMON in this story :/ I just don't feel like it. ^_^ So if you want to read this girl's story entitled "Rated G" :P There I said it Lulu hehe. More updates coming soon guys! ^_^_**

Your Childhood Friend

Chapter 39: Audition Day

You and the crew were waiting for this day. It's time for the audition. You helped Lala to prepare the two and the fashion designer assigned you with your best friend. Standing in front of him, you did his hair but you didn't talk. He stared at you with his green, dazzling eyes and reddish face.

You're now putting highlights on his hair and put some powder on his face afterwards. You picked up his scarf and tied it around his neck. He stood up without saying a word and both of you walked in separate ways.

Layla got intrigued as well as Mo. They both looked at each other and back at you, then Glitch. You were sitting in the sofa and the young protégé in the other end of it. No talking. No looking.

It's been two days without communication with him. You can't stand it like you just want to walk to him and start over again but you have no strength to do it. Glitch, played with his scarf and thought deep, very deep.

"Should I talk to her? What will I say? I miss her voice…" he thought and closed his eyes. "What now Glitch? You're so stupid…"

Instanteneously, the dance genius stood up and stayed in front of you. Blushing, you looked up and stared at your shy best friend.

"Uh… Uhm… you wanna get something to eat? You- you haven't ate breakfast yet." Said the Glitch bashfully and scratched his head.

"Su- sure.." you whispered and stood.

"Cool…" he responded and both of you went to the canteen after. It's 7:30 in the morning and the audition will start at 10:00.

Leaving Mo's place, you and your best friend, went to a fast food chain and grabbed breakfast. No one talked and Glitch kept stealing a look at you.

Suddenly you put your meal down and confronted the Asian boy, "Glitch…" you said in a hushed voice and added, "A- about… what- ha-happened." You stammered, "I'm- I'm…"

"(F/n)… I want to put that behind us… is- is that alright? I- I don't want silent treatment. I can't stand you not talking to me."he said serenely and bit surprised about his candid confession.

Your mouth was shut upon hearing what Glitch just said. You simply nodded and finished you meal. After a few minutes, both of you walked back to Mo's place, still, no one spoke.

"Gli-"

"(F/n)-"

Both of you said at the same time and you're the first to look away. Glitch cleared his throat and put his arm around your shoulders. Shocked,you glimpsed at the blushing Asian boy and waited for something.

"I- I want to ask you something…" started the dance genius and gazed at your eyes, "Di- did I offend you when… uh… that happened?"

"N- no… I… I actually… en- enjoyed it…" you said sheepishly and your best friend felt relieved "Tha- that's my first kiss…"

"Oh… uh… m- me too…" he replied.

Arriving at the dance genius's mentor's home, you saw Layla and Mo waiting for the young protégé. Glitch nodded and the two went inside. He opened the van and hopped in. He called you but you didn't answer back.

"What? You're not coming?" asked Glitch thoughtfully with his brow raised.

"No- no… maybe-"

"Hop in." interjected your best friend and handed out a hand. "I want you to come with m- I mean… us." He added.

You nodded shyly and went in the vehicle. Same as always Glitch gave you his spot. He sat beside you and you noticed that he's getting sleepy. He's tired of rehearsing and had wakeful nights sometimes. For the past two days, both of you talked using your phones, nothing else.

You grinned heartily and touched his shoulders. You slowly rested his head on your lap and brushed his black dair. He stared at you with his surprised green eyes and half-opened mouth.

"Sleep…" you murmured, "You'll need all your energy later."

Glitch fondled your hand resting on his chest until drowsiness took over. You watched him sleep all the way and after two hours, all of you arrived.

You gently shook your best friend and he quickly opened his eyes. "We're here." You said and smiled.

Glitch sat up and rubbed his almond eyes and stretched. You giggled and fixed his black hair.

He froze and glanced at you. "W- we better go… "

Without noticing it, Mo and Layla was looking with a mischievous smile on their faces. Glitch groaned and grabbed you hands then left the van.

"Hey Glitch! Yah ready?" asked his mentor and he locked the car.

"I was born ready." Said Glitch boastfully and chuckled.

The queue was quite long. So any crews participated. Glitch looked from the start of the line and searched for the end.

"Are you serious? We need to line up?" said the young protégé angrily.

"Obviously bro. It will only take-"

"Ages." Cut in the dance genius.

"Uh…" you stammered and got everybody's attention. "You guys don't have to join theline."

The three of them looked at each other and your best friend talked to you privately. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"K- Kevin gave something…" you whispered shyly and added, "A VIP entrance. H- he said that he wants your crew to have this."

Glitch looked at the ticket and gazed at you. "You talked to him?"

"Well… yeah… He wanted to talk and I- I met up with him... ye- yesterday…" You explained worriedly without looking at the Asian boy.

"Oh… ok…" said Glitch and took the ticket.

"Glitch…." You whispered but he shook his head with a feign smile.

"I'm fine… I'm fine."

He was about to walk away when you embraced his arm. He got startled and glimpsed at you. The dance genius smiled and lightly pinched your nose.

"I'm not mad you silly girl." He said with a light chuckle.

"Yes you are…" you replied and hugged his arm tighter.

"All right, all right." He said pulled his arm and put it around your shoulders. "Leggo."

Glitch explained everything to his mentor and they entered the building afterwards. There's not a lot of VIP crew there only a looked each of them and the boys just gave you a polite smile and others ignored.

They all recognized Mo, especially your best friend. Suddenly, you saw Kevin wearing his crew outfit: loose black pants with three red slant lines on both sides of it -If you look closer, it sort of like shining- maybe small LED lights, you thought. Simple, fit, sleeveless, black leather jacket, that shows off his firm arm muscles. He's also wearing a black cap, with a hood on top that's attacted to his jacket, that almost covered his eyes.

He slightly lifted up his face and you saw him grinning. "Hey (F/n)." he said cheerfully and you waved back at him.

"Hey…" you whispered.

Kevin then shook hands with the crew leader and Glitch afterwards. Mo thanked him for the VIP ticket and the young protégé listened attentively. You stayed by Glitch's side at all times and didn't removed your hug around his arm.

"Yeah I saw the line lately. I'm glad I gave one to (F/n)." said the eighteen year old boy and smiled at the dance genius.

"By the way…" said your best friend and grinned, "What's the name of your crew?"

"XD" he said simply, "Meaning X-Dweller."he explained.

You noticed, HD and XD. "Wow…" you thought. "How is this going to turn out?"

"Why XD?" asked Glitch like he was eager for an answer.

"I don't really know." He admitted and laughed, "My best friend thought about it. You know the face expression in text message xD? Yup,he picked it up from it."

You giggled and made the young protégé a bit uncomfortable at some point. Instaneously, the a music started to play from the stage. Kevin said good luck to them and left.

Glitch looked at you and noticed that you're still glancing at Kevin. You felt his eyes on you and you quickly gazed at your best friend.

"What?" you asked curiously with a smirk. "Come on, let's put some powder on your face." You added and dragged him.

Glitch didn't talk, meaning he's not in a good mood. The Asian boy suddenly saw a hair razor nearby and he took it. Whenyou turned you saw him grinning evilly and showed what he was holding.

"Wh- what are you doing? Pu- put that down." You said and tried to walk closer to him.

He shook his head and turned it on. You gasped and yelled, "GLITCH! NOT FUNNY!"

"I won't put it down." Said your witty best friend and moved it closer to his hair.

"Don't even think a-"

"Say 'I love you Glitch." He interjected.

You shut your mouth and looked at the razor while he's moving it closer. "Fine! Go ahead and shave your-"

"Three…" murmured Glitch and chuckled. "Two-"

"Argh! I LOVE YOU GLITCH. Please put that down." You said and your face turned crimson red.

"What? I can't hear you! This thing is too loud!" the naughty Asian boy said and kept moving the thing he was holding.

"I HATE YOU!" you shouted but the young protégé shook his head and said, "Wrong answer girl. Now say it with 'so much."

"What the heck! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH GLITCH! Now put that freakin razor down!"

Glitch obeyed and laughed hard. He walked to you and gave you a tight hug while chuckling. "AW.. that's so sweet. I love you too." He said and pointed at your red face.

"Man… you're face is going to explode." He added and stuck his tongue out. You groaned and your best friend embraced you once again.

"Don't get too hot now. You'll burn up the system." Said the Asian boy and kissed your forehead.


	40. Chapter 40: HD xs XD

**_The editing is done! Here it is. I'll post more chapters tomorrow. Sorry it took so long. I know I said two days but I'm pretty busy here. We've been going out almost everyday and I have no time to write. I'm editing, studying and helping around here at the same time. Hope you guys will understand. Plus, you can hate me, I don't blame you, but saying swearing words crosses the line. I'm giving my all here. I'm finding a way so that I can still write my stories. _**

**_For the GlitchxReader version, I haven't made one yet. I'll post the story first here on FF. It's pretty hard to edit. Changing your to my; you to I stuff like that. so yeah... _**

**_Bye :) I'll update soon ^_^ Sorry again :( _**

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 40: HD vs. XD

The VIP crews were the first ones to perform. A crew named T.H.E, which I didn't bother knowing the meaning of it, went first. The rules are simple but rather strict. The pair of every crew only has two minutes to impress the three judges.

They don't rely on how amazing the music was but what's important was the moves. They have to excite them, the judges, and give them something to remember and to know my crew name in seconds.

Waiting in the backstage, my and Glitch's crew was watching at a small T.V there to see what the other crews did.

The T.H.E crew was OK, nothing especial, which was bad. I realized that the judges were not so… kind. Not satisfied with the performance, one of the judges- a black, tall heavy, built matured man- shouted "next" angrily and kept muttering about something.

I felt nervous about my best friend and his mentor but they're not fazed about it. They even chuckled about the way that judge complaint about the first.

Next was a crew that I don't know, wearing an outfit that looks like a clown suit. Too many colors and the style was a big no, no.

They started to dance, yet another scold from from the bad-tempered judge. His other two fellow judges were quiet and observant.

Next was Kevin's crew. They made a very catchy appearance and this got my attention, also for the judges. They watched attentively and seriously for two whole minutes.

The song was not remixed, only shortened. While listening to it purposely, I finally remembered the title of the song, "Can't Stop, Won't Stop."

XD's style was more of like a mix of breakdancing and hip hop. The two members of the crew, which is Kevin and the other one was maybe his best friend he talked about earlier. They dance perfectly and cleanly.

I have to admit, they're pretty good and there's only two of them. But of course, I'm still with my best friend's crew. Nothing could change that.

Glitch looked at me and I glimpsed back at him and smiled. He chuckled and piched my nose.

"You can do that." I said with a giggle, "and the best part is, you're younger than them."

"Exactly." He responded and stuck his tongue out.

After three minutes, the song ended and the mouthful judge clapped his hands and yelled, "Finally!"

They made it, obviously, and my best friend grinned evilly.

"Come on Mo!" he said and quickly planted a kiss on my forehead. "Watch and tell me what you think." And with that he left me standing there, frozen.

I shook my feeling away and stared at the small television on the wall, hanging a few feet above. I smiled when I saw my best friend and his mentor.

After a few talks, their music started. I felt nervous and excited at the same time while watching. They did their duo, just like what they rehearsed. (Look on YouTube the duo that they did on the story mode of DC2 combined with DC3)

The judges were quite surprised about the young protégé. They didn't expect a kid can do such amazing moves.

Mo and Glitch sent the judges gasping when Glitch did a back flip using his mentor's chest. They used their dance type, of course, and gave their all. The grumpy judge earlier became speechless and amazed.

The song was about to end and Glitch did a couple of back flips, as well as his mentor. They met in the middle and made their signature move.

The place became quiet and all of the judges stood up and applaud. I sighed in relief and jumped a little with joy. I smiled widely and waited for my best friend. He came out while showing me the a piece of paper. I ran to him and hugged him tightly.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "You made it!" I said blissfully and giggled.

"Of course we made it." Responded the Asian boy and kissed my forehead again.

His face was wet and I quickly wiped it with my handkerchief. We left the place and headed back to Mo's.

I complimented Mo and Glitch on the way back. My Asian best friend was getting tired of me saying everything over and over again. He just laughed and pinched my nose.

Glitch hurriedly went out of the vehicle and showed the paper again. The whole crew jumped excitedly and became more determined about winning the competition. I watched them and laughed. The fashion designer stood beside me and stared.

"What's next?" asked Layla.

"Their video. They'll dance on the subway as we planned." I responded but still looking at my best friend.

Glitch walked to me and asked if I wanted to go home. We said our goodbyes to the crew and went on. Arriving at my house, me and Glitch went to my room and the Asian went straight to my bed. He sighed deeply ad closed his eyes.

"I'm beat." He muttered.

"Take a nap." I said. "Oh… and…"

Glitch quickly opened his green eyes and glanced at me, "And what?"

"I- I… I have to tell you something…" I whispered and fondled my hands. "I… I have to be away for- a- a while."

The young protégé sat up and waited for me to continue. I sat beside him and he fixed his eyes on me. "I… I mean… we, my mom and I, got invited to a wedding." I continued, "I don't want to go bu- but…"

"Let me guess… you're the one who'll play the wedding march?" interjected Glitch and smiled. He brushed my hair out of my eyes and cupped my cheeks.

"There's nothing I can do." He added and lightly rubbed my red cheeks. My mouth was half opened and I avoided his emerald eyes.

"How long?" he asked.

"A- a week…" I murmured and Glitch's eyes widened.

"Wh- a week?" he repeated and I nodded.

"My mom, also decided to visit my grandmother and my cousins." I explained, "You remember the girl that visited me here when we were kids."

"Um- no… who's that?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

I giggled and shook my head. Glitch put his hand down and stared at the ceiling. "Wait… you're talking about your cousin… that- that…" he stammered and I began to smile evilly.

"Is- is she the one who- who tried to kiss me? He added and I noticed that he shrugged upon remembering that memory.

"Yup!" I mocked and blinked. "She still likes you."

"Haha… Creepy. I remember her alright." He rasped and gave me his furious, cute look.

"What? She's pretty." I insisted and giggled. "Why not give her-"

"She's not my type." He interjected and stared at me. "Let's not change the subject. A week? Why so long and when are you going to leave?"

"I don't know. I have no choice. Mom was the one who made the decision." I said and lay beside my best friend. "And we'll leave the day after tomorrow. We still have time about your crew's video.

"What video?" he asked curiously.

"The video that will get your crew viewers something like that." I responded and gazed at him. "For the votes. Remember?" I added and he nodded but I still can see his mad, worried face.

"I promise, we'll chat every night and talk over the phone. How does that sound?" I said with a grin and looked at the Asian boy.

"Yeah, yeah… " he said gloomily and turned his back to me.

I sighed deeply and after a few seconds he fell asleep. I checked up on him and brushed his hair. I leaned and planted a kiss on his cheek and whispered, "Don't you worry… A week is just a…. Short while… I guess…"


	41. Valentine's Day Special Part 1

**_I've been saving this one! *SQUEALLL!* I'm the writer but still I feel excited! GLITCH! Hahah Love him... *sigh* So yup part 2 will come up tomorrow! ^_^ Sorry, I really want to update in later after I've finished it but my internet has a schedule... -_- yeah.. so you guys have to wait. T-T Hope you'll enjoy this one! _**

My Childhood Friend: Valentine's Day Special Part 1

Me and my best friend were watching television when his phone rang. Groaning, he paused the movie and too out his phone from his pocket. He read the message and when I glanced at him, I saw his jaw dropped.

I tried to see who the sender was but all I can see was his/her number. Also, I noticed that the characters were Korean. I raised my brow and waved my hands in front of the Asian boy but this didn't affect him.

I sighed deeply and moved my lips closer to his ear and shouted, "Glitch!"

He jumped in surprised and he gave me his fury look. I glared and pointed at his phone. "Who is it and why are you so worried?" I said while trying to read the message. "And…. Why- why is it in korean?"

"Uh…" he stammered and took a glimpsed at his phone. "It- It's nothin'…" he reasoned but this didn't convince me.

"Uh- huh…. Nothing?" I repeated and moved my face closer to his. I stared at his shaking eyes and waited for his answer.

"Who is it?" I threatened.

Glitch was about to erase the message but I took it before he did. "Tell me!" I shouted but he ignored me.

"Give that back!" he yelled back. I stood on a chair and raised my hand while holding his phone.

I can't help not to laugh while watching the short, young protégé jumping for it. I stuck my tongue out and giggled at him.

He stopped and grinned evilly. He pushed and caught me afterwards. I closed my eyes and didn't notice that he already got his phone.

"You wouldn't understand this. No matter how many times you will read it." He said with a chuckle.

"I know! That's why I'm asking you!" I shouted in an irritated manner and stood up.

"None of your business (Y/n)…" he muttered and gazed at his phone again.

Suddenly, his joyful face got replaced by a worried one. I walked and stood beside him to read again the message but it's no use. I can't understand it.

"Ok… ok…" whispered Glitch and looked at me. "Remember when I told you that a cousin of mine always tease or embarrass me in front of his friends?" he said and I nodded. "He wants to meet up with me in the city. He came here to visit my mom and to annoy me… again. " Muttered Glitch and glared.

"So… what's your problem then?" I asked curiously and tilted my head a little while looking at him.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? Annoy… he'll annoy or embarrass me. I don't know how but he'll find a way. I'm sure of it." He added and I noticed his whole body trembled.

"Plus… he- he'll nag me about… hav- having… no… uhm-" he stammered.

"No what?" I asked.

"No… er… you-kn- know." He added and scratched the back of his neck. "Uhm… girl- girlfriend." He whispered.

My eyes widened and stared at him. He sighed deeply and sat on his bed while thinking of a solution. "I'm getting tired of his 'Don't you have a girlfriend? You're such a blah, blah, blah.'" Glitch rasped while waving his hands in the air.

"Th- Then don't meet up with him." I suggested, but he sadly shook his head.

"I can't he'll come over and do worse. If he sees you, he'll try to embarrass me." He added and gazed at me with his reluctant smile.

"Please… what do you like better? Getting embarrassed by strangers in the city or by me?" I said but when I repeated it, it sounded stupid.

Glitch smirked and stared. I scratched my head and sat beside my Asian best friend. "Whatcha gonna do?" I asked and he looked up to the ceiling.

"No idea." Murmured the young protégé.

I lay my back on my best friend's bed and helped him to think. I closed my eyes for a minute when suddenly I heard Glitch calling my name.

"(Y/)- (Y/n)… I know this sounds stu- stupid… but-"

I sat myself up and looked at his blushing face. He can't look at me and this got me intrigued.

"Cou- could…. You- uh… No… forget about it. I'm just being silly."he stuttered but I urged him to tell me what his plan was.

"You won't agree to it. Trust me." Said he dance genius.

"Try me." I said and grinned.

He sighed deeply and fixed his eyes on mine and said, "Co- could you pretend… to be… er… my g- girl… girlfriend fo- for a day?"

I almost fainted when I heard it. I even bit my lip to stop my panic feeling. He tilted his head and I'm still shocked.

My best friend snapped his fingers in front of my face that sent me blinking. I can't help the blush from spreading on my face as I gazed at his green eyes.

"See? Told yah. It's stupid. Forget about that." He said sweetly and kissed my forehead.

"Y- yeah…" I whispered, "bu- but…" I added and this got Glitch's attention. "Ju- just for a day right?" asked nervously and this made the Asian boy feel perplexed.

"Uh… yes? Why?" He asked curiously.

"A- a day and he'll leave after, right?" I continued and he nodded.

"Do- don't tell me…" he murmured and I abruptly avoided his shocked, emerald eyes.

"I- If…" I said while fondling my fingers, "It's o- only a day… then It's alright… I gu- guess." I said and Glitch jumped back and fell out of bed.

"Wa- wait, what?!" he exclaimed and my blush grew redder, "Lo- look. It's alright. It's OK I- If yo- you don't want to. There's no big de- deal about my cousin's uh… evil.. er… jokes."

"Gli- Glitch… he'll stop wh- when he sees you wi- with so- somebody. You- you said that he's been jo- joking you around for a long time…" I reasoned shyly without looking at my best friend.

"N- no… (Y/n)… Don't you see? I- If you'll pretend to be my… gi- girlfriend… WE have to convince him th- that we're really together. Mea- meaning… kissing and hugging… and kissing." He said nervously while walking around his room.

"It will be just for today…" I said and Glitch gave out a fake laugh.

"Ju- just? (F/n)… " he said and cupped my blushing cheeks, "It's OK… you don't need be tangled in this situation."

"I'm your best friend and I'm going to do anything that's best for you." I said angrily and the Asian boy grinned.

"A- are you really su- sure?" He asked and brushed my hair.

"Very…" I said but in the inside I don't think I can do this.

Glitch took out his phone and called the number. He's already speaking with his witty cousin in Korean. I don't understand what he's saying but I heard him say "yeojachingu" meaning girlfriend.

After the conversation, I went home to change but before I did, my Asian best friend reminded me that I should be just myself.

I'm standing in front of my wardrobe and I can't decide t to wear. All can see was jeans and tops and tee shirts. I sighed deeply and scoured my closet.

After a few minutes of searching, I finally found the right one. It's a simple, yellow dress, nothing special. I smiled widely and hurriedly put it on. (Check my profile). I brushed my hair and put powder on my face. I also put lip gloss and a little mascara. I twirled a little and got satisfied with my outfit. I grabbed a bag complement to my while doll shoes and left. I saw my best friend crossing the street. Glitch was wearing a long-sleeved shirt with hoodie, its sleeves folded, and a pair of simple, black jeans with black suspenders hanging down. He didn't notice that I was there. He passed by me and suddenly stopped.

He turned and gazed at me from head to foot. Blush spread his pale-ish face and this made me giggled. He walked to me slowly and touched my dress.

"This is my gift on your thirteenth birthday." Said Glitch heartily and smiled.

"Yup… It's a bit big at that time but now it fits me perfectly." I responded.

"I don't know your size back then. I was in Canada, remember?" said the dance genius and lightly pinched my nose.

I giggled and blushed turned me around and fixed the ribbon behind me. We've been quiet and after a few seconds, my best friend whispered.

"You look pretty…"


	42. Valentine's Day Special Part 2

**_I'm giggling while writing this chapter! *sigh...* Glitch... lol xD Sorry for not updating yesterday. I used my spare time writing my other story xD So yeah... but here it is. It's quite long and the last part of this Valentine's Special will be updated soon! Thanks again guys! Bye bye ^.-_**

**_Question: Is this story OK in first person format? Or I still have to make it CharacterxReader on Quotev? It's rather hard to switch the views :( Sorry..._**

**_Just read this: s/8915160/1/Glitches-in-Life-A-Dance-Central-Fanfiction_**

**_Is it just me or this is SOMEWHAT the same as my story? :/ I'm not angry though, just askin :)_**

My Childhood Friend: Valentine's Day Special Part 2

We decided to take the bus to the city. We sat beside each other when we went in the vehicle and waited. No one spoke for a long while. Glitch kept stealing a gaze at my face while I'm just avoiding his stare.

I played with my hands and suddenly Glitch touched them. I glimpsed and saw him grinning at me. "You can back out you know." He said cordially but I quickly shook my head.

"N- no. I'm fine, I'm fine." I said nervously. "Don't you worry. I- I'll act later." I said and Glitch laughed.

"Act?" he repeated and suddenly sighed deeply. "Ho- honestly… I don't know what to do." He added.

"Me neither…" I responded in a hushed voice, "I- I'm rather nervous."

"Really (Y/n…) We can go back now." Insisted Glitch but I didn't reply. I grasped his hands tighter when the bus moved.

"We can't… Y- you already said th- that I'm coming with you." I added and Glitch got surprised about me understanding his and his cousin's conversation.

"Wait. You understood what we-"

"Nope… Kinda guessed it." I interjected and gazed at him. "I heard you say yeojachingu."

"Oh- oh… you- you know that?" said the dance genius and scratched his jet black hair.

"Obviously…" I muttered nad glared, "You thought me some Korean words when we were kids."

"Oh right… I forgot about that…" he murmured and blushed afterwards. I gazed at the window and stared at the buildings an cars passing by.

I heard Glitch's phone rang and my heart stopped for a second. I glimpsed at him while he was reading the message that I can't understand.

Groaning, the young protégé replied angrily and put his phone back in his pocket.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Jiro said that he'll bring his best friend." He said simply and wiped his face.

"Jiro? Nice name." I complimented but I realized that Glitch got mad. "I- I'm so sorry."

"Yeah nice name huh? But not as nice as his freakin attitude." He scolded and I giggled.

I cleared my throat and became silent for a while. I noticed that we're getting nearer and this made me dreadfully daunted.

"Gli- Glitch… don't you thi- think that we- we must plan a- about … uhm…" I stammered and he cut in.

"US? Yeah… I'm thinking th same thing too. I- I just can't tell you… I'm… uh…"

I giggled and this made him blush. He scratched his head and cleared his throat. "Wh- what do you want us to do?"

"Gli- Glitch… yo- you said that we- we have to convince him that we-were together right?" I said nervously while fondling my hands.

"Yeah? What about it?" he asked curiously while gazing at me.

"Th- that means… yo- you have to…ki- kiss me…" I added and redness spread across my face.

"You can put it tha- that way." He responded.

"Well… I wanted to tell you that… IF that will happen…. I- I want you to… go for it. Don't hesitate." I explained and it sounded a bit weird to me. "I mean… don't pause or freeze something like that."

"O- ok… I think I got it…" he murmured. "I'll just uhm… kiss you whenever-"

"You feel like, yes…." I cut in without gazing at him.

We're planning along the way and when we arrived at the city, me and my best friend went straight to the meeting place.

We sat on a bench and waited for the Asian boy's cousin. We talked sometimes but we came out a bit shy.

Glitch suddenly stood up and looked around the place and said, "Hey (Y/n), Imma buy some water over there awright? Wait for me here," and with that he left.

I watched him as he goes and waited for a few minutes. Out of the gloom,, a guy stood in front of me. He was wearing a long sleeved, checkered polo shirt with two or three unbuttoned buttons, black jeans and a high cut red rubber shoes. I looked at his face and noticed that he's Asian.

"Is this Jiro?" I thought.

He smiled at me and said, "Hi, my name is Jiro. What's a beautiful lady like you doing here alone?"

It seems to me that he has an accent different from me and my best friend. He looks Korean alright. Full Korean that is.

"Uh… Sorry but I'm waiting for someone." I said shyly.

"Oh? A boyfriend?" he asked with a cheeky smile, "Is he tardy again?"

"N- no… he just bought something." I explained and felt a bit uncomfortable with the guy.

Finally my Asian best friend came back. I saw him and smile spread my face. He grinned back and noticed that Jiro was already there.

"Hey Jiro! eotteohge dangsin-eun (how are you)?" said Glitch and gave out a reluctant smile.

His cousin smiled back at him and responded, "nan jal iss-eoss-eo (I've been well)"

I gazed at my boyfriend-for-a-day and he realized that I don't understand a single word they're saying. Glitch taught me but they speak very fast that I can't catch up with them.

The young protégé giggled and kissed my forehead. "Ok…" I said to myself, "Here goes nothing."

"So… she's your girlfriend?" asked Jiro in surprise and smiled at me.

"Yup. She's the one I'm telling you 'bout." Replied the dance genius and put his arm around my shoulders and added, "Where's your best friend by the way?"

"He's not coming. He said that he was busy. Busy with chicks." Jiro muttered and cleared his throat afterwards. "Wanna walk around?" he asked.

"Sure, sure." Said Glitch and gazed at me, "You Ok with that babe?"

I was surprised about what my best friend called me. His voice didn't break or something. He was calm,I think, and I must too. I want to shrug and be frozen but I must not blow our cover.

I grinned sweetly and said, "OK. Sure."

We did take a stroll around the city. Glitch was about to put his arm around my shoulder but I put them around my waist. He shrugged a little but this didn't affect his conversation with his best friend.

Luckily, Jiro haven't done anything stupid to my best friend since we saw him, yet. We stopped by a fast food chain and ate lunch.

"So… how long have you've been together, (Y/n)?" he asked and fixed his eyes on me.

"Only for a month…" I said bravely and shot him an innocent smile.

"A month?" he repeated while nodding, "Ok… ok…"

"Why so interested?"asked the young protégé and grinned mischievously like he was joking his cousin around.

"Nothing. Just a bit surprised that you have a girlfriend." Responded Jiro in Korean but I noticed the last word he said.

"Oh? Why? You jealous Jiro?" said my best friend angrily also in Korean.

"She's quite attractive alright but I'm not sure that you two are really together. What if you're just pretending?"Jiro replied and put his meal down and grinned evilly, "How much did you pay?"

"What?! She's not like that Jiro! You don't know her and don't you dare judge her!" he said angrily but not too loudly. Luckily we didn't make a scene. People were too busy and Glitch was controlling his temper and tone.

There's a tense going on between the two. I can feel it even though I can't understand what they were saying. I gazed at my Asian best friend and grasped his hand. He calmed down and breathed deeply.

"We're best of friends since we were kids." Explained Glitch in a language that I can understand. "And I asked her last month. So here we are." He added and fondled hands.

"Best friends? Then why you didn't tell me that before?" said his cousin still not satisfied.

"You don't even know me. You have no time to know me." Muttered the young protégé without glimpsing at his cousin.

"Prove it." Said Jiro with a cunning smile.

"Oh no…" I thought,"I think that's our cue…"

Glitch chuckled while shaking his head. He looked at his cousin and said, "Really? Prove it? Ok."

I smiled at Glitch and he did the same. He touched my cheeks and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We leaned closer to each other until our lips touched. We kissed slowly and with feelings. Jiro looked ashamed knowing that we really are together. We broke the kiss after a few seconds and I hugged hi tightly afterwards.

"There… told you."told my best friend and uttered a light laugh. "Satisfied?"

"A little." Said Jiro simply and this made mad. Glitch on the other hand chuckled and planted a kiss on my forehead like he was calming me down.

"Let's go to the hotel. I want to know more about you two."


	43. Valentine's Day Special Part 3

**_Sorry guys for not updating. I feel sick the other day and we went somewhere yesterday. I still feel a little dizzy today. :( So yeah... Hope you guys enjoy this one ^_^ Bye... _**

My Childhood Friend: Valentine's Day Special Part 3

The three of us went to the hotel that Jiro was staying at. We went into the elevator and my best friend's cousin pushed the 18th floor button. Glitch held my hands tightly like he was trying to say something. We didn't gaze at each other but we knew hat Jiro was planning something.

After a few minutes, the door slid aside and we all came out and went straight to the room. Jiro closed the door and joined us in the living room. He sat in the couch in front of us and stared.

Glitch gave out a mischievous smile that made his cousin to doubt. Jiro shook his head and said, "Can I get you something? Drinks or food?"

Glitch glimpsed at me and said, "You haven't eaten lunch yet right?"

I nodded slowly and replied, "Yeah… why don't we grab lunch?"

"Good idea." Commented Jiro, "I haven't eaten lunch myself." He added and grabbed the phone.

While waiting me and Jiro were having a conversation while my best friend was attentively listening to us. It's pretty obvious that Jiro was interested in me. Glitch felt uncomfortable but he put his feelings aside. Instead, he put his arm around my shoulders, trying to faze his cousin.

"What about you, Jiro? How's your girlfriend." Asked the young protégé.

"She's alright I guess. She's been taking dancing lessons for some audition." He explained but like he's not worrying about his girlfriend that he left in Korea.

"Oh right… girl groups in Korea are a trend right now." Said Glitch.

"Yeah. They're such hotties. With those long legged, sexy, dancing girls? Of course they're a trend." Responded Jiro like he doesn't have a girlfriend.

I noticed that he's not taking relationships seriously. The way he talked about OTHER girls. Planning of going to a club, hitting on girls, stuffs like that. That's when I rememebered what Glitch's said, Jiro always has a new girlfriend, if not every year, every month.

"You're such a cheater, Jiro." Said the dance genius while letting out a feign smile. "You like hurting girls' feelings, do you?"

"Please… I'm just having fun." Reasoned his cousin and gave a loud guffaw.

"Fun around girls huh?" added the young protégé.

"Like you've haven't done that before."challenged Jiro and I was shocked about his response. I gazed at Glitch while he was chuckling.

"Me? Playing around girls? Nuh-uh. They're the ones who approach me. I'm taking relationships too seriously. (Y/n) is my first and last girlfriend f I could."

"Ok… did he mean it or is it part of the game?" I thought. Red spread on my face and can't help it. Glitch leaned closer and gave me a soft, irresistible, quick kiss.

My best friend jerked back and I gave him a sweet smile. Jiro cleared his throat and got our attention. We glimpsed at him and my best friend planted a kiss on my forehead.

"What?" he asked with a grin, "Is there something wrong, Jiro?"

"First and last?" Glitch's cousin said in Korean, "Childish nonsense. I don't believe that you, at least once, think about cheating on her whenever you saw girls far prettier than her. I mean look at her. She's simple unlike other girls out there-"

"That's what I like about her." Interjected Glitch in English. "She's simple UNLIKE other girls. I don't need girls who wore a bunch of makeup. This is her natural face unlike your ex girlfriends."

"What?" said Jiro angrily.

"I heard that you took a girlfriend of yours, home and when you woke up the next day, you didn't recognize her face. The pretty girl you've been dating was the ugly girl right next to you. Her face just became pretty or sexy because of make-up."

"How did you know that?" asked Jiro in surprise and felt chagrin about oneself.

"A friend of yours told me. I also have Facebook you know." Glitch responded and laughed.

Jiro's face became red as a tomato. He stood up and excused himself saying that he has to buy something. He left the room, leaving me and Glitch alone. We both sighed heavily and out face became red.

We can't look at each other and Glitch spoke, "(Y/n)… a- are you alright?"

"Uh… I'm not hurt, Glitch." I said with a giggle.

"You know what I mean." He rasped and rolled his emerald eyes.

"Of… course…" I said bashfully and played with my hands. "Di- did you mean what you said a- about me?"

Glitch gazed at me nervously and his mouth was half open. Surprisingly, he hugged me firmly and I uttered a light gasped.

"Every word…" he whispered and my eyes widened wider.

I don't know what to say. Are we really just pretending? I felt like I want this not to end. I glimpsed at the clock and realized that this day will end soon. I just wish we really are together.

"I'll just enjoy last minute of this then…" I thought and closed my eyes while feeling my best friend's embrace.

Glitch backed up and straightened himself. "I- I'm sorry…" he murmured as I stared at him.

I grinned sweetly and leaned closer to him. He gazed at me and his cheeks were turning red as I moved closer and closer.

"(Y/n)… we- we don't have to…"

I put my index finger on his lips he turned into stone. I cupped his cheeks and put my lips on his. Our eyes were still open. Our cheeks were red. My best friend ran his fingers through my hair and kissed back. He laid his back on the couch and I was on top of him.

I continued to kiss him slowly, at first, and went crazy after a few minutes. We both breathed heavily while doing this. We can't stop and don't want to.

I brushed his jet black hair and he tugged mine. I kissed deeper and I can feel his tongue in my mouth. I yelped a little when he held my hips closer to him.

"Glitch…" I murmured while he kissed me torridly.

I played with his shirt that made Glitch to stare at me. I glanced at his emerald eyes and ignored his stare. I combined our lips once more and as we went on, our kiss became wetter and warmer.

Suddenly, we heard something drop on the floor. We broke the kiss and gazed where the sound came from. It's Jiro, he stood there frozen when he saw us making out.

I blushed madly and jumped away from my best friend. Glitch was still lying on the couch like a statue. He blinked twice at his cousin and cleared his throat afterwards.

"Can't you knock first?" the young protege asked nervously.

Jiro didn't respond. I stared at the floor blankly. "What the hell came over me?" I thought.

"Wh- where do you think I'll knock? This is a living room!" he exclaimed and gazed at me.

"Ok… we're together… don't blow the cover!" I thought and I bravely glanced at the Asian boy's cousin and smiled.

Jiro scratched his head and picked up the plastic bag of drinks the he dropped. "I'm hungry. Where's our lunch?" said the young protégé to change the subject.

"They'll deliver it in about three minutes or so." Responded Jiro and went straight to the dining room.

Glitch touched my hands and I gazed at him in surprise. He was grinning at me and I quickly looked away.

"Wanna explain me what just happened?" he asked with a smile but I shyly shook my head.

Luckily, the doorbell rang and I'm the one woho answered the door to get away from my best friend. We're eating our lunch while Glitch and Jiro were talking to each other. I notice that Glitch was faking all the laughs and praises just like his evil cousin.

It's time for dessert and my best friend was giving me spoonful by spoonful of it. I fought my shyness and went with the flow. Jiro was now convinced that we're together especially when he saw us kissing in the living room.

It's already seven in the evening and it's time for my and my fake boyfriend to go. We both said goodbye to Glitch's cousin and went to the bus station.

When we saw that Jiro was nowhere to be seen, my best friend abruptly removed his hand around my waist.

We didn't speak for a while and our mouth was shut until we passed by a mini supermarket. Glitch looked at me and said, "He- hey (Y/n)… Iya… need to buy something."

I nodded and he ran to the market. I sat on the bench waiting for my Asian best friend. I played with my hands and the happenings this morning kept repeating in my mind. The kisses, the endearments and the sweet talks of Glitch.

"Is he really pretending?" I said to myself for like hundredth times.

Out of nowhere, Glitch sat beside me and I quickly glimpsed at him. He touched the back of my neck gave me a quick kiss.

I yelped lightly and my best friend's eyes widened. "I- I'm… sorry…" he managed to say, "I think… I got… used to it." He admitted.

I gave him a slow nod and after a few minutes we continued to the bus station and walked to our houses.

We stood in front of the main door of my house. We can't look at each other and Glitch was the one who made the first move.

"(Y/n) be- before I go home… I want to know something." He said in a stern voice.

"Oh no…" I whispered.

"Di- did you do that KISS in purpose or… you… uhm… didn't mean to?" asked the young protégé without gazing at me.

"What kiss?" I lied pretending that I have forgotten about THAT.

"You're such a weak liar." Muttered my best friend and rolled his green eyes.

"Ok… ok… I- I don't know… I just… thought that if Jiro saw us-." I stammered and Glitch's face frowned.

"I knew it…" he whispered but loud enough for me to hear. "Just a play isn't it?"

"Gli- Glitch… tha- that's not-" I was cut off when Glitch turned his back to me.

He was about to leave when I grasped his hands. He looked at me and I saw pain in his eyes. "Glitch… I- I'm not just pre-pretending OK?" I stuttered. "I- I honestly… love it every time we kiss." I slipped and the Asian boy's lips curled into a smile.

"What did you say?" asked my witty best friend with a sly grin.

"Uh… no-nothing." I said while avoiding his stare.

The dance genius walked towards me slowly until my back made contact with the door. He cornered me with his hands rested on the door as he leaned closer to me.

"You LOVE it when I kiss you?" he repeated and grinned mischievously.

The cat got my tongue. I can't respond to this. I stared at his dazzling green eyes and my his mouth was a few inches away from mine.

"No, I- I just said that to make you feel better." I explained but obviously he didn't buy it.

"You can't go back now girl…" murmured my best friend and winked.

"I said NO!" I yelled angrily to protect my cover.

"Prove it…" he responded and my eyes widened.

I uttered a light, fake laugh while shaking my head. I gazed at my best friend again and said. "Want proof?" I challenge bravely but in the inside I'm so dead nervous.

Without warning, I wrapped my arms around my best friend's neck and kissed him desperately. I felt his hands grabbing my shoulders like he was trying to push me away but he can't. Glitch kissed me against the door and I pushed him away.

Glitch stood steadily while looking at me. "See? La la la! I don't feel anything. So Goodnight Glitch!" With that, I entered the house and locked the door. I wiped my face and gingerly peeked through the window saw the Asian there, paralyzed.

Glitch can't believe what I just did. For the young protege, that's the best kiss that I made with him.

"Wow…" he said almost breathlessly.


	44. Chapter 41: How I Wish

_**Another chapter! This is creepy but I dreamt of this one last night. Not the whole scene but... the kissing scene. I woke up and I was sweating! But it's 12 degrees C here! Well... Glitch is haunting me lol xD So here it is! Hope you like it! ^_^ **_

_**PS. The Valentine's Day special happened... Idk when but it happened xD This is Chapter 41, the scene after chapter 40 ^_^ Thanks.**_

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 41: How I Wish

The young protégé rolled and fell out of bed. He groaned angrily and lightly rubbed his aching head. Glitch looked round and noticed that he fell asleep in my yawned madly and covered his mouth. He stretched his arms and stood up.

I came out of the bathroom and saw my best friend already awake. I closed the door behind me and got the Asian boy's attention. He gazed at me and smiled.

"Hey…" he greeted and I beamed at him.

"Sleep well?" I inquired and he gave a nod.

"Yeah… where did you sleep?" he asked and walked closer to me.

I scratched my head and blushed. I didn't look directly at his eyes. Instead, I put my head down while playing with my hands.

The young protégé snapped his fingers in front of me that made me blink. He glimpsed at his curious face and I quickly avoided his stare.

"What's wrong with you? Where did you sleep last night?" he repeated and tilted his head.

"Uh… well… uhm… I was… er… watching television and accidentally fell asleep… beside you." I stuttered and my best friend's face became red.

"Wh- when I woke up this morning… the television was turned off. I guessed mom came in here last night…" I continued and my blush went deeper as well as Glitch.

"Oh…" said the young protégé almost breathlessly.

"So yeah…" I added still not glimpsing at my best friend. "Yo- you wanna eat? We- we still have to do the video before I leave tomorrow."

Glitch remembered what I said last night about being gone for a week. His shy face became sad all of the sudden. He gazed at me and gave out a reluctant smile.

"Right… you'll leave tomorrow…" he whispered and my heart melted.

"I know that tone…" I blurted and Glitch pinched my nose.

"Don't worry." He said and planted a kiss on my forehead that surprised me.

We went downstairs together and saw my mom preparing for breakfast. Glitch and I greeted her politely and ate. My mom was shooting me a sly smile. I raised my brow at her and ignored her spooky grin at me.

I washed the dishes and my best friend went home for a while. When Glitch left, my mom quickly went upstairs; and when he came back down, she was holding a camera.

I stared at it while she was handling it to me. I looked at my mother and asked, "What's with the cam?"

"Just turn it on." She responded with a giggle.

"OK…" I said unsure about what my mom's planning.

My eyes widened when I saw it. That's why my mom's smiling at me. Last night, when me and my best friend was sleeping, Glitch was hugging me in his sleep and I didn't even notice it. Our face was a few centimeters away as well as our lips. My hands were shaking and my heart was beating fast. I didn't even hear my mom's loud giggle. She shook me while she squealed.

"Yo- you took this la- last night?" I stammered and my mom nodded joyfully. "

"Are you two dating?" she asked with a laugh and I shot mom my furious look.

"No!" I shouted, "Thi- this is- we- we don't know this alright! We- we're asleep!"

"Well you know it now!" said my mom while shaking me madly.

"Mo- mom! Stop it!" I said irritatedly. I ran to my room leaving my giggling mother downstairs. I locked my room and locked the door. I was making fast pants. I'm hyperventilating. I looked at my bed an imagined me and and Glitch like in the picture.

I wipe my red face and ran to my bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror and I can see my burning red face.

"I- It's an accident…" I told myself. "Glitch didn't mean to…"

I came out of the bathroom and watched television for a while to clear my head but this was not helping. Suddenly, I heard someone knocking at the door and I quickly answered it. I saw my best friend smiling at me. Looks like he didn't know what happened and mom didn't tell him.

"Hey! Wait… what happened to your face?" he asked and touched my neck and forehead.

I transformed into statue while he was checking my temperature. "You awright?" he asked.

I didn't respond or gave out a gesture. He went in and closed my door. He helped me to sit down on my bed. He sat beside me and stared.

"Are you OK?" he asked thoughtfully and moved his face closer to mine. "I thought we're going to do the video thing?"

I again didn't reply. Glitch felt curious and he looked around. Everything seems fine except for your recognizable red face.

"(Y/n)?" he said and shouted in my ear, "(Y/n)!"

I jumped and back and my eyes widened. I blinked and gazed at my best friend. Glitch tilted his head to the side and smirked.

"I- I… I'm going to take a shower for half an hour…" I said and stood up.

"I was gone for an hour and you haven't taken a shower? Geez…" complaint the young protégé but I ignored it. My mind was cloudy and jumbled. I took the clothes and my towel with me in the bathroom.

Glitch sighed and walked round my room. He stared here and there, not pretty he what he was looking for. Suddenly, recognized something under my bed. He knelt down and saw an old wooden box. He reached it and pulled It out.

He coughed and covered his mouth. "Wow… it's obvious that she's not cleaning…" he muttered but later realized that I don't like dust in my room. "Maybe she's just keeping this." he said to himself and opened the box.

"Wait… it's impolite to scour somebody else's things… Oh well… she wouldn't mind." Said the witty Asian boy and grinned evilly.

Glitch opened it and saw an old scrapbook. He hasn't seen this… ever. He coughed and wiped the dust out of it. He opened it and saw pictures of us. Me and him. The crazy things we did when we were kids. The outings, school activities, everything that we went through.

My best friend carefully looked each and every one of its pictures. He smiled widely and his eyes became soft. "You've kept this all along.. " He murmured.

There's picture when I and Glitch were fighting over a piece of candy. A picture of me chasing him. A picture of Glitch always there for me whenever I got scared. The last page was up and Glitch's cheeks became red when he saw the last picture. This was taken before he left. I was crying and the Asian boy was hugging me tightly while kissing my forehead.

The dance genius touched my face in the picture. He remembered that day when he said about the bad news. "(Y/n)…." He said.

Glitch was about to close the scrapbook when he noticed something. There's a picture hiding in the cover. He slowly took it and read the note before he took a glimpse of the picture. This was my favorite of all pictures.

The dance genius turned it and his face became 's a picture of my best friend kissing my cheek while he was holding my hands. By the looks of it, I was in the hospital and Glitch stayed by my side. I was unconscious for two days at that time.

Glitch quickly closed the book when he heard me turning the Asian boy put the box back under my bed and pretended that he was reading something. I came out and saw Glitch just sitting on my chair. I smiled and brushed my hair in front of the mirror.

The dance genius stared at me but I didn't glimpse back. I walked to him and checked what he was reading. I got intrigued by his gaze. I never saw him like this before. He stood up and put the book down.

I walked backwards and didn't notice that bed behind me. I fell back and the Asian boy leaned. He gripped my wrists and pushed them against my bed.

"Glitch what are you-"

He stopped my words by combining his lips with mine. I yelped and asked him to stop but he didn't listen.

He kissed me forcefully and deeper. I stared at his eyes and can't help myself not to kiss back. He released my hands and I put my arms around his neck. He cupped my cheeks and kissed me desperately. We were breathing heavily my best friend suddenly kissed my neck. I moaned and covered my mouth when I remembered that my mom was downstairs.

"Glitch… s- stop… please…" I pleaded and luckily the Asian boy got a hold of himself.

"(Y/n)… I want us to- to be more than friends". He stammered and added, "I- I've been waiting…"

I was speechless and I did nothing but to stare at his emerald eyes. I panicked and I don't know what to say. I wanted to… but… our friendship… don't want that to disappear.

"Gli- Glitch… I- I'm not sure a- about this… le- let's think about this thoroughly." I reasoned and realized that I broke my best friend's heart.

"Do-don't you want us to be to- gether?" he asked a bit worried and cupped my cheeks.

"I- I want to… bu- but… what about our friendship? W- we can't just throw that away…"

Glitch also didn't want that to happen. He gazed at me and gave a long kiss. "I know… I don't wanna lose it either.

I grinned at him and my cheeks blushed I grabbed his shirt and pulled it combining our lips together. We broke the kiss and smiled at each other.

"Le- let's go… there's no much time left. I still have to prepare for tomorrow."


	45. Chapter 45: Young Love

_**Yay! Another chapter! ^_^ Hope you like this one. Oh and some of you said that this story now has 40 plus chapters but the character and Glitch are still not officially together. Patience! hehe :) I like/love it when two best friends are shy to confess to each other something like that. :P So yeah... and I want Mo and Layla to play a little around Glitch lol xD **_

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 42: I Wanna Be

The video was finished. Me and Layla spread it in the net and got five hundred plus views in just an hour. I jumped excitedly and hugged my best friend. Glitch chuckled and we both stood straight and didn't look at each other. Layla sensed something as well as Mo.

The Asian boy gazed at me and said, "Wa- wanna go home? You have to prepare."

I nodded without saying anything and went straight home with Glitch. We arrived at my house and the dance genius helped me to pack. It's obvious and my best friend was feeling shy and sad all of the sudden.

"(Y/n)…" he murmured and I gazed at his green eyes, "We- we'll chat right? Every night?"

"Sure…" I said with a bashful smile and added, "Every night."

Glitch's face enlightened and he gave me a tight hug. Suddenly, his phone rang and read his mom's message.

"Whoops… gotta bounce (Y/n). Mom needs me back home." He said and he was about to kiss my lips but he froze and blushed. "I- I'm so so-"

"Go for it…" I said and glared with a smile of my face.

Glitch did give me a quick kiss on the lips and left my room. I stood in front of my window and waited for my best friend. I saw him waving goodbye to me. I blushed and giggled as I waved back. I sat on my bed afterwards and laid back with my arms spread.

"What now?" I whispered and sighed, "I want us to be together but… I don't want to break our friendship…"

Glitch entered his house and saw his mom in the kitchen, cooking something. The Asian boy surprised his mom and she gave Glitch a mad look and giggled afterwards.

"You look happy?" said his mom and Glitch nodded.

"So mom… sup?" said the dance genius and his mom shook her head with a smile.

"Glitch, Glitch…" she whispered, "What am I? Eighteen? So mom… sup?" mimicked her mom and the young protégé laughed out loud.

"Sorry mom. Just in a good mood." He said and smiled.

"Oh? Wanna share with you mom?" she said and his son stuck his tongue out playfully.

Glitch and his mom are so close to each other. My best friend's dad was still in Korea, working. Glitch said that he abandoned him and his lovely mom even though Jen, his mom, explained that he didn't. Glitch was quite angry with his dad while his mom still loves him.

"So you called me here for nothing? Said Glitch with his arms crossed.

"Of course not dear." Jen said while wiping her hands with a towel. They both sat in the living room and talked seriously.

"Glitch dear… I have to go somewhere."she said in a silky like voice,"I'll be gone for three days. It's about work."

"Oh… Ok…" said Glitch sadly and put his head down.

"(Y/n) is there. Do-"

"She's going somewhere with her mom. She'll be gone for a week."muttered the Asian boy and Jen felt worried bout his son being alone. "Don't worry mom. I'll be alright by myself." Added the dance genius.

Jen planted a kiss on his son's forehead and said, "I know… you're so independent…"

"That's right! Just like my mom!" said Glitch and his mom giggled.

"That's all. Go to your girlfriend." Said Jen and winked.

"Wha? She's not my girlfriend!" said Glitch and ran away.

Jen laughed while shaking her head and murmured, "Teenagers…"

Glitch walked to my house, blushing. He stood in front of the door and had doubts about knocking. He sat on the settee outside to think to himself for a while. Glitch wiped his face and rested it on his hands.

He sighed deeply and furiously brushed his jet black hair. "Stupid friendship!" he scolded and then suddenly the door opened. I came out and bit surprised when I saw my best friend outside. I gaze at him with my brow raised.

"Whatcha doin here?" I inquired and checked the surroundings, "How long have-"

"Just a minute ago, chill." He whispered and grinned. "So… where are you going?"

"Need to buy something from the bakery. Wanna come?" I said and he nodded.

We both walked to the bakery and my best friend haven't said anything since we left my house. I stopped and so did he.

He swerved and glimpsed at me. I shot him a smirk and shook my head. Glitch closed his eyes and stretched his head back and sighed deeply.

"What's wrong?" I snapped and Glitch fixed his green eyes on mine.

"Nothin' come on…." Murmured the Asian boy but I rejected.

"No. Not until you-"

"Come on…" he interjected and reached out a hand. "I'm fine. Let's hurry."

I shook my head sadly and didn't move on my chuckled and urged to walk. "Hey!" I shouted but he still continued. "Is this about US?" I blurted and my best friend froze.

He put his head down and sighed in despair. I know it's about us. About me letting him down but this was happening so fast. I ran to him and hugged him from behind. Glitch got surprised and did nothing but to stand there.

I buried my face in his back and hugged him tighter. "Glitch… Please… le- let's slow things down…" I murmured.

"Slow what down?" he responded trying to be innocent.

"Don't mock me!" I shouted and my best friend turned around and rested his forehead on mine.

"All right… I- I'm just…" he stammered and unable to continue, "I understand you. Believe me, I do. I mean it's pretty hard if today we're friends and then tomorrow we have… different relationship. I'll give BOTH OF US time."

I stared into his emerald eyes and cupped his cheeks. He smiled and did the same. "Le- let me give you something…" I whispered and put my lips on his.

It was rather a long kiss. I gave my best and Glitch accepted it. He kissed back and broke the kiss. My red face met his. I saw my best friend grinning shyly. He brushed my hair out of my eyes and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Let's go…" suggested the Asian boy and we walked together to the bakery. After the kiss, my best friend became joyful again. He teased me and we talked cheerfully.

I already bought delicacies just like my mom told me to, for my cousins. We walked back home and I decided to sleep at the young protégé's house this time.

I went to his house and straight to his bedroom. I quickly put my pyjamas on and did my night routines. I lay on the couch and put my earphones on. Glitch entered and frowned when he saw me.

"My bed." He scolded but I turned my back to him.

"Geez…" he muttered and carry me.

"He- hey!" I said angrily but I'm also laughing, "Put me down!" I ordered a he did, on his bed.

"I'll sleep on the-"

"Sleep with me…" I said bashfully and blushed. "Please…" I pleaded and my best friend was tongue-tied.

"Uh…" he stuttered.

"Oh come on! I'll be gone for a week!" I shouted and the Asian boy shook his head while laughing.

"I can't resist you…" he whispered and this made me to avoid his brilliant eyes. "Just gimme minute OK? I'll just change and brush my teeth."

I watched television while waiting for the dance genius. I've been searching for a good film but nothing interested me. I groaned and angrily turned off the T.V. I checked my phone and saw a message from Kevin. I smile formed while I replied to him.

Without noticing, Glitch came out of the bathroom and saw me texting with someone and giggling. He glared and strongly closed the door behind him. I jumped and my eyes widened. I gazed at him with surprise and shot him my furious look.

"Whoops…" said Glitch gloomily. He brushed his black hair before the mirror and observing me using my reflection. "Is that who I think it is?" he said angrily and I didn't respond.

Glitch put his comb down and lay down beside me. He snatched my phone out of my hand and it was too late for me to get it back.

"I knew it…" he rasped and gazed at me.

"What's wrong? He's just a friend." I reasoned but he obviously didn't buy it.

"That's it. Tell me. Do you like him? Come on it's all right. I just wanna know." He said seriously but not threatening. "I won't be mad."

"He- he's awright… but I don't like him that much... I'm dying here…" I explained nervously without glancing at the young protégé.

"You don't like him that much?" he repeated, "Meaning you do like him?"

"Like him as a friend Glitch. I don't even know his birthday!" I said and he nodded.

"Ok… Ok…" he said and gave me back my phone. He tucked himself in and turned his back to me. I sighed and put my phone on the side table.

I rested my chin on his shoulder and Glitch widened his eyes. He gazed at me and our lips were so close. I grinned and his mouth was half opened.

"Tell me… who's the person I truly trust? The person I'm always running to? The shoulder that I can lean on? The person who is always there for me?" I said and the Asian boy grinned as I continued, "The person who protected me for the past nine years? The person who sleeps with me whenever I have nightmares?"

Glitch turned and rested his soft lips on my cheek. "Nobody can replace you…" I whispered, "Nobody…"

I rested my head on my best friend's chest and he hugged me the whole night. He brushed my hair and I hugged his waist until I fell asleep. I didn't know but I was talking to sleep. Glitch was still awake and he can hear me saying his name. He grinned widely and kissed my head.


	46. Chapter 46: Gone

_**I love love love Glitch! Oh and you want lil' T crashing the scene? Don't worry I'll write something about it ^_^ Knowing that I'm/you're gone... o_O hehe xD **_

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 43: Gone

I was excited to get back home. I can't wait to see my best friend's face. I asked my mom to go faster and she gladly did it. When we arrived home, I quickly crossed the street and knocked at the Asian boy's house. I waited for about five minutes but no one opened it. I took a better look of his window and I can't see anyone. I gazed at my mom but she was already inside.

I turned the knob, trying to open it myself. Suddenly, it slightly opened and I entered. The door shut behind me and I can't believe what I saw. The house was empty. I ran to the living room but I saw nothing, empty just any other place in the house. A tear rolled down my cheek and I mount the stairs up to my Asian friend's room.

I pushed the door and as expected, he was not there. "Glitch!" I shouted but no one responded. "Glitch please! Don't leave!"

I was on my knees crying to myself. I was alone, again. My best friend was gone. I don't know if I can stand another two years or more without him. The place was quiet until I heard someone called my name. I looked around and the place started to dim. I ran and chased after the door. I can't reach it. The door was moving away from me.

"(Y/n)…" a voice said and I know it was Glitch.

"Glitch…" I whispered, "Glitch!"

"(Y/n)! Wake up! Wake up!" said the Asian boy and I quickly opened my wet eyes. I saw him, his bright green eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Glitch was calming me down. He kissed my head while rubbing my back.

"Glitch… d- don't leave me… please… don't leave…" I said and more tears flowed.

"What are you talking about? I ain't going anywhere…" he whispered and kissed my forehead. "Look at me… look at me." He insisted and I obeyed. "I ain't going anywhere… I will never ever leave you again…." He added and kissed my forehead. "It's just a nightmare…"

"Scarier than a nightmare…" I said and hugged him tightly. "I- I came back from the wedding b- but when I went here, at your house, you're already gone…"

"That's not going to happen."he murmured.

I gazed at the clock and saw it was already two in the early morning. I lay back down and didn't let go of my best friend. He brushed my hair and fondled my hands. I can't sleep. I don't want to. Glitch sighed deeply and said, "It's OK… I'm right here. Sleep.."

"I can't… I don't want to… I- I'll leave in a few hours. I don't want to sleep…" I whispered and glimpsed t my best friend.

"Wanna walk?" said the young protégé and grinned.

"Glitch… It's two in the morning…" I muttered and he chuckled blissfully. He pinched my nose and this made me giggle.

"It's OK to walk around. Trust me. Leggo!" he said and jumped out of bed. He tossed me one of his jackets and I wore it.

We took a stroll around the neighborhood and we were holding hands all the way to the park. He stared at me while I was looking down. We both sat on OUR bench and I rested my head on his shoulder.

I closed my eyes and listened to the calm wind blowing. Glitch wove his hands with mine and held them tight.

"It all seem real…" I said breaking the silence and continued, "Your house was empty and you were gone…"

"It's just a nightmare (Y/n)…" he repeated and kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes and felt his warm lips. I smiled while he skimmed his hands on my cheeks.

I hugged him tightly and buried my face in his chest. He smiled and hushed me as I sobbed. "I really thought you were gone…" I said.

He hushed and cupped my cheeks. "Stop crying… I hate it whenever I see you like this…" he said but I can't help myself.

"I- I ca- can't…" I stammered.

Glitch kissed me deeply and I kissed back. I put my arms around his neck and went deeper. More tears were flowing and the Asian boy wiped them. He lay me back and kissed me desperately and torridly. "I promise you… I'll be here when you come back…" he said and put his lips on mine. We broke the kiss and he rested his forehead on mine. His cheeks were red as well mine.

"I- I'm sorry… I don't know what else to do…" he hushed bashfully and I brushed his black hair out of his brilliant eyes. "Y- you wanna go back?"

"Maybe later…" I said and grinned.

"Funny… I've kissed you, my best friend, a few times now…" said the young protégé.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked and tilted my head.

"No- nothing… A- are you not… uhm… fazed?" he asked but didn't look at me. "I mean… we are friends, best friends…"

"No… not at all…" I replied and cupped his cheeks. "Why should I?" I added and smiled.

The weather became cold so me and my best friend went back to his house. We entered his room and went to bed. I rested my head on his chest and we both can't fall asleep. I gazed at him and he stared into my eyes.

"Damn… you're so pretty… Wait… did I say that out loud?!" he said and I giggled.

"Yup.." I said with a sly grin and I can see his red face even though it's dark. "Clumsy…"I added and laughed.

"Just go to sleep! So I can stare at you the whole night… Oh,shoot… what's happening to me?" he said and hit is forehead with the palm of his hand.

I burst out laughing. He's too cute. I smiled and said. "Busted." I said and winked.

"Go to sleep or I'll kiss you." He threatened and I didn't follow. I shot him a mischievous grin and my best friend felt nervous.

"Dammit (Y/n)…" he muttered and I stuck my tongue out.

I hugged him tightly and closed my eyes. I didn't realize that I fell asleep.


	47. Chapter 47: A Week's Not Too Long

**_Here it is! Another chapter :) I miss writing this one :( Stupid ear infection! Argh! lol Yeah... but I have Glitch hfadhfldjhf Am I insane? haha I'll update another one. xD _**

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 44: Week's Not Too Long

"Hurry up (Y/n)! We'll leave in fifteen minutes!" shouted my mother from downstairs. I put my laptop, cell phone and other gadgets in my bag. Glitch watched me and I can see the sadness in his eyes. I gazed at him and smiled.

"I'll be back before you know it. Rehearse awright?" I reminded and he shot me a dull smile. "By the way… your crew already have two hundred thousand views!" I yelled excitedly but my best friend just nodded.

"Oh come on! Don't make me feel guilty here!" I muttered and the young protégé chuckled and hugged me tightly.

I stood like a stone and my eyes were wide as a bug's. He brushed my hair and whispered, "I'm going to miss you…"

"Ple- please… we'll chat and talk over the phone." I said nervously, "It will only be a week."

"A week is too long." Responded the dance genius a sudden the door opened.

"Dear you mom was- Oh… am I interrupting?" said Jen and winked at his son.

"Mom!" shouted Glitch and you can see his red face. "Ca- can't you knock first?" stuttered Glitch.

Jen chuckled and shook her head while giggling. She cleared her throat and gazed at me, "Your mom is calling you dear. Time to go."

I nodded and my best friend carried my bag. We went downstairs and we can see our moms talking. They looked at me and they both giggled at each other. Glitch glimpsed at me and said, "Thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Absolutely…" I said with an evil grin.

"Mom gossipers…" we said in put my bag in the trunk and closed it. Didn't glanced at his green eyes and suddenly, he hugged me in front of our moms. I can hear both of them squealing. My best friend brushed my hair and whispered, "Be careful now OK?"

I nodded and hugged him back. After a few minutes, we separated and can't look at each other. "Hey! Don't forget my present awright?" he said and stuck his tongue.

"Yeah, yeah…" I replied and glared.

My mother said goodbye to Jen and went in the car. I lowered my window and waved goodbye to the Asian boy. Glitch watched me until I was too far to be seen. The young protege sighed deeply and went inside. He saw her mom cooking an Glitch remembered that Jen will leave soon.

"Hey mom… what time will you leave?" he asked gloomily and grabbed an apple.

"After an hour dear. Already missed your-"

"Friend mom…" interjected Glitch and Jen laughed.

"Please… I know there's something between you two." She said in a weird tone and the Asian boy choked. His mother abruptly gave him a glass of water. "Sorry dear."

"There's nothing between us mom…" said Glitch and smiled at his mom.

Jen shot him a smirk and felt excited inside. "Yet…" added he Asian boy and his mom jumped with joy.

"You're going to ask her? When? When?" said Jen and the dance protégé chuckled.

"I'm thinking on the day when I met (Y/n). We are celebrating it every year." Explained the dance genius and his mom felt more agitated.

"What are you going to give her?" continued his mother and touched his son's hands.

"I- Iya… trying to… write a song." Said the young protégé shyly.

"That's great! She'll love it!" said Jen and squealed. "I can't wait for you two to be together!"

"I'm not sure about that… I'm pretty nervous…" said the dance genius while scrathing head.

"Well don't be!" shouted Jen and made his mom to jump. "Can I hear it?"

"I- It's not yet fi-"

"Just a little." Begged his mother and Glitch blushed.

"O- k…" Glitch ran up to his room and brought his guitar with him.

Jen sat on the couch an his son was in front of her. Glitch breathe deeply and gazed at his smiling mom. "Come on, let's hear it." She said and Glitch nodded.

Glitch started t srum and after a few seconds and the lyrics came out:

_Let me tell you a story_

_About a girl and a boy_

_He fell in love with his best friend_

_When she's around _

_He feels nothing but joy_

_But she was already broken_

_And it made her blind_

_She could never believe that love_

_Would ever treat her right_

_Did you know that I loved you_

_Or were you not aware_

_You're the smile on my face_

_And I ain't goint nowhere_

"That's all I got…" said the young protégé and his mom hugged him tightly. "It's beautiful dear… She'll love it. I'm sure."

Glitch grinned and whispered, "Thanks mom…"

"You know… You're like your dad. He can play gui-"

"Stop it mom…" interjected Glitch angrily. "I don't have a dad."

"Glitch dear…"

"Please mom! STOP comparing me to him! I don't have a dad!" said the Asian boy and went to his bedroom. The young protégé slammed the door and kicked the side of his bed.

Glitch sat on the floor while he was holding his face. He breathed heavily and grasped his fist. Jen decided to let Glitch think to himself.

"I haven't seen him since I was five… I don't have a dad."

It's time for Jen to go but before she left, she went in Glitch's room and said goodbye to him. The Asian boy hugged his mom tightly and wished her good luck. The dance genius waved goodbye to her from his room window.

It was seven in the evening and the young protégé didn't come out of his room. Suddenly, his phone rang and he quickly answered it.

"Hello?" he said and waited. "(Y/n)?"

"Yup! Hey how are yah?" I said and Glitch's face enlightened.

"I'm cool. So where are you now?" said the Asian boy and sat on his bed.

"Well, we're in a stop. Traffic…" I muttered, "Jen talked my mom earlier and I was a bit worried so I called."

"I'm alright (Y/n)… Thanks." Said Glitch calmly.

"So… Whatcha doin?"I asked.

"Nothing… just… nothing." Said Glitch and chuckled. "So boring here without you… Shit… di- did I-"

"Yes you did…" I replied and giggled. "Glitch, Glitch… Go hang out with the crew!"

"Yeah… maybe later. There's a party tonight. Mo told me and I was still thinking 'bout it." He said while brushing his fingers through his hair.

"Go… have fun!" I suggested. "Don't tell me you're going to stay there in your room all week?"

"Hmm.. That's not a bad-"

"Glitch!" I shouted and he chuckled. "Awright. Just hold on to your phone at all times. Deal? So that I can call whenever I bored at the party."

"Why would you be bored if-"

"Cause you're not with me." He slipped and added, "Er… just pretend you didn't hear that."

I didn't respond and I can hear Glitch muttering to himself. "Su-sure…" I stammered. "Oh Glitch… gotta go. Talk to you later."

"OK Bye…"he said gloomily but trying not to be familiar. I cut the call and my best friend stared at his phone. "Ok… Imma go to the party tonight…"


	48. Chapter 48: Lesson For The Lovers

**_You guys asked for it :) Yeah Lil' T crashing the party! lol ^_^ This chapter is a little dramatic and I can imagine my/your poor best friend crying T-T and he's CUTE! lol c: _**

**_Thanks for the concern and lovely comments! ^_^ Love yah guys and I'm now fully recovered ^_^ More updates coming soon!_**

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 45: Lessons For The Lovers

The place was crowded. Full of noise and hoots. The young protégé stayed near the bar and watched the people dancing. He saw his mentor dancing with some random chick. Glitch shook his head and rested his chin on the table. The bartender recognized the young protégé and he gave Glitch a glass of juice.

"Here you go bro." said the bartender and smiled. "Don't worry. It's just juice."

Glitch took it and drank it. "So…" said the guy as Glitch put the glass down. "Why are you not joining the party?"

"Don't feel like it…" he muttered.

"Then why-"

"Just finding a way to spend my time." Interjected Glitch and he was about to pay when a girl put money on the table. Glitch gazed at her and his face was replaced with disgust.

"Oh hey T." said the Asian boy gloomily. "Sorry but I can afford-"

"Woah there boy." Said the Taye's sister and played with the young protégé's hair. Glitch wiped it off and glared at her.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked and sat beside Glitch.

"Is she your-"

"Girlfriend? Yes." Said lil' T cutting the bartender off. Glitch laughed aloud and shook his head.

"Nah. She's crazy. I don't have a girlfriend… yet." Replied the dance genius and glanced at the girl. Lil' T blushed with shame. The bartender chuckled and the girl shot him a furious look.

"Where's your… best friend?" asked lil' T and she put a weir accent with the word best friend.

"She went somewhere…" said Glitch trying to avoid the topic or else, this will give the flirty girl an idea 'bout A MOMENT with him.

"Oh? Had a fight or she's with someone else?" said the girl and giggled.

"We didn't fight and she's not with someone else. She's somewhere with her mom." Explained Glitch without looking at the girl he despise.

"She's a liar…" whispered the girl and grinned evilly, "Maybe she's meet-"

"What do you know huh? I'm her best friend and I know everything about her." Shouted Glitch and the black girl just laughed.

"Right… Best friend… so she won't mind If I kiss you." She said and leaned closer to the Asian boy. Luckily, Glitch jumped and walked away. Lil' T hit the table and followed the dance protégé.

Glitch went out of the club without saying goodbye to his mentor and went home. It's already dark outside and there's no much people.

Suddenly, someone grabbed his shirt and turned him around. It was lil' T she tried to kiss Glitch but the Asian boy pushed her away.

"Get away from me!" shouted my best friend. "I'm not yours awright? I will NEVER be yours! Stop being b*** and get a life!"

"What do you want me to do to have you huh? Strip my clothes in front of you? Have s** with you? WHAT? I'll do anything!" pleaded the girl.

Glitch wanted to throw up when he heard everything. The Asian protégé puched he wall and this frightened lil' T.

"Yo- you b** you think I don't know what you're trying to do to (Y/n)?" snapped the Asian boy and walked closer to the girl.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said trying to be innocent.

"You're the one who tried to kill her…" he muttered and fixed his eyes on the girl. "You're pretty lucky. I'll let you go this time…"

He was about to leave when he felt that lil' T was doing something. He turned around and saw a picture of lil' T making out with someone and the guy looked exactly like him. His face was covered but by the shape of the guy's body and the highlight of his hair, there's no chance that the guy was not Glitch.

"What's that?" asked Glitch nervously and walked closer to lil' T.

"It's a picture of you… well, look like you and me doing… you know." She said and laughed evilly. "Imma send this to (Y/n)."

"You B**!" shouted the young protégé.

"Call me whatever you want to. I'll still send this to (Y/n). Unless…" she continued and shot Glitch a dirty look. "You'll do IT with me."

"You m*& /f*$#r!" he yelled and tried to snatch it but he can't.

"Come on… choose boy… do IT with me or your best friend will see this?" threatened lil' T and winked.

Glitch shook his head and chuckled. "Go ahead… and send it… you'll see. You're trying (Y/n) to doubt me? Well, got news for you… she won't." he said but in the inside he didn't know what you're going to feel.

"Very well…" whispered lil' T. And with that Glitch walked away leaving the perplexed girl alone in the dark.

Glitch arrived home and went straight to his computer. He turned it on went online trying to get to me. When I he saw me offline, he took out his phone and called me.

It's already midnight and he was not sure If I'm still awake. Suddenly, he heard my voice.

"Hey…" I said as I tried to open my eyes. "Do you know what time it is?"

"So- sorry…" he stammered and sighed deeply, "I- I have a problem.." he added and my eyes got woken up.

"What is it?" I replied and sat up.

"li- lil' T threatened me…" he whispered and I gasped in surprise.

"Wh- What? She's at the party?" I continued.

"Ye- yeah… She… she… sent you something…" he stuttered and I quickly looked at my phone and saw one message.

Glitch heard me gasped and I was hyperventilating while looking at it. "Gli- Glitch… you- you…"

"I'm not the guy awright. I'm not…" he reasoned, "I- I don't know where the bitch fou- found-"

"You jerk you think… I- I…" I stammered and made Glitch to shut up. "Wh- why did you lie to me?"

"(Y/n)… please listen. I- I'm not the one in the picture. Believe me please… I- I won't do anything to hurt you."

I didn't respond and a tear rolled down my cheek. My best friend begged for me to listen and I did. He deserved it.

"Please… (Y/n)… It's not me. I- I-"

"Why? It's alright. If you like her then… why do you need to hide it from me?" I said and he can hear me trying to hold back my tears. "I'm just angry because you've been hiding thi-"

"I DON'T LIKE HER! AND I THINK OF YOU NOT AS A BEST FRIEND! IT'S MORE THAN THAT!" he yelled and I shook my head. I stopped talking and after a minute or two,I can hear him throwing things around his room.

"(Y/n)… you know me… Believe me please… I beg you…" he said while sobbing and added, "Where are you? I- I'll come to you and we'll talk. Please…"

"Just tell me the truth Glitch… It's better that way…" I whispered and I heard Glitch puched something. Might be the wall, I thought.

Suddenly, he stopped and I can hear him crying. He never cries… NEVER. The last time I saw him weep was when we had a fight and he begged for me to talk to him again.

"I WILL NEVER KISS HER (Y/N)! I- I'M…" he yelled and suddenly his anger broke down and whispered, "I'm…. I'm…"

"You're what!" I shouted and cried harder. "Just tell me the f***ing truth!"

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU (Y/n)! I LOVE YOU… I love… you…" said the young protégé and I froze. "You're the only girl I love… my best friend…" he added and cried silently. "I will never hurt you… please… believe me…"

"Gl- Glitch…" I murmured almost breathlessly.

"Believe me (Y/n)… Please… Do- don't let that… b*** change us… Please…" he pleaded."I chose her to send the picture to you… ins- instead of… her… consequence…"

"Glitch…" I managed to say, "What did lil' T said?"

"Sh- she wants to do IT with me…" he murmured.

My eyes were filled anger and the Asian boy heard me getting something. "You online?" I asked while wiping my tears and he said yes. I turned my laptop and cut the call when me and Glitch were already talking to each other. I didn't speak for a while and I can see Glitch rather shy about the picture.

I saw his wet yes and pinkish cheeks.I just want to give him a hug.I just made him cry. "Y- you really… cried…" I whispered and he nodded without gazing at me.

"Look at me…" I ordered and he obeyed. I beamed at him and my Asian best friend touched the screen.

"I- I can explain (Y/n)… I- I was just hangin' out at the bar stool then-"

"Glitch…" I interjected and smiled. "Don't need to tell me everything…. Le- let's just… forget about it… I'll just delete the picture."

I opened the image and suddenly I noticed somethings. There's a scar on the guy's hand. I zoomed I and gazed at my best friend.

"Do- don't stare at it." Said Glitch and you can really tell by the tone of his voice that he really cried.

"What the? Are you seriously laughing?" he continued and I can see his furious, cute, red face.

"Well yeah…" I said and cleared my throat. "I just… remembered how you begged for me when I didn't talk to you in about… a week or two." I added and giggled.

"Yeah so?"

"Where are you taking me with this?" said my best friend and blushed. "(Y/n) you just received a picture of me-"

"Looks like you Glitch and I know it's not you. I- I don't know why but that's what I believe. You're not this guy…." I said and smiled. Glitch's eyes widened about my response. "Imma… send you the picture."

"Wh- he- hey! What are you thinkin'?Are you alright?" he asked angrily and tilted his head to the side. "Why would you-"

"I'll show you something…" I replied and pressed send.

Glitch opened the file and gulped hard when he saw the image. "Hurry up and tell me! I don't want to stare at this!"

I laughed aloud and my best friend shot me an angry look. "Check out the guy's hand." I said after I cleared my throat.

He obeyed and I saw his lips smiled. I grinned at him and felt relieved that he was telling he truth. Glitch closed and deleted the image. He glanced at me for a minute and suddenly,

"I love you for more than one reason…." He said and his face suddenly froze. "Oh… uhm…"

"I'm sorry…" I murmured and he straightened. "I'm sorry for doubting you… I- I…"

"It's Ok… I know…" he cut in. "Just remember that I won't do anything to hurt you…"

"I know you won't… It's just…" I continued sighed, "For a minute there… I thought that it was really you. The guy really looked like you."

"I know… I can see that." He responded and grinned.

"I mean… when I saw the picture… I just wanna…" I stammered and sighed deeply. "Nothing…"

"You can tell me…" he whispered and smiled.

"I- If… you're really here… I could've slapped you o- or threw something at you…." I said bashfully and my best friend chuckled.

"Nah… I don't believe you… You'll do worse than that!" said my witty best friend and stuck his tongue at me.

"Good night Glitch…" I said and waited for my best friend's response.

"Good night… I promise I'll make it up to you when you ca-"

"Why? It's not your fault…" I interrupted and giggled. "From now on I will never EVER doubt you. I promise…"

"I miss you…" said Glitch and I can see the shyness on his face. I was speechless and I didn't realize that I responded. "I… I miss you too…"

"You need to sleep. Talk to you tomorrow." He suggested and went offline.

I was getting sleepy and I want to talk to him all night but my body won't let me. I turned my laptop off and went to bed. Glitch was still staring at his laptop as he smiled and wiped his face.

"So glad…. that… nothing bad happened between us…"


	49. Chapter 49: Never Alone

_**Warning: This can make you cry! :( Yeah, well... still love my/your childhood friend ^_^ More update coming soon! ^-^ Bye :)**_

My Childhood Friend

Chapter 46: Never Alone

My best friend went to rehearsal today. When he got to the training ground, Mo and the crew including Layla shot him an angry look. The Asian boy raised his brow and stared at them. He walked passed by them and put his bag down.

The young protégé felt eyes on him. He turned and saw his metor still glancing at him. "What?!" he shouted.

"Where were you last night?" said Mo with a stern face. "You just disappeared."

"I went home." Said my best friend simply and checked his phone for calls or text from me.

"Are you sure?" said his mentor and the Asian boy noticed that he was searching something from his phone. Then after a few seconds, Mo showed the picture.

"Not again…" muttered Glitch and shook his head.

"You went home huh?" rasped Layla and was about to slap Glitch when his mentor blocked the fashion designer's hand.

"What's that for!" shouted Glitch and gazed each of them.

"Glitch… where were you-"

"AT MY HOUSE!" He yelled, "Geez! Ask (Y/n)! We talked about that fucking picture last night!" he shouted and sat on the couch. "Go ahead and call her."

"Wai- wait… you told (Y/n) bout this?" asked Mo and sounded a bit surprised.

"Everything I knows she knows." He said with a grin. "lil' T threatened me. If I didn't do IT with her, she'll send that picture to (Y/n) and I chose the latter. Yes, we had an argument and a… well uhm… tense one but… still… she trusted me. That's why I love her so much." Said Glitch and chuckled.

Everyone's jaw dropped when they heard the last words the dance genius said. Glitch dialed my number and I quickly answered it. The crew saw how Glitch communicated with me. We're happy, no one's hurt despite of the fake picture. Glitch passed his phone to Mo and I explained everything to him. My best friend's mentor tossed the phone to Glitch after.

"Happy?" I asked and giggled.

Glitch sighed and shook his head. "I don't know what I'll do without you…" he whispered and I blushed madly.

"I know!" I mocked and the Asian boy glared.

"Hurry back home awright?" said Glitch in a sad tone and I sighed deeply.

"O- Ok…" I stuttered.

Glitch cut the call and chuckled to himself he stood up stretched. Everyone felt relieved and shy at the same time. Layla apologized a couple of times and the Asian boy accepted it.

"Bro… look… sorry." Said Mo.

"That's awright." Said his young protégé with a grin. "I can't blame yah… Even (Y/n) admitted that the guy pretty looked like me."

"You two really are amazing…" said Mo and the Asian boy blushed. "I mean… seriously… If a girlfriend of mine saw me in that kinda picture… she'll start to yell at me or even broke up with me."

"We had a rough start when (Y/n) first saw it but… Yeah… I'm pretty lucky…" murmured my best friend and smiled. "Let's rehearse!"

The rehearsal took seven hours straight and when they checked the views, they've reached almost a million. Glitch hi-fived with his mentor and did a chest bump. My best friend glanced at the time and realized that the wedding was over about four hours ago. He thought I was just having some fun with my cousins and relatives so, the Asian boy decided to go home and chat with me.

"Yo Mo! Need to get home." He said and his mentor frowned.

"So soon?" he asked and Glitch nodded with scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah… I'm pretty beat so…" he reasoned and his mentor crossed his arms.

"You're lying!" shouted Mo and his young protégé groaned.

"So what! I want to go home! See yah!" he yelled and before Mo can grab his tiny dancer, Glitch sprinted his way out.

The Asian boy laughed and looked behind suddenly, he bumped into someone. He gazed held his dizzy head and shook it. When he saw the person, he was rather surprised.

"(F/n)?" he asked and I gazed at him with a smile while I was panting heavily. "(Y/n)!" he yelled and spun me around.

I giggled lightly and when he put me down and put my arms around his neck. He brushed my hair and stared at my face.

"I- I thought you're…" he stopped when he saw me frowned. Tears were about to come out but I held it and touched his hands instead.

"The- there's an emergency. It was traffic and my mom asked me to run to you. It was pretty far but I don't care. Glitch… it- it's… your… mom." I stuttered and Glitch felt perplexed. "She's in a hospital."

"Bu-But… she's at work. She said-"

"No Glitch." I said and cupped his cheeks, "She… lied… she went to a hospital for a check up. She didn't tell you or anyone about her health… Glitch… sh- she's sick and… can't be cured."

My best friend's eyes widened and I don't know what to do. I hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear, "Le- let's go…" I told him but I feel dizzy and exhausted. "I- I know where hospital she's staying at…"

We used a taxi and luckily, the traffic abated. We arrived there after fifteen minutes and we went straight to Jen's best friend saw his mother and the Asian boy ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Mom… why didn't you tell me?" he said trying not to cry. "Why?"

"I'm sorry dear… but… I don't want you to worry…" she said weakly and I put my hands on my best friend's shoulders.

Suddenly, doctors went in and asked us to step outside. After about two hours, my mom arrived and talked to her best friend. Glitch didn't speak and I didn't let go of his hand. Without a warning, he buried his head on my lap and cried. I hushed him and rested my lips on his head as I brushed his hair.

"I- I don't want to cry… bu- but-"

"There's nothing wrong about crying Glitch…" I whispered.

My mom came out and helped me to calm my Asian friend. "Dear… she wants to talk to you."

Glitch wiped his tears and went in alone. I watched him as he talked to his mom. I gazed at mine and I knew that there's no good news.

"Jen will… be… gone this midnight…"said my mom in a hushed voice and started to cry. "Her body can't take it… She's been here yesterday but there's nothing they can do."

I checked my watch and it was already thirty minutes to eleven. Suddenly, a medium height Asian man came out of no where like he was searching for something. I stared at him face and it hit me. He looks like Glitch.

The man turned to me and said, "Excuse me.. . am I in the correct place?" and gave me a piece of paper.

"What are you doing here?" asked a voice and I knew it was my best friend. The man turned and saw his son, giving him a death stare.

"Glitch…" he whispered and he was about to hug the Asian boy when he jerked back.

"Don't touch me! Get outta here!" shouted the dance protégé and I hugged him tightly so he can't fight back.

"Glitch… your mother wants to talk to your-"

"He's not my dad…"he muttered. "Let me go… I don't want to hurt you… please…"

"No…" I murmured and embraced him tightly.

Glitch was defenseless against me. His dad entered and Glitch saw how happy his mom was. He gazed at me and I saw his despair expression.

I frowned and kissed his forehead. "Let's get some fresh air."

We went outside and breathed night air. I know Glitch want to shout but he's just holding his ground. We sat on a bench nearby and the young protégé rested his face in the palm of his hands and sighed.

"I- I'm scared… (Y/n)… I'm scared…" he whispered and I put my arms around him. I didn't let go and I kept kissing his forehead and trying to say something that might calm him down but nothing's working. I know exactly how he feels right now. He feels alone… just like me when my dad passed away. He was there for me when it happened and I'll do the same things for Glitch.

What I don't know was about the relationship between my best friend and his dad. Jen loves Glitch's dad but it's the opposite when it comes to the young protégé. I want to ask him about it but this was not a good time.

I don't know how long we've been outside. I just want to guard him with my arms hoping so that I can make him stop crying or ease the pain. But I can't.

"(Y/n)..." he whispered my name in a soft voice. "I don't know what to do…"

"Glitch… I'm right here… we- we'll figure this out… I- I promise… I'll never leave by your side…" I said and I just noticed that this were the exact words that my best friend told me at my father's funeral.

My mom came and Jen was asking for his son. We three went to the room but the Asian boy quickly backed up when he saw his dad inside. I gaze at my best friend and cupped his cheeks as I turned his face to me.

"Glitch… please… do this for your mom… th- there's no much time left…" I coaxed and he did.

Glitch went in and stared at his mother's eyes. The dance genius touched Jen's hands and pretended that his dad was not in the room, to avoid any trouble.

"I- I want you to be strong dear…" said Jen with a grin. "I know… you'll… grow up better than we will expect… you- your dad will be there for you."

Glitch contained his anger and gave out a nod. He didn't say anything and suddenly Jen asked his son to come closer.

"Glitch…" whispered his mom, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry about not telling you but I just don't want you to worry… also I'm sorry… that I can't see you and (Y/n)… to –to gether… but I know that you two will… love each other. I'll still watch over you…"

Jen kissed his son's cheek and the Asian boy can feel her mother's grip getting loose. "I- I love you mom… rest…" said the young protégé and grinned.

"I love you too son…" said Jen and her eyes slowly closed.


	50. Chapter 50: My Best Friend's Grudge

_**Imma slow things a little bit ^_^ So yeah problems, problems but I'm/you're always there for him right? hehe also sweet moments. Oh and I cam to realize that this story already has 47 chapters! Woah hehe but still me/you and Glitch are not yet together. Don't worry. it will come soon enough ^_^ Thanks for the reviews! Love them :) More updates coming soon :)**_

__My Childhood Friend

Chapter 47:My Best Friend's Grudge

The Asian boy was urging me to sleep at my place tonight but I want him and his dad to have some time together. Talk to each other and explain. Glitch didn't talk he would just give me a nod or a shake of his head. I packed my clothes and the Asian boy can't do anything about it.

The Asian boy was sitting on my bed with his head down. I zipped my bag and my best friend gazed at me with his despair, green eyes. I sighed deeply and knelt in front of him. His eyes fixed on mine.

I smiled and rested my forehead on his while cupping his pinkish cheeks. He closed his eyes as he breathed deeply.

"Glitch… I- I know you don't… like your dad but… don't you think that you should… talk to him?" I asked felt a bit nervous but he just shook his head and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Let's go… promise… I'll stay by your side…" I murmured and held his hands.

Finally, my best friend agreed and we went to his house afterwards. Glitch went straight to his room acting that his dad was not there. I followed Glitch with a glance until he entered. I gazed at his dad and grinned politely.

"Good evening, sir…" I managed to say.

"Good evening… uhm.."

"(Y/n)" I said with a smile. "I'm Glitch's childhood friend." I explained.

"Oh… J- Jen told me so much about you." He responded but I can see the pain in his eyes. "She said that you and Glitch are very close. That's good… he really needs someone right now…" he added.

"Yes… and I'll assure you that-"

"Thank you… thank you for being there for my… son." he said and I nodded repeatedly.

"Mind if I ask… what can I call you… sir." I said formally and my best friend's dad, that I saw and talked for the first time, chuckled.

"Just call me 's my English name." he said and his face suddenly frowned. "I- I want to ask you something… did Glitch… tell you something about me?"

"Yeah… some. He said that he hadn't seen you since he was five and he also mentioned that you're a doctor in Korea." I replied and Glitch's dad smiled.

"I think… you better go to Glitch's room." He suggested and I obeyed silently. "And…" he added while I mouth the stairs, "Thank you… for everything."

"You're welcome sir- I mean Cedric." I said and felt bashful about my little mistake, "Your son is really protective of me and you have no idea how may times he saved me from… well… unfortunate happenings." I added and grinned.

I continued to climb the steps and stood in front of my best friend's door. I breathed deeply and opened it gingerly.

I saw him sitting on his bed, his back facing me. Glitch was staring at the window, surely thinking about the events that happened. I closed the door and he didn't realize that I entered.

I walked and hugged him from behind. Glitch blinked a few times and smiled. He turned and faced me. I put my arms around his neck a buried my face in his shoulders.

"Glitch… I know it's a stupid question but… are you alright?" I asked and I heard him utter a light laugh.

"Not really alright…" he whispered and this the the first time I heard him talk since we left the hospital.

I stared at him and brushed his hair out of his eyes. He grinned at me and cupped my cheeks. I leaned closer without a warning and joined my lips with his. He kissed back desperately and I sent him lying on his bed. I broke the kiss and tucked him in.

"That's cheating…" murmured the Asian boy and I didn't respond.

"Sleep…" I said seriously and kissed his forehead. "I'll stay beside you."

I rested my back on the headboard of my best friend's bed and brushed his black hair. I stared at his dazzling, green eyes that were also looking at mine. I waited until he falls asleep and when he did, I lay down on the couch and slept.

After two hours, I can feel someone's watching me. I opened my eyes and saw my best friend, sitting on his bed again, staring at me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"I- I can't sleep." Murmured the dance protégé.

I grinned and walked to him. I can see the blush on his cheeks as I went to his bed. He lay beside me and I touched his hands. He gazed at me in surprise and I turned to him. I touched his cheeks and kissed his head.

I wrapped my arms around him and rested his head on my chest. I can hear him breathing heavily. I ruffled his hair and suddenly I can hear him sob.

"It's OK Glitch… you don't need to be… brave in front of me… I know you want to shout. Do it…" I told him and he did.

He cried louder and screamed his throat out with anger and pain. I hugged him tighter and listened to what he was feeling. After a few hours, he fell asleep in my arms.

I didn't sleep. I can't. Then I heard a door creak and saw Cedric looking at me and his son.

"Is he asleep?" he asked and I nodded. Glitch's dad entered and put a chair in front of us and took a seat. "I heard his shouts…" whispered Cedric and touched his Glitch's head.

"His mother told me that… whenever he feels alone and trapped he always run to you." He continued and chuckled, "but I never thought that you two are this close. I really need to know more about him. I know you don't want to be tangled in our family situation but the truth is… I didn't come here with Jen and Glitch because I've been searching for a cure for my wife. Me and Jen decided to hide it from Glitch. Jen told him that I was busy working or there's no time for me to visit them just to hide her condition. I ran out of time and now… Jen's gone. I'm a terrible husband and father." He finished and stood up.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered and added, "but… I think you're only doing what's best for your family. Choices need to be made… I know it's hard."

"I know…" he responded and beamed at me, "I know he hates me. I'm not there for him. I didn't see him grew up. Of course, he'll feel angry about that."

"But you can reason with him." I suggested and suddenly the young protégé budged a little and I felt he hugged me tighter. I grinned and planted a kiss on his forehead. Cedric watched us and I suddenly blushed remembering that my best friend's dad was there.

"Are you two… together?" he finally asked and my redness became deeper.

"N- No… You got it all wrong. We- we're best friends but… no." I stammered and Cedric chuckled.

"OK, OK… but Jen-" he said and suddenly became quiet. Every time Glitch's mother's name was said, their smiling faces would turn upside down.

"J- Jen…" he continued and breathed deeply to gain strength, "She said that you two will be cute together. She told me stories about you two since you were kids. When they moved here, well… Glitch didn't like it but she said that when he met you, he changed."

"I- I didn't know that…" I murmured. "He never told me."

"He's rather shy when it comes to confessing, at least that's what his mother said." Responded Cedric and stood up. "Get some sleep child. I'll come back tomorrow."

"You're not staying? I mean, this is your-"

"Oh no… If Glitch saw me here…" he said sadly and gazed at his son, "It's better if I just… leave him alone for a while." And with that he left.


	51. Excuse Letter Lol XD

Another excuse letter. So me and my family will have a little vacation. We'll leave tomorrow going to HK then... you guys know what we'll do next. Sight seeing, see the place etc... so yeah... hehe then after that... we'll come back to our country. Meaning, unpacking, arranging our things, unpacking, cleaning the house, unpacking, pay bills (We're gone for a year!), unpacking, meeting our relatives and friends, unpacking and unpacking. Yeah, you read it right we have A LOT of baggage. So, I have to obey or else... no FF no comp. So yeah... sorry guys... :( I really am. But still, I'm writing chapters but having a hard time finishing one. My hands are tied :( Plus, I have two siblings to take care of. Yup... I'm the eldest... *sigh*... I can't wait to go to college! lol! It's gotta be hard but I'll have a little freedom! YAY! But of course, my first priority is to STUDY ^.- So I'll try my best to update! Take care guys! Oh and som of you asked... If you didn't get my math so yeah my b-day is on March 16! hehe :) Bye. Hope I can finish this moving things (not moving into a new house, moving to our country :() so that I can start writing! Really, I can't sleep at night thinking "I haven't updated for almost a week!" T_T but I have no choice. So I need you guys to wait, again. (I know waiting could be irritating but I have no choice :()

Sorry again! Take care always guys! ^_^ Bye.


End file.
